


All That Could Have Been

by RedHorseVector



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Depression, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Super Saiyan, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorseVector/pseuds/RedHorseVector
Summary: Dragonball AU - All events are the same up to the point Goku has defeated Buu. He starts finding things difficult now that he feels he has nothing left to achieve! Little does he know, the hardest challenge is yet to come!
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely old fic I first published in 2006 on FanFiction.net under a different alias.  
> Its cheesy, full of cringe and a difficult re-read for me. BUT I've always said i'd finish it one day. COVID-19 lockdown will prove useful for something!  
> Don't go too hard on me >_<

_Not again_ the tall man thought to himself, this was quickly becoming a routine. For a full two weeks now, he had woken long before the sun rise. Cold and tired Goku slowly rose from his bed trying carefully not to waken his wife. He slowly crept down the hall to the kitchen, making sure he did not disturb his sleeping family as he did. He poured himself a glass of water and quickly drank the contents, unable to understand why he could not sleep as of late.

Ever since he had defeated Buu he had felt like a part of him was missing. Goku had tried to do what he had always done in the past which was shrug it off and move on with his next challenge. However, that was now the problem; there was nothing left to challenge him. He had just defeated what was considered the most powerful evil force that the universe had ever seen. The closest person he had to a challenge was Vegeta, but even their sparing matches had become repetitive and pointless to him now; a fact he was sure the Prince was aware of. Goku gave a smug grin, the frustration he had seen in Vegeta’s face was rather amusing, however at the same time he could not help but feel guilty that he was not giving the prince his full attention, but in his current state of mind it could not be helped. He knew Vegeta would be on his doorstep bright and early again today demanding that they train like he now did every day. For the first time in his life, (that he was aware of anyway) Goku could not care less about training, all he wanted was to get some good old fashioned sleep. Even the most powerful of Saiyans need their beauty sleep, and a lack of it for two weeks straight can take its toll on anyone.

Goku was shook from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking towards him.

“Oh, Gohan I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” he said to his eldest son.

“It’s ok dad I was awake anyway.” Gohan replied 

Goku was surprised by this, he had been as careful as possible to be quiet, his wife was an angry woman at the best of times, and if she was woken before her time, the rest of the family knew to stay out of her way for the remainder of the day. 

Gohan walked over and sat down beside his father at the kitchen table. “Well, you look like you could do with a bit of company.” he said.

“You should go back to bed son, is Videl not coming over later today?”

Gohan put his head on his hands and said, “Your right, I had completely forgotten about that.” 

Goku giggled, his son as bright as he may be, had always had an issue with remembering the important social details. “Well you’re going to need all the sleep you can get son; I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gohan looked up at him and smiled “I’m glad you’re home Dad, I missed you while you were gone.”

Goku places his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I missed you too son, but don’t worry, I don’t intend on going anywhere soon.”

“Goodnight dad.” he replied as he walked off towards his bedroom.

Goku stood from the table and walked over into the living area and lay down of the couch. He started to think as to how he was going to manage through the day with the little to no energy he had left. He was completely exhausted, it was such an alien feeling to him. As he lay there he thought of the old days, when every day brought him a new adventure, how himself, Krillin and Bulma would get themselves into all kinds of trouble. He also remembered how happy he was when Gohan was born, apart from himself he had never known such a happy child, always with a smile on his face, always playful and ready for adventure. All that felt lost to him now, was he to stay at home with his family and grow old for the rest of his days? The very thought made him feel ill. No matter how much he loved his family he could not change the fact the he was a Saiyan. Nothing was going to change that, and nothing was going to change that he always was going to have the burn for battle and challenge.

As the hours past and darkness slowly turned to daylight Goku could hear the birds staring to sing, soon his wife would be up, rustling about in the kitchen and chasing Goten about the house trying to get him clothed and washed. Goku decided he would go for a fly around the mountains to get some of the cold air to shake his tiredness before his family woke.

He went to the washroom and lifted yesterday’s clothes and put them on, he would only be gone for a short time, no need to worry about getting a new outfit. As he walked outside Goku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the early morning air, cool and refreshing he felt slightly better already, the smell of morning dew was all around. The birds sang their songs, telling the world it was time to wake. Goku did not want that moment to end, but it would not last long…

“KAKAROT!”

Goku fell to the ground in shock as a harsh voice in front of him shouted his Saiyan name.

“Get up you clown.” Vegeta ordered.

“Vegeta!” Goku yelped “What in the name of Kami are you doing here at this time of day?”

“We have business Kakarot! You have not been taking our training seriously; did you believe I would not notice? I will not stand for it any further.” Vegeta declared in his normal angry tone.

Goku gave a heavy-hearted sigh and stared at the man before him. Not once did the prince blink or take his eyes off the lower class Saiyan. Goku could see the anger and frustration in Vegeta’s face and he knew he would not be able to talk his way out of this one, however for his body’s sake he had to try.

“Listen Vegeta, every good warrior knows that a rest day is important to help maintain strength, let’s do this tomorrow?” Goku said calmly trying to sound like his usual chipper self.

“Nonsense, you’re a Saiyan!” Vegeta snapped.

Goku stood, rubbing his bruised rear. He looked at Vegeta once more who still had not shifted his cold stare. Realizing that nothing on earth was going to calm Vegeta, especially when he was in such an aggravated mood, Goku sighed then gave a nod to Vegeta to signal that he agreed to train.

“Humph” Vegeta snorted as he raised his Ki and took to the sky.

Goku followed a few seconds later, barely able to keep up with the older Saiyan. Goku was getting increasingly annoyed at himself for his lack of strength, as his frustration rose the only thing to match it was Vegeta’s temper as he noticed that Goku was slacking behind. He stopped in mid-air and waited for Kakarot.

“If you’re fighting skills are as good as your flying is today Kakarot, then you may as well go home now.” Vegeta said in a smug laughter.

This only annoyed Goku further “Last time I checked you’re the one who has trouble keeping up with me Vegeta!”

What came next Goku was totally unprepared for, even though he should have seen it coming a mile away.

“How dare you Kakarot! I’ve had enough of your insolence!” Vegeta roared.

His Ki burst into flames around his body as he surged towards his target; in that moment Goku’s body was sent hurdling down to the plains over which they hovered as Vegeta’s powerful fist collided with the taller Saiyan’s stomach. Vegeta stopped and watched in amazement as Goku helplessly flew into the side of a mountain at speeds faster than light. If it could have, Vegeta’s jaw would have hit the ground as Goku collided with the earth.

_Kakarot has never made such an amateur mistake, he never lets his guard down; usually a head on attack is futile._

The prince hovered waiting for his opponent to rise…several seconds past and still no sign of movement amongst the dust and rubble. Vegeta closed his eyes and searched the immediate area with his mind, expecting to sense Kakarot closing on his position with a sneak attack…there was no such attack. He opened his eyes and gasped once more as he seen a bruised and bloody Goku at the base of the mountain struggling to get on his feet.

 _IMPOSSIBLE!_ he thought to himself. “That attack was nowhere near powerful enough to do that level of damage to him.”

Vegeta clenched his fist in rage and flew towards the younger Saiyan.

“WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT KAKAROT? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ATTACK WAS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!”

Goku coughed and spluttered some nasty contents from his empty stomach as he tried to speak, but he was cut off as Vegeta continued his rant.

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO FIGHT ME YOU COWARD, YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A WARRIOR!”

Goku managed to look into the eyes of his angry opponent and very weakly murmured:

“Just leave me alone Vegeta, I’m not going to fight with you anymore.”

Goku’s attempt at standing failed as he fell back to the hard-hitting ground. His breathing heavy as he struggled to remain conscious.

“What are you playing at clown? Enough of this! Get up!” Vegeta demanded.

It took another couple of seconds for Vegeta to realize that something was indeed wrong with Goku, he had never seen the lower class Saiyan look so defeated. In all their years of battling with or together; even when all hope seemed lost Goku had never given up.

_Could this be it? Have I done it? Have I finally broken Kakarot’s resolve? Is now the time?_

Watching the broken man struggling to get up Vegeta snorts “Must I do everything myself?”

_I have, I have done it. It is complete._

He approached the fallen man lifting him and carrying him to a nearby stream, laying him down again by the water side splashing water over his face, rubbing away the dirt and blood that covered it. The cold water was refreshing to Goku’s pained face, through blurry eyes he could see Vegeta supporting his neck with his arm and cleaning the dirt out of his wounds with the other.

“Ve…Vegeta” Goku whispered.

“Hush Kakarot, rest now.” The prince ordered in his usual firm but somewhat softer tone.

Goku thought he was dreaming; he could not believe it was the same man. Was this his rival of 12 years now being gentle and tending to his injuries? Two minutes earlier he was ready to punch the life from him. Goku’s vision was blurred, his muscles ached, and his head felt like there was a small badger inside it burrowing its way through his brain. However, all the pain felt insignificant. This totally uncharacteristic change in character on Vegeta’s part had him stunned, Goku had only ever seen this side of him once before; just before he died at the hands of Frieza when he had poured his heart to him. Goku never thought he would see it again, let alone have the prince tend to him in such a way. None of it made sense but all he cared about in that moment was that Vegeta’s soft gentle touch was enough to keep him there forever.

“You understand now Kakarot?”

Goku managed to open his eyes to look at the Prince, only to see Vegeta staring back down at him with intense eyes. Goku mustered all his strength to raise his hand and hold it to Vegeta’s face; unsure what had possessed him to do such a thing, but it felt right. To his surprise Vegeta did not recoil from his touch, he did not do anything.

“Understand what?”

Inside Goku’s head there was a fierce battle going on, one side of him screaming for answers as to what was happening, the other using every ounce of strength to remain conscious.

Something had changed in the last few moments, their relationship though simple had always been that of a physical nature; beat the life from each other and trade occasional threats or insults, nothing like this. Goku could not understand it; but what he did understand was that something unspoken had changed, something Saiyan. He had never felt this before, but it felt natural. In that moment something panged in his chest and fizzled throughout his body evenly in all directions like warm needles being traced on his skin. A pressure forming in his groin he had not felt since his return to earth.

 _What was that? Do I…want him?_ Goku questioned himself though the haze.

He did, he wanted Vegeta and he wanted him now. At least, that is what it felt like, and from what he could tell, the prince felt the same way, though he could not be certain. Get physical now and ask the questions later, that is what their relationship had always been right? It was almost as if somebody else was in control of his body and emotions, he had never imagined ever having urges like this towards another man, let alone for Vegeta, and yet now it felt like he had always had these feelings for him. Then again, he could be delirious. He had taken many beatings in his life, some of them from Vegeta so he was fairly certain this wasn’t a strange symptom of that.

Goku tried to shift his weight so he could sit up however, his body protested painfully.

_Ouch. Nope, that is not happening. _

“Rest Kakarot, you’re no good to me in this state.”

 _What did he mean by that?_ Goku tried to respond, but before he could Vegeta let go of him and jumped to his feet sensing somebody coming their direction.

“Your son is here Kakarot, he will take care of you now.” Vegeta said, his cold and heartless manor returning before he took to the sky once more and was gone.

As Goku watched the prince fly away he wanted to scream NO come back, do not leave me, but he could barely move never mind chase after him. The weeks of sleepless nights had finally taken over, fatigue and tiredness now claiming Goku’s body while his mind started the difficult task of trying to understand what exactly had just happened between himself and Vegeta.

“Oh My God, Dad what happened to you?” Gohan gasped in shock as he seen his father in a heap by the water side.

“I’ve got you now, common let’s go.” lifting his father gently, Gohan heading in the direction of home.

For the short journey back Goku’s mind was in a completely different place altogether. His thoughts on what had just happened, and why it had to end so quickly. Or did he even want it to happen again? That question did not take long to answer. Goku had to experience it again, he had to experience more, and this was to be his next challenge.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma drew back the curtains in her bedroom to reveal another beautiful day in west city. Today like most other days she had woken alone in her bed; there was only one place her husband could be…the gravity room. Bulma loved Vegeta very much however, she could hardly call him her husband, she rarely saw the man. That was simply the way things were and she had become accustomed to it. Bulma herself was a terribly busy woman, now that her father was getting to be quite an age, she ran The Capsule Corp; she was thankful for her busy schedule as it proved a welcome distraction from her non-existent marriage.

Today however she felt especially lonely, it happened on occasion but at least she had her son. Although Trunks was no were to be found, he was more than likely long gone to go and get into some sort or troublesome adventure with Goten. Bulma was glad that he had such a good friend in Goten as his father had been more distant than usual, nor did she know why. However, like herself her son was accustomed to it. Hell, it was all he had ever known. She had noticed Vegeta has been especially distant of late. Unsure why, she was not about to try and get him to talk about it; it would be easier to get blood out of a stone.

Bulma walked down the hall to the door of the gravity room and pressed the intercom button.

“Vegeta are you coming out of there for breakfast?”

“I will leave when my training is complete.” Vegeta replied

“Vegeta come and have breakfast with me. There will be plenty of time for training later.” Bulma pleaded

“WOMAN! Leave me be.” was all Vegeta replied.

At that point Bulma gave up, she more than anybody else knew that there was truly little that could change Vegeta’s mind once he had it set on something. As she headed for the kitchen she could hear her mother bouncing about the room in a frenzy, Bulma had a long day ahead of her so she needed a good breakfast and by the smell of things she was about to get just that.

Meanwhile in the gravity room Vegeta continued with his intense training, this training was unlike any training he had done previously. He was not preparing for a new unbeatable enemy, nor was he training to obtain a new level of power. He was training to beat, strengthen and toughen his emotions. He was angry, annoyed, and embarrassed that he let them get the better of him during his last encounter with Kakarot.

_You_ _are_ _a fool, a disgrace, a pathetic excuse of a warrior and an embarrassment to your royal bloodline._

_You let your emotions get the better of you and now look where it_ _has_ _got you! Thinking the time had finally come. IDIOT._

Vegeta understood what Kakarot had felt, why he had no desire to fight him. If only he had realized it sooner, then things could have turned out differently. Time and time again he had felt a similar way, throughout his entire life a foe had always arrived and surpassed him. Usually Kakarot. It was only for Kakarot’s earth upbringing that it affected them in different ways. It was obvious now it was tormenting Kakarot because he felt useless, just as it tormented Vegeta that he had been defeated and out classed by a third-class Baka. Not to mention that Kakarot had surpassed him to the legendary form of Super Saiyan first when that honor should have been his, he was the prince of all Saiyans after all. Of course, this only fueled Vegeta’s want and need for power more, with mind breaking intense training he was able to achieve this and become equal with the lower-class warrior. (More or less.)

Although Kakarot had now beaten him once again, he had gotten to him, to the part he had tried so hard all his life to hide, that is, until the time was right to claim what he knew would be his. Now that Kakarot had seen it, Vegeta knew Kakarot would not let him forget it, the fool was by nature curious.

_IDIOT._

Ever since a young boy he had been taken away from his family, his people, and his heritage. He never had the chance to experience all the feelings, the pleasures that the Saiyans shared with each other. Although they were a warrior race, they were also extremely loyal to each other. They loved in ways that no other race could understand. Although Vegeta knew everything there was to know about the ways of his people he never been able to experience it all firsthand.

Kakarot and himself are the only two full blooded Saiyans on the planet; in that moment in which Kakarot had embraced him, the feelings he had deep within had come forth…prematurely. After all, Bulma was only human; even though she knew how to pleasure the prince, Kakarot was the only person in the world who could fully make Vegeta feel what it’s like to truly be a Saiyan.

Vegeta lowered to the ground, walked over to the gravity machine, turned it to earth’s normal gravity and stood in silence for several minutes breathing heavily as he did. He tried his hardest to bury those feelings, to tell himself they were irrelevant, and he had no desire to feel them again.

_WHY IS THAT STUPID CLOWN ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT? I CAN’T GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD! THIS IS INFURIATING_.

If he stayed in that room any longer, he would end up destroying it in a rage, more than likely take the entire city with it. Instead of the very tempting desire to do so he left the room and headed for his bathroom to shower. As he did, he passed the living room and overheard a conversation his wife was having on the telephone.

“Ok that’s great! I’m glad you’ll be able to make it; we really need to stay in touch and see you all more often…ok cool I can’t wait, I’ll see you then. Bye!” Bulma said cheerfully down the telephone.

“Who were you talking to woman?” Vegeta demanded.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I was talking to Chi-Chi.” she responded

“What on earth for?” Vegeta scowled.

“Have you forgotten already? It’s your son’s birthday in three days! Chi-Chi is coming over to help me plan the party.”

Vegeta knew instantly that meant that Kakarot would be coming too, to his home, and that meant a rather uncomfortable atmosphere between the them. More so than usual that is.

Vegeta scowled and continued his way towards the shower. Part of him he did not care to confront right now was pleased that Kakarot was going to be there, it had been three weeks since their last encounter and it would be interesting to see if his mind set had returned to normal.

_Your letting your emotions take control again you idiot._ He thought to himself as he entered the shower.

As he stood letting the water soak him all he could see in his mind was Kakarot. His innocent smile, dark eyes, and defined body. Aware of his now pulsing erection, in a moment of weakness he gave into his desire. His cock throbbed for the younger man; wanting to feel Kakarot’s touch, his heat all around it, the thought of having the younger Saiyan beneath him as he moved his hand in a stroking motion over his arousal was the hottest pleasure he had felt in many months. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself and Kakarot doing what he has waited years to do, to claim the man and thrust deep into his body. To have Kakarot allow him to do what he pleased to him. Vegeta moaned feeling ecstasy shoot throughout his body as he reached his climax.

He stood there in silence as the water washed away the product of his moment of pleasure, the thought of sharing this pleasure with the other Saiyan a tempting prospect, too tempting.

“Kakarot I…” he paused, unable to complete the sentence as his control took over once again.

* * *

Goku stood at his living room window, staring into the woods as the sun set while his wife quizzed his eldest son on his recent visit to town with Videl.

“Well, did you buy her anything nice Gohan?” Chi-Chi asked excitedly.

“Mom I’d rather not talk about this?” Gohan said rather embarrassed.

“Gohan if you’re going to marry her you need to treat her to nice things!”

“I never said anything about marriage!” Gohan shakily replied in surprise.

The frustration on Chi-Chi’s face was apparent, Gohan could see this and decided to back off, he did not want his mother to start her lecture about how it’s never too late to settle down, that his father and she got married when they were his age. He had heard that story one too many times; having no desire to hear it again.

“Goku don’t you think it’s about time that Gohan started to think about settling down?” Chi-Chi barked.

… “Goku? Hello, is there anybody there? Goku?” she continued, with no reply.

Gohan walked over to his dad and gave him a nudge on the arm. “Dad are you ok?” Goku woke from his stare and looked at his son in confusion.

“I’m sorry what were you saying?” he asked.

Chi-Chi quickly interjected “What is wrong with you Goku? You’ve been acting very strange these last few weeks. Are you ill?”

“I’m fine honestly; I was a million miles away in thought.” Goku answered

“I can fetch for the doctor if you’re sick, we don’t need a sickness spreading.” Chi-Chi stated

“No, I don’t need a doctor; they will only try to give me a needle!” Goku answered a tad blue in the face. “I’m going to get a bit of fresh air.” he said as he walked towards and out the door.

Goku stood on the grass outside their home enjoying the silence. His wife constantly lecturing their eldest son about marriage and family life was really beginning to frustrate him. He wanted her to realize that she shouldn’t be forcing Gohan into making decisions like that. Like he had been almost 18 years ago, Chi-Chi had been controlling him their whole marriage. Goku wanted Gohan to make these decisions for himself, not have his mother do it for him, however, Chi-Chi was not likely to change her ways. She meant well, she only wanted what was best for her family and Goku knew this was her way of helping.

He wanted his sons to carve their own path, had he known about his heritage earlier on his life he may have chose a different path for himself. He was a Saiyan warrior, at least he used to be. Goku still was still having trouble when It came to sleep, since the incident with Vegeta it had been worse; he could not get him out of his head. To stop his body from a complete breakdown he had been living on Senzu beans to keep his strength up.

The peaceful silence Goku was enjoying was cut short by his youngest son running towards him with the biggest fish he had ever seen.

“DADDY LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT, ISAN’T HE COOL!?” Goten beamed.

“Wow that’s one big fish you caught sport I’m impressed.” Goku said with forced excitement.

“I’m going to show him to mum; do you think we will be able to have it for supper?” Goten bouncing.

“I don’t see why not son.”

Goten quickly rushed pass him headed for the house in excitement, almost knocking Gohan over in the process. Goku laughed as Gohan tried to dodge the raging Goten while simultaneously trying not to get hit in the face by the oversized fish. Gohan luckily managed to do so and sat down beside his father.

They both sat for a moment and admired the view, the setting sun was beautiful; it lit the whole sky a cinnamon red. Gohan was the first to break the silence as asked “What’s wrong Dad, you haven’t been yourself since you got home?”

“I’m sorry Gohan if I’ve been making you worry, I’ll admit I’ve felt a bit strange since I got back. Fighting Buu has changed me somehow.” Goku replied in a quiet voice, hoping that his wife could not hear their conversation.

“Are you not happy to be back?” Gohan questioned, his tone obviously somber.

Goku looked at his son in amazement, he laughed, putting his arm around Gohan; pulling him closer and said “Don’t say something so silly son, of course I am, I missed you so much, it was one of the hardest decisions I ever made to decide to stay in other world after the fight with cell. I missed you more than anyone else, you are my son and I love you. I’m not going to leave you again.”

Gohan looked at his dad with a tear of relief in his eyes, giving him a hug, he said “I missed you too dad, we can make up for all the lost time. There is a birthday party for Trunks at Bulma’s house in 3 days so let’s just have a great time at that, maybe it will make you feel a better?”

Goku replied “Sure it will, we will have a great time, I can hardly wait.”

Goku’s heart began to race, this was the first time he had heard about this party. He finally had a reason to be in the company of Vegeta again. Vegeta had been all he was able to think about since their last, well whatever it was. It had felt so right, albeit confusing to be so close to the prince; he had to find out why it happened and what was going to come of it, if anything at all. It had been the only form of intimate interaction he had received from another person in a life time, and he had to admit, it had been better than any he had ever received from Chi-Chi and all Vegeta had done was put his arm around him.

He felt guilty he couldn’t tell his son what had happened, he felt the need to talk to somebody about it, if only to get their thoughts on what might have caused Vegeta to suddenly become this gentle being that Goku had only ever seen once before, the circumstances of the two occasions could be any more different. Normally the person Goku would go to would be Gohan, but in this case he thought it best not to. Even though Goku was getting ahead of himself, and he knew this, but if anything further was to happen, it would all come out when the time was right.

One thing was for sure, he finally had another quest to complete. He was going to get answers.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

“You can drive a little faster Goku, at this speed we will never get there in time” Chi-Chi complained.

Chi-Chi had a lot of work to do when they arrived. She had promised Bulma she would help her organize Trunks’ birthday party; Bulma had told Chi-Chi that the guests would be arriving at 4PM so they had left extra early in order for the pair to get a few hours work done before then, and with Chi-Chi being the control freak she was, she was itching to get into action.

Goku however was in no rush to get to Bulma’s house; at least that is what he tried to tell himself. He had a lot of mixed feelings about what might happen and any courage he had felt at getting some answers had left him. Half of him was afraid that the prince would ridicule him, simply for having the feelings he did, or at least the feelings he thought he felt, he still wasn’t sure on that part, but the other half had to have answers. 

At this exact moment his nerves had the better of him which he found ironic, he was quite possibly one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos, he had defeated Frieza, Buu and countless others, yet suddenly the prince terrified him. He had wanted so much to see Vegeta again but could not bring himself to simply go and see him, since their last encounter their training sessions had come to an abrupt stop. Goku had no idea why he felt so nervous of going to see Vegeta and now that it was more than likely they would cross each other today, Goku felt like a small child waiting for Santa to come at Christmas, yet at the same time terrified. Suddenly facing Frieza, Cell and Buu all at once seemed preferable to this party.

“I’m sorry Chi-Chi but I don’t want to drive too fast when we are in the city. There are a lot more cars here.” Goku replied. Who knew one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy was a nervous driver?

“Well I’m glad you’re thinking of the safety of your family.” she said.

Gohan and Goten where talking in the back about what all they were going to do at the party, Goten kept on mentioning his excitement in seeing all of Trunk’s new toys and Gohan was happy that everybody was going to be together. However, he was very aware of his father’s mixed emotions on the situation, he didn’t know what they were about exactly; all he knew was that he was very apprehensive. He noticed since his father had come back home from the other world that he had been different, so he had decided that he would keep an eye on him to make sure that he was ok and if possible, find out what had been bugging him.

Goku parked the car outside Bulma’s huge house and got out, as he stood and stared at the house, he took in a deep breath to try and relax himself for what was going to be a stressful day. Saving the world seemed like such an easy task right now, compared to facing Vegeta. Chi-Chi marched on ahead of the others to meet Bulma who greeted her at the door, Goten followed soon after only to be greeted by an over excited Trunks who was dying to show him all his birthday presents. As the boys, Chi-Chi and Bulma disappeared into the house Goku and Gohan walked down the long path to the entrance and walked into the oversized living room.

Inside they found Bulma’s father scratching his head trying to figure out the instructions for their new overly complicated barbeque. Goku instantly felt a little bit calmer, no Vegeta in sight. He could relax for now, yet he knew he could show up at any minute.

Gohan was calm and relaxed as normal, that was until the high-pitched voice of Mrs. Brief caused him to jump about 10 feet high in the air.

“HELLO BOYS! OH, MY IT’S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME. MY GODNESS GOHAN LOOK HOW MUCH YOU’VE GROWN” she said with a happy smile

“Yeah, it has been a while hasn’t it?” Gohan replied embarrassed and red in the face.

“OH, AND GOKU IT’S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK WE ALL MISSED YOU.” Mrs. Brief said excited.

It was Goku who was now a little red in the face. Mrs. Brief seemed to have that effect on people, Goku and Gohan looked at each other and smiled.

“I don’t suppose you boys are hungry, are you? I just made a fresh stew if you’re interested?” Mrs. Brief offered, but before she could finish the sentence the two hungry Saiyans had sped past her in the direction of the kitchen.

She giggled and headed for the garden to tend to her plants. As she did, she was stopped by Vegeta who had just entered the room.

“Was that Kakarot and his son who just arrived?” He demanded

“Why yes it was, they’re in the kitchen if would want to go and say hi?” Mrs. Brief replied and continued her way to the garden.

Vegeta stood where he was and thought about what to do next. He was unsure if he should go and do his own thing or go and confront Kakarot. He too wanted to see the other Saiyan but unlike Goku he knew what he wanted; he knew he wanted the younger Saiyan. Vegeta was never one to deny himself something he wanted, after giving the situation some thought he had decided he would claim the younger Saiyan as planned, after all this had been his objective all along ever since the day they met in the wasteland. Granted it had not gone as planned but he would adapt, he just was not certain as to how he was going to do that. Nor did he know if Kakarot would submit, or had it just been in the spare of the moment thing? This was not exactly how Saiyans usually done this, either way he was soon going to find out.

He had to admit, it had taken Vegeta a lot more than he expected to come to this decision, after all, he knew that Kakarot was the stronger warrior he had accepted that, accepted the fact he would never be able to make him submit. Their friendship was just getting started, he knew that Kakarot had considered him a friend for some time, but only recently had Vegeta started to consider him in the same way. He had been surprised that day in the mountains when Kakarot had appeared to submit without challenge; the unspoken feelings and hopes he had set aside had returned instantly. Vegeta was not going to let this opportunity slip by him. He was going to get what he wanted, just like he always did.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Goku had just started his 7th bowl of stew and was rather enjoying it. Gohan had stopped at 4 and was amazed that his farther was still going strong, with no apparent end in sight, that was until the pot was empty. Goku’s appetite had not been the same since he had returned, and Gohan was glad to see it return. Perhaps maybe things where starting to get back to normal.

“You know dad, you should leave some room for the barbeque.” Gohan laughed

“Don’t worry about that Gohan, there is always plenty of room for more!” Goku answered with a half full mouth of stew.

Gohan laughed again and decided he would go find Goten and Trunks to see what they were up to. Goku stayed where he was, with Gohan as his deflector shield gone, he thought it safer if he stayed in the kitchen and ate. After all he was exceptionally good at it, and next to fighting and training he considered it one of his favourite sports.

The hours past as Goku sat in the kitchen and watched the world go by, with Chi-Chi and Bulma running in and out every now then preparing small bites to eat, while Goku tried his hardest not to nibble at them. The boys ran in a few times playing their games, but they were gone just as quick as they had come, it was 2 o’clock now Goku was rather bored.

Goku decided he didn’t care if he ran into Vegeta; he had never been a coward in the past and he was not about to become one now, that and he had to get out of that kitchen before he lost his mind. He walked slowly back into the living room to find Mr Brief still in the same spot, still trying to figure out how to put together this strange looking excuse of a barbeque. For a genius Goku found it ironic that he was having such difficulties putting together an object that came with instructions.

Goku froze as he felt a familiar presence enter the room. He dared not turn round; it was unmistakable that Vegeta was now standing behind him, he could feel his energy surrounding his entire body, suffocating him almost. Again, his nerves got the better of him and Goku pretended that he had not noticed Vegeta’s entry.

Vegeta knew however that he had, he had sensed Kakarot’s nervousness the second he walked into the room. It was obvious that he had caught him off guard which he took great pleasure in.

 _Kakarot is feeling awkward around me, I must use this to my advantage_ he thought to himself.

It would be fun to torment the younger Saiyan for a while before he got serious with him.

By this stage Goku felt as if he was sweating bullets, his arms and legs felt weak. If Vegeta had decided to attack, there and then Goku would have been utterly helpless to defend himself. He quickly snapped out of that thought however, why would Vegeta randomly attack him? Little did he know Vegeta did want to attack him, but not in the way he thought.

Goku’s heart skipped a few beats as Vegeta walked up behind him, brushing their shoulders as he did, turning to face him. They made eye contact for the first time since their last encounter and Goku felt like he had an apple lodged in his throat; it was that dry and course.

“I’m glad to see that you’ve recovered Kakarot, your no fun when your beat up.” Vegeta teased.

Goku tried to reply but his voice failed him, more like the embarrassing squeak of a mouse. When he finally managed to speak, he overcompensated by shouting a little too loud “I’m much better thanks!”

 _Oh my god. –_ Goku went red in the face.

“Very well Kakarot. I’m going training in the gravity room, perhaps you can show me just how well you’ve recovered?” Vegeta mocked with his usual arrogant smirk.

Was Vegeta mocking him, or being suggestive? He didn’t know, but Goku tried desperately to stop the growing bulge in his shorts from getting to the point where people in the next street could see it. Had Vegeta just offered for Goku to join him training in the gravity room? As far as he knew only Trunks had been permitted to do that before. That was an offer he simply could not refuse.

And just like that, for the first time in a long time Goku felt excited about fighting again. That little spark that he had always had for fighting had returned, he then realized that it was only because Vegeta had suggested it. Suddenly it was undeniable to him. _Yup_.   
It was there staring him in the face all along, he was attracted to Vegeta. How could he only be realizing this now? All it took was for Vegeta to show one minute of affection for it to surface.

 _Am I Gay?_ Goku thought for a second. It didn’t feel like it, he didn’t feel any different than he always had done. Not paying much attention to his own question the Saiyan in him took over as he remembered the lure of a fight, the overdose of power and excitement, it was overwhelming. Plus, he and Vegeta would be half naked with a lot of physical contact, what was he doing standing around? He should be in the gravity room already, but Goku decided to be as subtle as possible, it would look strange if Goku simply walked into the gravity room. Instead he put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Vegeta’s energy signal. An instant later he was there standing in the middle of the room where his Prince was waiting.

“What took you so long Kakarot?” Vegeta smirked.

“I was deciding on whether or not to join you.” Goku answered, feeling a little tension between them now that he was there.

Vegeta sensed he was lying; he knew that nobody in hell was going to stop him from joining him here.

“So now what? Goku questioned.

“We get down to business” Vegeta replied as he walked over to the gravity controls and set it to 150 times earths normal gravity. Not exactly what Goku was hoping for, but it was a start. They both took their normal fighting stance.

“Remember what happened the last time Kakarot? You better have your guard up?” Vegeta smirked

“Don’t you worry about me Vegeta, come and get me!” he smirked. _I can’t believe I said that._

For the next hour and a half fists were flying, energy was shooting and two full blooded Saiyan males sparing was all that could be heard coming from the gravity room. Gohan had noticed the sudden rise in power levels the second they had started while in the garden with the boys. This made him even more pleased that Goku was training again, that was more like the dad he remembered. Finally, things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

Vegeta and Goku both hit the hard floor with a thunderous thud. The last collision of fists to faces had closed their training match. As they both lay there panting and trying to get back to their feet, Goku realized he had not had as much fun in a long time, he felt like his old self again and it was all thanks to Vegeta. He wanted to show Vegeta now in a different physical way just how thankful he was. _Is this really going to happen?_

Vegeta was the first to rise to his feet; he looked over at the other Saiyan who had his eyes closed with the biggest smile on his face. Vegeta hadn’t seen that in a long time, he was pleased that he had seemed to have brought Kakarot out of his shell and back to his old self. However, now it was time for Vegeta to get his payment, and to show the lower class Saiyan how it was done the Saiyan way.

Walking over to Goku who was still on his back and standing over him with a cheeky grin on his face, Goku suddenly became aware of the Prince’s presence towering over him. He felt both of Vegeta’s boots touching either side of his waist and it was almost as if Vegeta had read his mind, they didn’t have to discuss it; they both knew in that moment that they wanted each other.

“What now Kakarot?” Vegeta asked sarcastically

Goku grinned back “Well that’s up to you Vegeta, you can do whatever you want.”

“Is that so?” Vegeta replied as he lowered himself onto Goku’s waist.

He became instantly aware of Goku’s state of arousal as he felt it pressed against his rear. Vegeta grabbed the taller Saiyan’s wrists and pinned them to the floor which brought their heads closer, they were face to face, they were practically touching each other’s noses now.

“Well Kakarot I’m impressed, you’re just a big as your appetite, and I can tell you’re very happy to see me!”

As he said this Vegeta positioned himself so that the tip of Goku’s throbbing erection was pressed against his entrance. He pushed down ever so slightly to tease the other Saiyan so Goku felt his heat through their clothes on the tip of his arousal.

At this point Goku wished he had ripped their clothes off during training so that he could plunge himself freely into the prince, Vegeta continued to tease him by pushing down that little further. Goku gave out a small moan which only made the prince more aroused and push harder.

“Stop teasing me Vegeta, I want you now, I want to be inside you!” Goku cried

“Now, now, Kakarot have a little…”

“HELLO IN THERE? ARE YOU TWO PLANNING ON COMING OUT AT SOME POINT TODAY? EVERYBODY IS HERE ALREADY!” Bulma shouted through the closed door.

Completely taken by surprise, Vegeta was on his feet in an instant, while Goku tried to gather himself, his heart racing in case Bulma was to walk in and see him trying to hide his obvious erection.

“Eh, yeah, Bulma we’re finished now, we’ll be out in a second.” Goku answered in a shaky voice

“Looks like we will have to finish this another time Kakarot.” he said in a seductive voice as he left the room.

He already loved teasing Kakarot, and he knew it would only make the younger Saiyan want him more, and when they finally did have each other it would be so much the better.

Vegeta left, headed in the opposite direction of the parts. Goku lifted his tattered shirt and put it on; he was so disappointed that he had the prince right where he had wanted him only for him to be snatched away. He was delighted however, he had answers to a few of his questions; with the responses he had been hoping for.

 _Oh god are we really going to do this?_ Goku thought to himself as he walked into the living room where all the Z fighters had gathered around the birthday boy to give him his gifts.

“Look at you Goku, your clothes are a mess, I’ll go and get you some clean ones.” Bulma offered

“No that’s ok Bulma don’t worry about it, I can go and get some off Vegeta, you stay here at the party.” Goku answered as he raced off towards Vegeta’s bedroom. _Okay, I guess we are doing this._

He knew this was his chance while everybody was in one place, for him and his prince to finish what they had started. He arrived at the bedroom door, opened it slowly and crept in hoping to surprise Vegeta. Goku had never been more disappointed than he was when he found Vegeta laid over his bed fast asleep.

 _I must have tired him out more than I thought_. Goku thought to himself. He decided not to wake him, he looked rather comfortable, and waking him didn’t seem like the smartest of ideas. Plus, he wanted Vegeta wide awake for what he had planned. He crept over to the closet and borrowed Vegeta’s famous pink Bad Man shirt and returned to the party.

* * *

Some hours later everybody had gathered in the garden for the long-awaited barbeque. Goku sat beside his wife on the decking, listening to her preaching to Videl about Gohan’s favourite meals. This whole marriage thing between Gohan and Videl was starting to annoy him.   
_It_ _is_ _their decision to make and they will make it when their ready if they ever do._ he thought to himself.

Goku’s morals had started to kick in the more he thought about his own wife, he had completely forgotten about Chi-Chi. What was he thinking, cheating on her with someone else? To make things worse that someone else was a Man! He still loved her, but not the way he used to, he had a love for her that was more like the love you feel for a best friend than the love a married couple should share. She was never very adventurous in the bedroom, not that sex is everything in a marriage, but it does matter for something. They always did it the normal missionary way and it was over in two minutes, Goku needed more, he had never experienced anything else, and yet those two minutes with Vegeta in the gravity room seemed 100 times better. And that wasn’t even sex. 

Goku’s thoughts then started to focus on his sons. He could not hurt them again, he had not always been there for Gohan in the past when he had wanted to be, and Goten hadn’t even known him for the first 7 years of his life. He was not going to do wrong by them by breaking up their family. His boys meant more than life itself to him and he was willing to put their happiness before his own, even if it meant having a life with Chi-Chi.

As the night drew on, everybody started to have a drink, so nobody was in a fit state to fly or drive home. Bulma announced that there was more than enough room for everybody to stay there the night, everybody accepted the offer and the party continued into the night.

There was still no sign of Vegeta, but Goku was not expecting him to show himself now.

When it came time for bed Goku was wondering where he and his wife would be sleeping. Goku was feeling conflicted, it was upsetting him that he was going to sleep beside Chi-Chi and not his prince. _My Prince?_ However, he was going to resist for his children, that is all he needed to reassure himself. He later found out that he would be sleeping by himself, Chi-Chi had come over and told him that herself. Bulma, 18, Videl and herself were sleeping were having a girlie get together, to discuss…women’s things. That suited Goku fine, he was tired and ready for a good night sleep.

On his way to his appointed bedroom he stopped by Vegeta’s bedroom again to leave back his shirt, also to tell him that he could not continue with what they had started. This was devastating for him; he wanted to explore this further. Something in his very core told him that it felt right, something Saiyan. This was more than just sex, but he wanted the sex; oh, god he wanted the sex. They were the only two full blooded Saiyans left and he knew Vegeta was the only person who could explore this with him, what it meant to be a Saiyan. His instincts told him he needed to explore this with Vegeta.

_No, I’m doing this for Gohan and Goten._

Goku walked into the room expecting to find Vegeta still asleep on the bed, but to his surprise the room was empty with the window wide open with a cool breeze blowing in. Again, he was disappointed that his prince was not there. He left the shirt on the bedside table, walked over to the window to admire the full moon view, he loved the view of a full moon; it wasn’t something that he had been able to enjoy in the past for obvious reasons, but at any given opportunity he would stop and admire its beauty.

Goku was so taken by the view he failed to notice there was somebody in the ensuite. He only did whenever the prince walked back into the bedroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his muscular body. Surprised, yet happy to see his nearly secret lover standing beside the bed Goku felt his dick beginning to throb once more for the prince.

“Fancy meeting you here Kakarot, in my bedroom, beside my bed.” Vegeta smirked

“Vegeta….” Goku hesitated

“…Vegeta I can’t, if we were to this, it would destroy my family and I won’t be the cause of so much pain for my children.” He blurted out quickly so he could not be interrupted, his head staring at the floor the whole time, trying to hide the emotion on his face.

Vegeta was not surprised. He was expecting Goku’s heartfelt rejection.

“DO NOT try and be a martyr with me Kakarot…” Vegeta commanded “…we are Saiyans; these mere humans cannot understand what that means, nor is it any of their business. We cannot and will not deny our heritage, nor can we deny what our Saiyan instincts are telling us about each other.”

Goku met Vegeta’s gaze trying his hardest to maintain his morals, he knew this was going to start an internal conflict within his own head. Letting those morals slip for just a second, he realized that he could have the connection he wanted, needed from Vegeta without anybody knowing. _What they don_ _’_ _t know doesn_ _’_ _t hurt them._

“You’re right Vegeta, I can’t deny it any longer, I want you to show me what is means to be a Saiyan in this way.” As Goku said the words he knew he was going to regret this decision when he next saw his wife and sons, but for now his morals had been defeated by his instinctual desire for this connection.

Vegeta flashed his evil grin and nodded in return to Goku’s comment, walking over to the bedroom door and locking it. As he did Goku knew that the deal was sealed. Vegeta turned and directed his attention to Goku as he slowly untied his towel and let it fall to the floor, revealing himself to the lower class Saiyan.

Goku had seen Vegeta naked before, for the most part. However, in this scenario he looked different, Goku was transfixed by Vegeta’s stunning figure, not to mention the size of the prince’s cock which was growing every second. It seemed that having a large dick was a common thing for Saiyans, Vegeta’s was at least 8 inches long and he wasn’t fully hard yet, Goku could feel his own starting to swell.

Vegeta walked over to the topless Goku looking him in the eyes and tracing his hands all over his torso, the feel of his defined muscles made Vegeta harder. Vegeta’s touched caused what felt like lightening pulses fire across his skin. Vegeta playfully pushed Goku onto the bed and started to unbutton his jeans pulling them down slowly to reveal Goku’s plain while boxer shorts. They were a tight fit and Vegeta could see Goku’s hard on through the thin layer.

Vegeta grabbed him firmly and began to pull, licking up and down his shaft. Goku gave a quiet moan at this new form of pleasure. _Vegeta has his tongue on my dick_! Chi-Chi had never once given him oral sex, this was all that Goku had imagined and more, as he felt the prince’s warm tongue licking up and down his aching shaft.

Vegeta soon became bored with the shorts, pulling them down to reveal Kakarot fully. He paused to admire the view, to drink it in for a minute, Kakarot was fully erect, his large uncut dick already seeping pre-cum. Vegeta began to wank him, enjoying the gasps and moans Kakarot could not hold back. Pulling the foreskin back fully he swallowed Kakarot whole. Goku arched his back and let out a silent yell of ecstasy. Vegeta could feel the build up inside Kakarot; he was not ready for it to be over just yet.

As he stopped pleasuring Goku, he crawled up his body until he was sitting in the same position they had been in before they had been interrupted in the gravity room. Goku leaned up to Vegeta and put his arms around his neck, forcing his way into Vegeta’s mouth as their tongues met and wrapped around each other. Vegeta could feel his entrance covered with Kakarot’s pre-cum causing surges of pleasure to erupt within him as he started to wank himself. At first taking Kakarot by surprise, Vegeta lowered himself onto Kakarot’s aching cock, feeling the pressure and initial pain as he lowered past the head of Kakarot’s cock, forcing the lower class Saiyan deep into his body. Goku gave out a yell of pleasure not caring if anyone in the house heard.

Vegeta was unprepared for the feelings that came with this, he was uncomfortable to begin; the size of Goku’s fully erect dick more of a challenge than he anticipated, as he felt it push deeper inside that quickly faded as he discovered the fine line between pain and pleasure, before long he felt no pain, only pleasure.

As he started to feel more at ease, he began slow, moving his body up and down on top of Kakarot. As for Goku he was in a different place all together, he had never felt pleasure like this. Vegeta was so warm and tight; he felt the feeling of ultimate pleasure run through every nerve in his body like he was on fire, the immense pleasure was almost painful. The pressure was building inside, he needed to release it.

Vegeta’s movements quickened, and as they did, he took Kakarot deeper into his body with each thrust. Goku could have stayed there for life; he wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist and began to thrust, aiding Vegeta with his movements. Their speed quickened as Goku could feel his climax drawing near; he began to push the prince down harder and harder until Goku’s full length was inside. Vegeta clenched as he took all Kakarot’s cock which pushed Goku over the edge. He yelled another silent moan as he unloaded his thick and creamy seed into the prince’s body. In that exact moment Vegeta felt the sudden rush of warmth inside, it was not a literal sense; more like he could feel Kakarot’s sex throughout him, part of him, joined with him. This too pushed Vegeta past his breaking point and spread his load across Goku’s chest.

Goku fell to his back on the bed as Vegeta fell forward on top of him. Both hot, sweaty, and shattered. Goku was asleep within two minutes, snoring loudly, Vegeta managed to roll over and pull the bedclothes up just above both of their waistlines. The smell of sex filled the room, Vegeta preferred not to clean up the aftermath of their actions, it left a statement showing what they had done together. Vegeta had never felt so good about anything like it, or about anyone. This was a Saiyan experience. He looked at his new lover and grinned his usual grin; even as Kakarot slept he could tell the younger man felt what he felt. Vegeta could feel Kakarot all around him, within him, it was a new sensation.

 _I submitted to him._ Vegeta realized, not what he had planned but his instincts had taken control. _This is Saiyan._

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Goku looked in the bathroom mirror at the gleaming face staring back at him. Finally, he had had his release; he had experienced true Saiyan pleasure. Pleasure he did not know had existed until the night before, he felt elated and already he loved this side to Vegeta, it was exciting. Goku was surprised at how easy it was to be with way with the prince, after all their years of rivalry and competition this had come together suddenly, had this always been there subdued underneath? What mattered was that it was making him happy; as long as it was kept a secret nobody would get hurt.

“KAKAROTT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

Goku stared at the man in the mirror and smiled. _Here we go again_.

* * *

Downstairs Gohan had been sent on a mission to find his father as Chi-Chi was ready to go home. It was just approaching noon and Goku was nowhere to be found, Gohan had searched the whole house twice, and with each passing moment Chi-Chi was growing more impatient and annoyed. It was just like Goku to disappear whenever he was needed.

“Damn Goku where are you?” She screamed.

“Don’t worry mum he hasn’t vanished completely; he is close I can sense him.” Gohan reassured her.

“Just wait, when I get your father home, he is in for it! He didn’t even bother to come back to the party, no doubt to train all night with that barbarian.” Chi-Chi fumed.

Gohan reached out with his mind to try and find exactly where his father was hiding, he knew he was close; his energy signal was strong. It was strange; however, he could not pin-point his exact location. It was almost as if his father was trying to hide.

 _Hum…that’s strange,_ Gohan thought to himself. _He is with Vegeta…but where?_

“Hey, Bulma do you have any idea where Vegeta is?” Gohan inquired

“Eh… I think he is still in bed. Why?”

“No reason.” Gohan answered mostly to himself.

Gohan was almost certain that he felt Vegeta’s presence with his Dad’s.   
_Why would he have spent the night in Vegeta’s room?_ Gohan asked himself, Vegeta’s room was the one place in the whole house he hadn’t checked while on his search for Goku. It was the only place left he could be, if he were still in the house at all that was, something was preventing him for getting an exact location.

Gohan climbed two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to Vegeta’s room and gave a loud knock on the door. “Vegeta…. Vegeta are you awake?” Gohan heard what sounded like someone falling out of bed, and a lot of rustling about, he had obviously just woken Vegeta up. _Oh crap_ \- Wondering if it had been a good idea to come up in the first place, Gohan bravely gave the door another knock.

“Vegeta…. can I come in?” he asked as he tried to open the door only to notice that it was locked. Footsteps could be heard rushing about and then headed toward the door. The hatch unlocked and a naked Vegeta opened it to find a red-faced teenager looking at him.

“Oh…err I’m sorry Vegeta, I thought you were awake.” Gohan said…. trying not to take notice of Vegeta’s naked body. “Was there something you wanted boy?” Vegeta enquired with a peculiar grin on his face, obviously amusement by Gohan’s embarrassment, Vegeta was proud of his naked body and felt no shame at all in showing it.

“Err…oh…yea… I was wondering…if…you had…a…seen my dad?” Gohan answered trying desperately in vain to find something interesting to look at other than Vegeta.

“No, I don’t know what makes you think Kakarot would be here with me?” Vegeta snapped.

Gohan quickly replied with “I have no idea either; it was a stupid thought wasn’t it? I’d better get going, okay bye!”

Vegeta had never seen the boy run off with such speed; it was faster than he had seen him move during the battle with cell, and that was fast. The prince laughed and closed the door, locking it again as he did. “You’re safe, you can come out now.” Slowly a naked Goku crept out of the bathroom, his heart beating rapidly in his chest; it felt like it was ready to explode out at any moment.

“That was way too close for comfort, he knew I was here!” Goku whispered in a nervous voice. “I better get going, if they are looking for me that means my wife is probably going to kill me!”

Vegeta laughed as Goku raced about the room picking up his discarded clothing and putting it on in a rush. Once he was dressed, he walked over to the prince (who was naked) and hesitated, feeling slightly awkward not knowing what to but stare into the prince’s deep dark eyes. The smaller Saiyan sensing Kakarot’s discomfort put his arms around his waist pulling him even closer and parting his lips with his tongue, grabbing his ass in the process.

Goku reluctantly pulled away and whispered to the prince “Vegeta…this has been…will I see you tonight?”

“You shall see.” Vegeta replied with a smirk. “I’d better go.” Goku said sadly breaking off their contact as he brought is fingers to his forehead, vanishing from sight seconds later.

The Prince stood for a few minutes, wishing that his secret mate did not have to go, wanting to experience more of the Saiyan pleasure only they could give each other. He thought back to when they first met, how almost instantly he had found Kakarot attractive, making the urge to defeat him and force him to submit more intense. Back in those days nothing came between Vegeta and his missions, which combined with his desire to claim him was the reason he quickly became jealous, and resentful of Kakarot. He may not have forced Kakarot to submit to him, quite the opposite but he could not imagine feeling that way toward him now. He would combine the human custom of equal relationships with Saiyan pleasure and see where it led them.

There was no turning back now, he had shown Kakarot the part of him that nobody else knew existed. He did not regret it either, he didn’t feel weak, he felt good because Kakarot had shown the same in return.

The prince was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he noticed he was still standing there naked, and in need of a shower. Last night’s actions still had not been washed from his body. The smell of sex was strong, he laughed out loud to himself as he realised Kakarot more than likely smelled just as good as he did.

* * *

The car journey home seemed longer than usual; it had been awkwardly silent. Goku was relieved to be home and showered; he thought his family may have noticed that he smelt rather interesting to say the least. Having not slept much the night before he collapsed onto his bed and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He awoke sometime later to something tickling his nose “ha ha, stop it.” he murmured sleepily. “Don’t start this again Veg…” he paused, remembering where he was and that it couldn’t possibly be Vegeta. He half opened one eye to try and see who it was tickling him. It took a moment for the sleepy haze to dissipate but as it did he found his sons staring at him with big grins on their faces as Goten tickled his nose again with a pillow feather.

“Are you getting up sleepy head?” Goten chuckled

With his batteries recharged Goku felt a rush of energy run through him as he bounced up and attacked his youngest son with all the tickle power he could muster. Gohan sat on the edge of the bed laughing as his little brother wriggled about in amusement, desperate to be free. “Oh, you think it’s funny do you Gohan?” Goku laughed as he grabbed his eldest son with his other hand and began his vicious assault of the tickles on him too.

Chi-Chi could hear the laughter and screams of all three of them from downstairs and smiled as she prepared the evening meal. She was not impressed with Goku for his disappearing act that morning but was incredibly happy to see that he seemed to be back to his normal happy self. It was upsetting for everybody when Goku was out of sorts, especially with someone as carefree and loving as Goku, all you want to do is make them better.

Goku entered the kitchen with Goten propped on his shoulder, the tears of laughter still streaming down his rosy cheeks, and his other arm around Gohan’s shoulder.

“Hey Chi-Chi, is dinner nearly ready? We’ve worked up quite an appetite.” Goku asked hungrily.

“It won’t be long now boys. Gohan will you set the table please?”

Gohan did as he was asked while Goku and Goten went into the living room, Goku listening to what his youngest son told him about the excitement he had at Trunks’ house. Goku thought back to the excitement he had had himself, he could not wait to see his prince again, but for now he was happy. He loved his sons with all his heart, he was glad that they were happy. He could get used to this, being at home with his family again, while he and his prince shared their…whatever it was they had forming, even though, for now they had to keep it behind closed doors.

Dinner went by quickly, they all enjoyed it with Goku starting first and finishing last as usual. After, the whole family retired to the living room, Goku watched a martial arts tournament while Goten slept on his lap tired from the party the day before; Gohan sat beside him half watching the TV half reading a novel. Chi-Chi lit a fire and continued knitting something that appeared to be for a baby. Goku shrugged and continued watching his programme.

_This is great._

As it grew late Goku realised that Vegeta wasn’t coming after all, that was okay he would appear tomorrow to spar he predicted. Yawning, Goku decided that he too was ready for bed again. He lifted his youngest son and carried him to his bed, kissing him on the forehead as he tucked him in. He glanced into Gohan’s room on his way to bed to see that he too had already fallen into a deep sleep; he walked over and turned his bedside lamp off, brushed his hand though his son’s thick dark hair. _Sleep well Gohan._

Goku had not felt this content in a long time; he closed his son’s door on his way out and headed for his own bedroom. Once there he found the light off, his wife asleep in bed with her back to the door. _Perfect._ he thought to himself, he had not been in the mood for Chi-Chi to be lying on her back asking that Goku make love to her. The thought of having sex like that now bored him entirely; he would rather pleasure himself. To lean over Chi-Chi for human sex seemed utterly pointless to him now that he had experienced intense Saiyan sex the night before, several times, and that morning also.

Goku undressed but decided he would not sleep naked; it didn’t seem right. He had to give his wife some respect. After all he still did care about her; she is the mother of his children, she cooks his meals, washes his clothes like she had always done. For him to sleep the same way with her as he did with Vegeta did not seem right.

 _The whole thing isn’t right Goku._ His morals interjected.

Pushing that aside for now, it didn’t take Goku long to fall into a deep sleep, all night he dreamt of being with his Prince, of spending time with his children; he could live like that for the rest of his life. Goku felt whole again and never wanted to lose that feeling again. At last he could sleep again.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke early the next morning as usual, she turned and glanced at her husband who was still fast asleep cuddling his pillow, snoring, and drooling a little. S _ame Goku as ever_ she thought to herself. She rose quietly, put on her dressing gown, and headed in the direction of the kitchen, only to discover her son’s where up and already made their breakfast. _Oh, great another mess for me to clean up._ She sighed to herself leaving the kitchen and entered the living room to find Goten sitting on the couch with his full attention on his favourite Saturday morning show.

“Goten have you seen Gohan?” She asked

“…yea…he is…out in the garden…doing exercises.” he replied, not taking his attention from the television.

Chi-Chi walked over to the window and sure enough Gohan stretching. She went out after him and asked why he was training? He answered her with “I was thinking of going training with dad today so I’m getting a head start.” “But Gohan, what about Videl? Are you not going out with her today?” “Nah, she felt like staying at home today.”

Chi-Chi sighed and returned to the house. She wanted the absolute best for her first-born baby, in her opinion that was for him settle down and start a family. She realised that Gohan had no intention of such a thing for some time yet; she felt it was her duty as a mother to try discreetly to convince Videl that Gohan was the man for her. That they should consider marriage, however she was starting to give up hope on the situation as she was tired of trying to do everything herself, her recently returned husband was of little help in the matter.

 _The things I do for my boys._ the tired woman thought to herself.

* * *

Still in bed Goku became aware it was morning, that he had slept longer than he usually did. He jumped up and automatically sensed that Vegeta was already on his way to continue their training, among other things. Goku ran for the bathroom and showered quickly. He dried himself just as quickly, grabbed his Ki gear and ran for the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

As he got there, he tried his hardest to rush around Chi-Chi and not get in her way. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a cheerful “Good morning Chi-Chi”. She smiled and said good morning in return. Nothing else was said between them until just as Goku tried to head out the door when Chi-Chi said: “I think Gohan is planning on going with you today.” Goku froze, this was going to complicate things. Sure, it wouldn’t get in the way with training, in fact it would be good to have an extra partner, but it was the other business Goku was thinking about. The prince would not be amused if they had to work and no play.

“I need him to do a few chores for me thought, so I’ll be calling him back at some point this afternoon.” Chi-Chi continued.

With a sigh of relief Goku replied “That’s not problem Chi-Chi, Gohan will be glad to help, I’m sure.”

She nodded as Goku rushed out the door, he was greeted by his son in the garden who was waiting for him. “Well son, are you ready for a hard days training?” Goku asked excitedly “I sure am dad!” he replied. “Ok then let’s go!” Goku said as they took to the sky.

They had not been flying one minute before they ran into Vegeta. He did not have the expression on his face that Goku was expecting once Vegeta noticed both he and Gohan there. In fact, he had no expression on his face at all other than his normal one. Goku could sense that Vegeta was confused as to why Gohan was with him so he opened his mind to Vegeta and let him know the situation.

Goku was pleased at how well Vegeta was able to act normal around him while Gohan was present. “Well then, shall we get started? How about I take you both on?” Vegeta asked with confidence. Father and Son both looked at each other grinning, as they accepted Vegeta’s challenge launching their offensive at the prince of all Saiyans.

Meanwhile back at the house Chi-Chi was in the garden hanging washing out to dry, she heard the battle and looked up. From where she was standing the three of them looked like hundreds of little dots, they were moving that fast, with Gohan occasionally being thrown out of the war zone only to fly straight back into it.

 _At least they are having fun._ She thought to herself with an appropriate level of jealously. Goten ran out of the house passed her and yelled with excitement “Bye Mom, I’m going to Trunks’ house, I’ll be back at dinner, love you!”

Before she could say anything to stop him, he was gone. Chi-Chi was not bothered as she finally had the house to herself for a bit of much needed peace and quiet.

Time seemed to fly by for the three Saiyans training. As they say does time not fly when you are having fun? Before Gohan knew it, he heard his mother’s voice calling his name, causing all three of them to pause their training, the two older Saiyans looking at the younger. With a rather sad and bruised face he told his father and Vegeta he would see them at dinner and flew towards home.

Gohan was just barely out of sight when Vegeta leaped at Goku causing both to fall through the thick forest top to the ground below. The tress where so tall and thick that it was dark on the forest floor, with little glimmers of light squeezing through small breaks in the canopy. Their whole bodies were covered in sweat and blood as they rushed to undress each other to feel their naked bodies combined.

"Please Kakarot," Vegeta moaned as he pulled his nails down the taller Saiyans back, hard enough to draw blood. "Don't tease me anymore; you’ve been doing it all day.”

Goku held him to the ground straddling him, preventing him from rising, pressing their lips together. His kisses moved down the prince's muscled chest, saliva-coated fingers slipping between his legs. Something within Vegeta made him want to surrender to a power greater than his own, a power he could trust not to take advantage of his submission.

Vegeta had freed himself from Kakarot’s hold, now on his hands and knees before the younger man, teeth bared as he presented himself to be fucked. Goku's large hands rested on the prince's hips, gently pulling their bodies together with a moan of ecstasy as he slid his pre-cum covered head inside Vegeta. Their joining complete, he began rocking his hips in slow circles.

Vegeta hissed "Kakarot, _please..._ "

When it seemed the smaller Saiyan was about to protest again, Goku relented and pulled out of his tight opening, only to plunge inside the velvety enclosure once more.

Goku repeated his lusty action, sliding leisurely out of his lover's body before slamming back in.

They had no need to be silent now; nobody was around them for miles to hear them. The prince let out a roar of satisfaction as the two rocked together.

Before long Goku had lost his willingness to tease Vegeta, the pressure building within with each thrust, his electrified nerves erupting is fiery pleasure his hands tightened on the prince's hips as he began to thrust harder, faster. His lover's body moulded itself around him. "So good," he gasped, tightening his grip further. Vegeta growled in agreement, clutching at the grass as he braced himself.

Until, surprisingly, Goku stopped, panting. The younger Saiyan slowly retreated, exiting his lover, and resting on his heels. Goku's head tilted back as he breathed, eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead. He reached out to his mate and gently rolled him over. Kneeling between the prince's thighs, he kissed him. Vegeta growled softly

“Fuck me Kakarot”

For a few moments more, Goku's thrusts were quick but controlled as he tried to hold himself back. Vegeta, however, did not agree with this. He wrapped his legs around Goku's trim waist, pulling his lover in deeper than before. The larger man's startled gasp turned into a growl, his control slipped away, as his instincts took over. Goku took the prince's arousal in one hand pumping in time with his thrusts.

As Goku cried out Vegeta's name the prince howled with pleasure, their bodies pulsed, their minds shut down as they were overwhelmed with orgasm. Goku filled his lover with his warm sticky essence; he continued to pump at Vegeta’s erection with great speed until there was an explosion of cum all over his torso.

Goku withdrew from his mate’s heat and lay on him, resting his head on his chest. They lay there for several minutes before Vegeta finally spoke:

“That was fucking amazing…”

* * *

As Gohan flew towards home he looked back to see if his father and Vegeta had resumed their training. He wanted to stay with them; he was having so much fun but they were no longer in sight, thinking nothing of it he continued on his way.

As he reached home his mother was waiting for him in the garden. “That was fast, I’m impressed” she said. Gohan smiled asking her what chores needed done. “I want you to clean the mess you and your brother made in the kitchen this morning.”

“That’s all?” Gohan asked in delight, expecting to hear a mountain of chores needing completed.  
 _This is great, I can get this done fast and get back to training._ the young half Saiyan thought to himself.

In record time Gohan had the kitchen cleaned and sparkling. It’s great when one of your best qualities is speed. Chi-Chi was impressed and thanked her son.

“Ok mom I’ll be back with dad at dinner, see you then.” Gohan raced as fast as he could back to the battle zone excited to continue his work out. When he arrived at where they had been training his father and Vegeta were still nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes and concentrated on where his father was, quickly discovering they were on the ground.

 _Excellent._ Gohan thought to himself. _I can startle them with a sneak attack and totally throw them off guard._

Gohan descended to the forest floor, getting pricked by a few unforgiving bushes as he did. Once there he sensed exactly where they were, he crept slowly around the bushes trying to find a spot where he could wait until the moment was right to strike. Gohan found the perfect location he was looking for and peaked over his hiding place getting ready to attack. What Gohan saw next, he would never forget.

 _What is that? What are they doing? OH MY GOD_ he screamed internally in shier shock. Instead of the perfect tactical position to attack he had a clear view of his father pumping himself into Vegeta.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? WHY IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS DAD HAVING SEX WITH VEGETA? WHY? WHY? WHY?_

Gohan could hear every noise, every pant, every grunt. Hearing Vegeta moan in pleasure echoed in his head, it was something he would never forget as much as he tried.

_WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS?  
DOESN’T HE LOVE MOM ANYMORE?_

_IS HE GOING TO BREAK HIS PROMISE?_  
IS HE GOING TO LEAVE WITH VEGETA?   
IS HE GOING LEAVE US, LEAVE ME AGAIN?

_HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN TOGETHER?_

_DIDN’T HE TRUST ME ENOUGH TO BE HONEST WITH ME?_

These are just a few of the questions flying through his mind. What came next made Gohan’s stomach wrench, the sound of a parent reaching their climax is something no child should ever hear, and to make things worse Vegeta continues to moan until he too reached his orgasm.

Gohan could not stand anymore, a mix of emotion and shock at what he had just witnessed he retreated the way he had come. Frustration and anger building he could not help but think his father was about to leave again, he never did stay in the one place for long.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_I suppose I better get up…I really don_ _’_ _t want to. I_ _’_ _m way too tired_ _…_ _after yesterday I don_ _’_ _t think I_ _’_ _ll be able to move for a week_ _, G_ _od it was amazing thought._

Goku finally turned round and looked at the clock on his bedside table. “Oh crap 11 O’clock!” he yelped.

As far as he could remember this was the latest he had slept in, ever. However, after the work out he had had the day before he felt he had an excuse, not that he would be able to explain that excuse to his wife.

 _I_ _’_ _d better think of something good to tell Chi-Chi why I_ _’_ _m up so late. I_ _’_ _m surprised she hasn_ _’_ _t been in yet to waken me._ He pondered to himself.

The tall Saiyan left his bedroom and walked downstairs, the house was unusually quiet for this time of day. Normally Goten could be heard running about with his seemingly endless amount of energy and excitement, Chi-Chi could normally be heard either rustling about in the kitchen or humming to herself as she cleaned the house. But to Goku’s surprise when he reached the kitchen, he found it was empty. There was a letter on the table that Chi-Chi had left for him:

**_Dear Goku_ **

**_Goten and I have taken a trip to town to meet Bulma and Trunks_ **

**_Going shopping and then to take the boys to the park._ **

**_There are sandwiches in the fridge for your lunch, and don_ ** **_’_ ** **_t worry I will be back to make dinner._ **

**_Chi-Chi._ **

“I wonder where Gohan is. Chi-Chi didn’t mention him in her note?” he said to himself.

Goku walked across the hall to the living room to look for his son. It was empty, he glanced outside and still Gohan was not to be found.

“Very strange...” Goku mumbled to himself “He must still be in bed.”

Goku went back up the stairs to find the door to his son’s bedroom closed, he often thought Gohan had been born in a field with his tendency to leave doors open, he must have been asleep after all.

Goku decided that it was best to let him sleep, Gohan had a busy schedule trying to fit in being the Great Saiyaman and then spending whatever free time he had with Videl, although not that Goku considered any of that free time.

“What am I going to do with myself? I don’t want to train alone so I guess I will just have to wait until Gohan decides to…” Goku paused his conversation to himself when he suddenly realized that was exactly what he was doing…talking to himself. He laughed and shrugged it off. With the events of the last few days still heavily occupying his thoughts, for the first time in a long time he was happy. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself, being overly optimistic however, when something feels right it feels right; this surely did. To experience something that transcended mere physical pleasure was something he never thought possible, for the first time in his life he was excited to be a Saiyan, to explore what that meant and to explore it with Vegeta. He really wanted to see Vegeta again today, but his better judgement told him that was not a good idea, their…relationship if that’s what it could be call, was still very new, they still had to discover how it was going to work. He worried that Bulma or Chi-Chi would notice them spending a lot more time together, not that it would necessarily trigger many suspicions, but paranoia was absolutely a factor playing on him.

 _Because you know it’s wrong Goku!_ His morals protested.

 _HOLD ON A SECOND_ Goku paused as he realized the greatness of his discovery. Chi-Chi said that she and Bulma were going to be gone this afternoon, that meant Vegeta was alone at capsule corps, he could be there and back again before anybody even noticed he was gone.

Goku gleamed with that famous infectious smile of his from cheek to cheek. He had no time to waste; he put his fingers to forehead and was gone in an instant.

As Gohan felt his father’s Ki disappear he slowly opened his bedroom door peaking his head out, looking up and down the hall sneakily to make sure the coast was clear. He ran quickly from his bedroom to the bathroom and locked the door once he got there, standing in front of the mirror looking at himself he regretted it almost instantly. He looked just as bad as felt, no matter where he looked, he still had the images of his father and Vegeta seared into his mind, with the same questions still running through his head.

_Is he going to break his promise?  
_ _Is he going to leave with Vegeta?  
_ _Why didn’t he trust me to tell me his feelings?_

Gohan decided a shower might help, exhausted as the hot water washed away the dirt from his body, he was hoping it might clean the thoughts from his mind. When he had finally arrived home last night he had climbed into his room through the window avoiding all contact with the rest of his family, unable to face them as he knew he would have been unable to hide his emotions. For now, he figured the best thing to do was continue avoiding everyone until he could decide what he was going to do, so far that was to keep this discovery to himself.

Though obviously not pleased, Gohan wasn’t overly upset by the fact that his dad was having an affair, nor was he overly upset with the fact that it was with another man. After all, his mother had lived the last seven years of her life without his father, they were bound to have drifted apart. In fact, they were still in the adjustment period of having him back in their lives. In some strange subconscious way, he could not explain it, some part of him understood that his father would want to be with a Saiyan. Sexuality was not something he had ever given much thought to, his view peopled loved who they loved and that was final, what that might look like was of no concern to him. Like his dad, Gohan was proud of his body and had no issues with being naked, around men or women, did that make him in part gay?

_That’s irrelevant Gohan._

He knew the relationship between his mother and father hadn’t been the same since he had returned from the dead, it was obvious they cared for each other but from what he could tell that was the extent of it. What hurt Gohan the most was the lies, if his father felt ashamed enough to lie or hide the fact that he was involved with Vegeta, then was he ashamed or unhappy enough to leave them again? Did he care that little? Goten was still getting to know his Father, could he really leave him too?

_Why must he keep it a secret from me? We have trusted each other with EVERYTHING in the past. Is he keeping it a secret so he and Vegeta can vanish one day on one of their_ _“_ _training quests_ _”_ _and never come back?_

“When did I become so cynical?” Gohan questioned himself. “I’m sure Dad has his reasons, I’m sure he’ll be able to explain everything.” He tried to convince himself.

The fact is he was scared, scared he was going to lose his father again, he knew he would not be able to mentally go through that pain again. He’d always looked up to his father however, he was so conflicted, he could feel that conflict slowly turning to anger. This isn’t him, Gohan isn’t like this and he resented the fact he felt this way. At this point he had convinced himself that his father was going to abandon him for his new lover.

* * *

As normal Vegeta was in the gravity room at capsule corps training and had been since dawn. Unlike Kakarot he felt exhilarated after yesterday’s sparing/shagging session; mind you he had not been the one doing all the work. They were like two teenagers who had just discovered sex; now that they had tried it, it was all they thought about. The connection they had made, pure Saiyan pleasure they had experienced had been unlike anything Vegeta had expected. He suspected their years of built up tension and rivalry had only amplified the experience further however, Vegeta being the disciplined man that he was continued his training as normal trying his hardest not the think about the other Saiyan. It didn’t help much when the Saiyan in question suddenly appeared in front on him.

“Hey!” said Goku in his childish voice high pitched tone.

“It took you longer than I thought it would Kakarot,” Vegeta smirked “how long did it take for you to realize I was here alone?”

Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head, “Well I was sleeping, I managed to tire myself out yesterday; but I’m full of energy now!” Goku said with a grin on his face.

Vegeta smirked, looking his secret lover in the eyes noticing that Kakarot had the same look on his face. Less than a second later the taller Saiyan had wrapped his arm around him and embraced them in a forceful kiss. Kakarot parted Vegeta’s lips with his tongue and explored his mouth, tasting him; really taking notice of the taste of the prince’s mouth for the first time. When they finally parted, Goku stared Vegeta in the eyes and whispered to him

“I want to fuck you.”

This automatically had Vegeta aroused, he dragged the both on them to the ground and pushed Kakarot on to his back, kissing and touching him all over, frantically ripping his clothes off so he could feel his soft fiery skin against his own.

Goku let out a whimper as Vegeta abused one of his nipples with his teeth, nipping and sucking it, while his fingers teased the other. Since Vegeta had been training he had an advantage, all he was wearing was a very tight pair of spandex shorts, Goku starred down to admire the beauty of the man pleasuring him, paying attention to his ass in those overly form fitting and flattering shorts.

Goku gasped in shock as he felt the prince’s firm grip around his throbbing erection; he began to pull at it slowly while continuing to kiss his way down Goku’s muscular abdomen, finally stopping just below his navel, nuzzling the hair there with his nose; continuing to pull at his firm arousal, his foreskin covered in pre-cum. Goku looked down at to find out why he stopped, only to find the prince’s dark eyes looking back up at him.

“What’s wrong Vegeta?” he said in between pants trying to take his mind off the fact that the prince had his cock in his hand.

“Nothing at all Kakarot, I’m just going to take this slow.” Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face, knowing fine rightly that he intended to tease Kakarot until he could not take it anymore. He pulled Kakarot’s trousers off fully revealing his bare body, Kakarot closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt the prince’s breath over the tip of his penis.

Vegeta very lightly ran the tip of his tongue over the taller man’s cock, resulting in him arching his back trying to thrust his way into Vegeta’s mouth.

“You didn’t think I would make it that easy, did you?” The prince teased.

Goku whimpered as the prince continued to pull at him, much slower than any time previously. Vegeta once again brought his mouth over the tip of Goku’s uncut dick and pulled back the skin to reveal his already seeping member. Goku felt the sudden rush of cold air surrounding him and gave something between a yelp and a whimper in anticipation, Vegeta started to fondle Kakarot’s sac not giving the man what he knew he wanted.

“Ve…Vegeta…please…please…just take me.” Goku pleaded.

The prince was already tired of teasing; he wanted to suck that thick cock just as much as Goku wanted him to; without warning he took in the tip of Goku’s member, tasting the pre cum. Goku arched his back again only this time he took the prince by surprise and thrusted further into his mouth. The prince welcomed this by pulling at him while he sucked the full length of Goku’s long arousal, Goku knew he wouldn’t be able to stand this for long, yelling at the top of his voice in ecstasy taking advantage of the fact that nobody was in the house. The prince started to fasten his movements, sucking on Goku ever harder feeling that he was nearing orgasm; sucking harder and harder, pulling faster until Goku’s whole body went into spasm, letting out a silent yell as he shot his seed into the prince’s mouth. 

The prince did not stop his actions however, he continued to suck and pull at Goku even after he had swallowed all the younger Saiyan’s essence. Overwhelmed with pleasure; Goku put his hands over his face to hold back a scream as he could feel the pressure of another orgasm building. Goku’s mind shut down with pleasure as his whole body once again was riddled with ecstasy, lightening fires spreading throughout his nervous system; every nerve in his body on fire as he felt the Prince’s heat all over him, his veins ready to burst as his body tensed up, shooting his seed into the prince’s mouth once more, the prince stopping to lick up every bit.

Vegeta looked up and laughed at Kakarot who was lying on his back panting heavily, trying to force his breath to return, every nerve ending in his body still on fire; he had never felt such pleasure.

The prince slowly crawled up his chest and licked his lover’s cheek, whispering in his ear

“You think it’s over Kakarot? Today I’m going to be the one to fuck you.”

Goku looked at him in shock, as if to say, “no more I can’t take all this pleasure.” He started to wonder if it was possible to die from a pleasure overload, because at that moment it felt like he was going too.

Vegeta pulled himself up and slowly started to pull down his blue spandex shorts, Kakarot’s eyes followed them as he did, still unable to make a noise since his second orgasm.

Once he had rid himself of the tight shorts Vegeta lowered himself to sit on top of Goku’s chest, masturbating himself to give the younger Saiyan a full show of what was about to be put inside him. Lowering his dick just close enough that Goku could play with it with his tongue he continued to wank himself smearing the taller Saiyan’s tongue with his own pre-cum.

Initially Vegeta had not imagined Kakarot would submit in this way, he was the superior warrior after all, a fact he had resigned himself to which is why Vegeta had seen to it that Kakarot had always been the top. It was the Saiyan way; the weaker of the two was always submissive.

 _I guess something can be said for human traditions._ Vegeta smirked to himself.

Eager to finally be inside Kakarot’s body, Vegeta rose lifting Kakarot’s legs and wrapped them around his neck, lowering again onto his stomach, resting on his elbows so to get a good look at Kakarot’s hole. His cock ached at the sight, he had waited years for this; to make the lower-class warrior submit, he found it ironic that after all this time it hadn’t required him to defeat him after all. He stuck his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them, pausing when he realized he had something better in mind, wasting no time at all to place his mouth over Kakarot’s opening.

Moaning at the unexpected pleasure between his cheeks, being tongue fucked by the prince was almost enough to push Goku over the edge again. “oh my god, that’s amazing.” He panted. The words pleased something primal within Vegeta, knowing of his ability to please his mate only encouraged him to explore his hole more, wanting to taste every inch of him.

The ache of his arousal was becoming too much for Vegeta, needing to be inside the other man now. He gently pushed up and positioned his dick over Kakarot’s entrance, massaging it with his head, lubricating it further with his own moisture. He pushed the tip in, breaking the barrier of anticipation and to Vegeta’s surprise Goku let out a quiet moan of enjoyment, as he slowly pushed in further helping the ring of muscle to stretch and relax, the tall man moaned more.

The prince was surprised at just how much Kakarot was enjoying the sensation; he really had thought that Kakarot’s instincts would have taken over and never agreed to this. He had wanted his mate to feel what it was like; how good it felt to feel the others essence in their body. The pressure of Kakarot on his member was almost cathartic, wanting to test Kakarot’s virgin hole fully.

“I’m ready Vegeta. I want you inside me now.” Goku moaned.

The prince withdrew himself, already missing his mate’s warmth. He looked at Kakarot one last time, testing him for any signs of resistance. He had no need to as Goku brought his legs down around Vegeta’s waist, ready for him to begin. Vegeta hesitated no longer pushing his hard member into Kakarot’s body, pushing past; feeling the Saiyan slide down the length of his shaft.

Goku moaned in pleasure at the pressure, this was a great deal tighter than before, but it felt so good, the line between plain and pleasure blurred. After the first few seconds he began to relax and really start to enjoy it; moving with the thrusts, ecstasy. Vegeta had never felt this good; Kakarot was tight and warm, the feeling of the younger Saiyan all around him was addictive. No matter how much Vegeta pushed into the man’s body he felt like he could go deeper.

Lost in his pleasure, without realizing it he had begun to thrust into Kakarot with great speed and force, he only became aware of it when he heard the younger Saiyan start to scream out in pleasure continually, moaning louder with each thrust. Kakarot’s body began to tense up, getting tighter around him, Vegeta could feel that he was nearing his climax, the pressure within his cock demanding release, he ached to fill Kakarot with his seed.

“Cum inside me!” Goku cried

An eruption started within Vegeta at those words, the words of his rival fully submitting to him. Vegeta was no longer in control, his pleasure had taken over, intensifying so much he had no way to release it, it was almost maddening. With no way in his current state to release this pleasure threatening to consume him, he began to power up, raising his Ki at great speeds. Goku could feel the power emanating off his mate surrounding him, as the prince’s power level raised, he began to fuck him harder and faster.

Goku let out a primal noise of ecstasy as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan while still inside him, Vegeta’s body filling up with power, every muscle in his body expanding, his Ki surrounding him. Vegeta quickly pulled out, rubbing his member at his entrance before pushing himself all the way into him again, fucking him hard. The pleasure too much, Goku surrendered himself to the fire as he too began to power up, quickly transforming himself into a Super Saiyan. The sudden rush of heat around Vegeta pushed him far over his limit, as he forcefully pushed his entire erection into Kakarot, feeling his balls clap off the other Saiyan’s ass as he did, shooting his seed deep into him.

Cause and effect, feeling the Prince explode within him caused Goku’s third orgasm to quicken as he convulsed in climax, it was euphoric. Vegeta collapsed over Goku, resting his head by his, still inside of him, neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes, unable to function during the come down of their joint orgasm.

“Holy fuck.” Was all Goku could eventually manage.

* * *

Gohan lay on his bed, his face buried in the pillow. He had felt their power levels rise, feeling ill imagining what they were doing, something told him it was not training. No child should ever have to see their parent engaged in something that explicit.

_He didn_ _’_ _t try to talk to me this morning, he left to go and see him.   
He is going to leave; he doesn_ _’_ _t want to be here anymore. He obviously wants to be with him._

As these thoughts continued to run thought his head, he could not hold the tears any longer, he had kept them at bay all day, but he felt so useless and insignificant, he didn’t know what to do, his father had never kept any secrets from him in the past, which only further fed his paranoia. He was sobbing so loud he had not heard his mother and Goten returning, it was only when his younger brother burst into his room and jumped on the bed beside him that he noticed they were back.

Goten was about to inform his older brother of his exciting day when he noticed his sadness, crawling up the bed he shook his brother’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong Gohan? Why are you crying?” He asked.

“It’s nothing Goten I’m fine…” Gohan said muffled by his pillow, trying his hardest not to sob.

“Do you want me to get mom?” Goten replied.

Gohan quickly sat up and turned to his brother “No Goten don’t get mom, she can’t see me like this, you have to promise me you won’t tell her?”

Gohan could tell he was upsetting his little brother, after all he was only 7 years old; it upset him to see his older brother sad. Goten was such a caring child that he now had tears in his eyes too, his bottom lip quivering, simply because he had seen his brother’s tears. Gohan pulled him close into a hug.

“I’m ok Goten honestly, you don’t need to get upset, see I’m fine?”

Gohan wiped his wet face and put on a smile on to show his younger brother he was ok. Goten smiled and hugged his brother even tighter.

“I don’t like it when you’re sad Gohan, please don’t be sad.” he pleaded.

“Its ok squirt, I’m fine, but I want you to promise me you won’t tell mom. Will you do that for me?”

“Sure!” he replied, “I’m good at keeping secrets!”

Gohan just laughed. “So, are you going to tell me about your day?”

Goten immediately when off on a ramble about his overly exciting day, not missing out on a single detail.

* * *

Goku arrived home to discover his wife and son were home.

 _Oh crap!_ He thought. _We must have been asleep longer than I thought. I_ _’_ _d better transport myself to the bathroom and shower, I_ _’ll_ _make it seem like I never left._

Gohan had sensed his father return, and then subsequent transportation to the bathroom.

“Huh, trying to hide the evidence” Gohan remarked to himself.

“What?” Goten asked.

“Hum? Oh, Sorry squirt. Tell you what, you go down and help mom with the table and I’ll be down soon. Ok?”

“OK Gohan, hurry ok? I’ve still got lots to tell you!” Goten replied running off to help his mother while Gohan sat on the bed thinking about what to do next.

_Do I say something to him? Should I tell him I know? Or do I just act normal around him?_

Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his mother’s voice calling him for dinner, he made sure that he got down to the kitchen before his dad; he didn’t want an awkward conversation with him on the way there.

When he arrived, he sat at his place beside his brother and waited for their meal. Goku quickly ran in with just a pair of tight blue jeans on, still dripping wet from his shower.

“Hey guys!” he said. “Did you have a good day?”

Goten again went into detail at great speeds about their day out with Bulma and Trunks, as he was doing so Chi-Chi had handed out their meals and sat at the table with them as they all started eating. Gohan started asking his mother about their day out, hoping that she too would go into detail and save him from having to talk with his father; concerned that he might notice he had been upset. Fortunately, he was in luck. Goten had kept his dad occupied throughout the meal while Gohan had managed to stretch out his conversation with his mother. Once they had finished Gohan offered to stay with his mom and help with the washing up while Goku and Goten went into the living room to continue their conversation.

 _What is wrong with Gohan?_ Goku pondered to himself while his youngest son rambled on. _  
_Goku may not have been known for his IQ, but one thing he was inertly aware of was his son. He was concerned that it had been obvious Gohan had gone out of his way not to talk to him.

Chi-Chi soon walked in and sat down in her usual chair beside the fire.

“Where is Gohan?” Goku inquired

“He offered to finish up in the kitchen for me, he said he had something to think about.” Chi-Chi replied, obviously none the wiser something was off.

 _Okay Goku, no need for panic._ Paranoia setting in.

Goku used his instant transmission to appear in the kitchen behind his son, poking him on both sides jokingly.

“Hey Gohan, What’s up? Goku said in a chipper voice.

“I’m fine.” he replied bluntly.

“Are you sure? Your aura says otherwise?”

“No, I’m fine” Gohan replied in cold voice effectively ending the conversation there.

Goku stood there for a moment feeling awkward. He had no idea what to do; Gohan had never been this cold with him before. He didn’t need Saiyan sense to know his son was angry.

“I’m tired, I’m going to go to bed.” Gohan quickly said before his father could say anything else.

Goku watched him leave; he had searched his son’s feelings and he knew Gohan was lying to him, he could feel that he was upset about something. Goku felt a pang in his chest at the thought his son felt bad enough that he had to keep something from him. Realizing he was being a hypocrite; he could not expect his son to tell him everything that was happening in his life; after all he was keeping a rather big secret of his own. Gohan was man now, not the same little boy that Goku remembered holding in his arms.

Deciding he would go to bed, he paused by his eldest son’s room and pondered on the idea of going in but decided it would be better to leave him; Gohan had made it clear he wanted to be left alone.

In his room Gohan lay on his bed, shaking with nerves. He had felt his father searching his feelings to try and find the answer, that was why he had to get out of the kitchen quickly.

“I can’t handle this…” Gohan said “…its time I grew up and moved out.”

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Goku half opened one sleepy eye, it was just starting to get bright outside; he could hear the birds starting to sing their songs. Deciding he would sleep a while longer Goku turned over to make himself more comfortable. He rested in that place between sleep and awake for an hour or two longer, aware of his surroundings he had heard his wife getting up slightly after sunrise to start her usual morning routine.

His body went into its normal morning auto-drive as he undressed for his shower and began to wash, still in that early morning daze; slowly becoming more aware as the hot water awoke his senses. The next step was to dry himself and then to clean his teeth, as he stood in front of mirror, yawning, and scratching his head as he did, he paused for a moment to admire his naked body. Goku had always kept his body in tip top condition and in perfect health, but never had he considered his sex appeal. Only after recent events had Goku begun to take an interest in keeping his body pristine for the prince.

Goku was snapped from his morning daze as he noticed the bruise marks around his waist. Yesterday’s Super Saiyan sex had been the best he had ever had in his life, but obviously rougher than normal, and in more than one area as Goku also became aware of the dull ache in his rear.

Rushing back to the bedroom, rustling about his wardrobe he quickly lifted the first pair of boxers he could find and pulled them on, hiding the evidence of his lustful secret. Goku did not want to take any chances that his family might find out, at least not yet, that would be the disastrous result he feared so much. He didn’t want to be the cause of anymore pain for his family but for his own sanity he had to take that risk. What he had with Vegeta no longer felt like a sexual relationship, it was becoming something else he could not explain, but his Saiyan urges could and he had to see them through.

However, that was not the only reason, he wasn’t using Vegeta for sex, pleasure or to put excitement back into his life. Goku genuinely cared for Vegeta, they had a connection now; after all, they were the last two full blooded Saiyans, it meant a lot to Goku to be able to share what that meant.

Now fully dressed Goku stared out the window, not really looking at anything. He felt different this morning, in a good way. He could feel Vegeta, he was certain he could feel Vegeta’s Ki inside of him, as if their Ki had merged and formed a new one. He wondered if Vegeta felt the same, perhaps both Ki had changed to incorporate the other? He was changing and he knew it. This was Saiyan.

“GOKU, BREAKFAST IS READY!” Chi-Chi shouted from the kitchen.

Goku left his room and headed for the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of his youngest son as he ran from his room, also in the direction of the kitchen. Goku paused at Gohan’s room and decided to wake him just in case he hadn’t heard his mother’s call. (As impossible as that seemed.) He opened the door peaking his head in slowly, only to find an empty bed. Thinking Gohan must already be downstairs he closed the door again and rushed off to get his breakfast.

“DADDY I asked mom if it was ok if I went to Trunks’ house today and she said yes, but that I had to check with you first! So, can I go, CAN I CAN I PLEASE?” Goten pleaded with his father as they both sat down at the table.

“Sure, you can go son, have a good time. Tell everybody there I said hi ok?” Goku answered

“Sure, thanks Daddy I will!”

Chi-Chi joined them at the table, only to notice that Gohan’s seat was still empty, his breakfast quickly getting cold. She frowned, walking over to the bottom of the stairs shouting up to Gohan.

“Gohan…(Munch)…isn’t…(Munch)…in his room…(Munch)” Goku corrected.

“That’s strange, he hasn’t come down this morning.” Chi-Chi said trying to figure out where her son could be.

“I saw Gohan fly out his window early this morning, before the birds woke up.” Goten announced not taking his eyes off his food once.

Goku and Chi-Chi paused, both looking up at each other. It wasn’t like Gohan to take off like that. Goku then remembered his son had obviously been upset about something the night before and wouldn’t say why.

Chi-Chi nodded at Goku as he put his fingers to his forehead and searched for his sons Ki.

“That’s strange…” Goku said frowning.

“What is it Goku? What is wrong? How come you’re still here?” Chi-Chi questioned premature panic in her voice.

“I can’t find him.” Goku replied, still searching

“MY BABY! Something’s wrong with him, Goku you need to find him!” Chi-Chi screamed, clearly overreacting in her typical fashion.

“Relax Chi-Chi, there could be a number of reasons why I can’t find him, it doesn’t mean something bad has happened, if Gohan were in any danger I promise you I would have known about it long ago, there is no need to overreact.” Goku replied trying to calm her down, still baffled as to why he could not find him, but he thought it best not to reveal that to his wife.

Goten sat, enjoying his breakfast; watching his mother circling around his father, quizzing him as to why he could not locate their son. As soon as he finished, he quickly yet quietly slipped from his seat and crept out the back door, trying to escape unnoticed so that his parents didn’t have an opportunity to interrogate him.

Once Goten had made it to the safety of the outdoors he took off at great speed, headed in the opposite direction of Trunks’ house. He flew for quite a while looking all around him trying to remember where exactly it was, he was trying to find. The young half Saiyan stopped and stared at the bird’s nest he had seen a few days earlier, he smiled at the little chicks attempting to fly from their home; he drifted closer and gave a giggle.

“My brother taught me how to fly, it’s really easy! You should wait for your mom to get back though, she’ll teach you.” Goten giggled at the noisy chicks.

His thoughts returned to his brother, looking around for a second to get his bearing he flew towards the closest mountain and headed straight for the top.

As soon as he landed, he shouted for his brother.

“Gohan…GOHAN! It’s me Goten, I know you’re here you can come out now!”

There was silence for a moment. Goten quickly turned around at the sound of rustling coming from the top of a tree behind him. He smiled as he seen his brother slowly descend from his hiding place.

“How did you know I was here Goten?” Gohan quizzed partially annoyed, partially amazed.

“I followed you” Goten replied with a big grin on his face, happy at his achievement.

“You better get going Goten, I came here to train **alone.** ” Gohan ordered

“No, you didn’t” Goten argued, a frown on his face. “If you’re training then why were you hiding in a tree, keeping your Ki so low so that nobody could find you?”

Gohan looked at his younger brother in surprise. He wasn’t a baby anymore, and he realized he wasn’t going to be fooled as easily as he had been in the past.

“I felt like having a bit of time alone that’s all.” Gohan sighed

“People only want to be alone when they are sad Gohan.” Goten said, his frustration apparent as the frown on his face got bigger.

“I’m not sad Goten.” Gohan replied

“Are too!” Goten snapped “I saw you crying yesterday, **remember**?”

Gohan looked at his brother in frustration; he was shocked at how difficult it was proving to be to fool him. What was he supposed to say now; he couldn’t tell him that he had found their father and Vegeta fucking in the forest; it would only confuse him and make matters worse?

Goten walked over to his brother and jumped onto his shoulders, the frown on his face gone.

“You can tell me Gohan, remember I promised I wouldn’t tell mom, well I promise I won’t tell about this either.” Goten said with a smile on his face.

Gohan smiled but lifted him down, he wasn’t in the mood to be playful, he had just tried (and failed) to leave home to save himself the agony of having to live within a lie. Obviously, he had to iron out some aspects of his plan since his 7-year-old brother had been able to find him.

“Videl and I had a fight, that’s all,” he lied “I came here to think about it, I have to tell her that I’m sorry, noting to worry about, OK squirt?”

Gohan looked at Goten anticipating his answer. Goten stared back at him with a black face, which quickly turned into a smile.

“That’s OK Gohan, don’t be upset, she is just a girl.” Goten said in an innocent voice.

Gohan laughed and gave him a cuddle.

“I better go Gohan, I told Trunks I would be at his house ages ago. You better go home soon mom is freaking out, dad is worried too.”

“I’m sure he is.” Gohan said looking at the ground.

Goten quickly gave his brother another hug and said goodbye.

Gohan watched him fly away into the distance, once he was out of sight Gohan slumped to the ground, with tears threatening to fall.

_What am I going to do now?  
_ _This is so difficult; I don’t know what I’m doing.  
_ _Where am I going to go? I can_ _’_ _t go to the lookout dad will find me there.  
_ _Why did he have to do this?  
_ _Anywhere I go he is always going to be able to follow me.  
_ _Why dad why?_

As all the thoughts ran through Gohan’s head, he was unable to hold them back any longer and the tears began fall. Why did he feel so emotional? He felt as if he was breaking apart from the inside out. Bringing his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them, he buried his head in between them and let the sobs out.

_I_ _’_ _m going to have to say something to him.  
_ _I can_ _’_ _t run away from this, it_ _’_ _s not the way I was taught.  
_ _Be brave Gohan!_

Gohan looked to the sky, the sun was getting high now, it was going to be a beautiful day, but somehow, he couldn’t seem to find the bright side of things. He closed his eyes and gave one big last sigh; it was now or never.

“You can come out now dad, I know you’re there.”

Shocked that his son had noticed his presence Goku slowly came out from his hiding spot.

“How did you know I was here dad?”

Pausing briefly Goku replied, “You may be trying to hide your Ki, but Goten wasn’t. Once I sensed he wasn’t headed for Trunks’ I knew he had gone to you.”

Gohan laughed, he should have thought about that. There was a long silence, Gohan still with his back to his father, stared to the sky. Goku was the one to eventually break the silence.

“What’s wrong Gohan, don’t tell me it’s because of a fight with Videl.”

Gohan lowered his head between his knees again and muttered “No, it’s not Videl; it’s got nothing to do with her.”

Goku walked over to his son and sat beside him, it was painful for him to see his son in this much pain. “What is it Gohan you can tell me.” He sympathised.

“No, Dad I can’t!” Gohan shouted lifting his head again, the tears starting to fall once more.

Goku went to put his arm around his son, hoping to try and comfort him, but felt a painful pang in his chest when Gohan resisted him; standing and moving to avoid his touch. Goku looked at him in shock while Gohan looked down at him tears starting to fall rapidly now.

“How can I trust you with anything Dad? You’re the one keeping the biggest secret of all!”

Goku froze.

_Is he talking about Vegeta and I?  
_ _How could he know?  
_ _He doesn_ _’_ _t, he couldn_ _’_ _t  
_ _There is now way._

The thoughts ran through Goku’s head at speeds unimaginable to man as he was suddenly aware that every muscle in his body had tensed up defensively. Was he the reason his son was in so much pain? He already knew the answers to that question, Gohan’s silence said it all.

Goku jumped to his feet taking a step back, his legs like jelly. Gohan would not take his eyes off him, were he usually saw joy, all Goku could see now was hurt and accusation.

“I saw you two Dad, in the forest. I’d finished working for mom a lot sooner than I’d thought, I rushed back to continue training, only to find you with him.”

Goku looked at his son in shier horror, for the first time in his life his gut instinct was telling him to run, to run as fast as he could, to protect himself; he wanted to. His face burned red with embarrassment, mortified at what his son had witnessed, terrified at what might happen next, utterly ashamed of what he had done, for putting his son in this position. As he heard Gohan say the words part of him shattered, he had done exactly what he had set out to avoid. Tears of his own were threatening to emerge, but he managed somehow to keep them at bay, he had to be strong, to somehow try and fix the situation.

Gohan was waiting for his father to respond, he had said his piece, finally got it off his chest, there was a sense of relief now, only for it to be mirrored with a fear he hadn’t anticipated, what was going to happen next?

Goku finally managed to speak “I’m sorry Gohan, I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt you.” Goku pleaded, no longer able to look at his son he was that ashamed.

“How long dad? How long have you two been together? Since Namek? Since the Androids?” Gohan questioned, his anger returning momentarily.

Goku shook his head, his shoulders dropping as the sinking feeling he’d felt after Buu’s defeat began to spread throughout his chest like a virus.

“That’s not important Gohan, I don’t deserve your forgiveness for what I’ve done, I don’t expect it.” Goku placed his fingers to his forehead, preparing to leave.

“You don’t get to leave yet.” Gohan said angrily, reaching forward grabbing his father by the wrist. “You’re going to explain this to me.”

Their eyes met then as Gohan used the physical connection to search his father’s feelings. He wasn’t prepared for what he felt next. Cold, it was so cold. It was pressing down upon him with crushing pressure, it was suffocating, he needed to breath, how was he going to catch a breath? This was truly a dark, miserable place.

He recoiled from it instantly, like you would from an electric shock; it was an automatic response. “Oh my God, what was that?” He looked around waiting for his father to explain but he was already gone.

* * *

Vegeta stood in the kitchen of his home preparing his lunch, his wife and son getting on his last nerve as Bulma was chasing Trunks, trying desperately to get him dressed.

“It’s useless woman, you are never going to catch him.” Vegeta barked.

“I MIGHT BE ABLE TO IF YOU HELPED **VEGETA**!!!” Bulma boomed

She paused her efforts, stopping to get her breath back, glaring at the smirking Vegeta before her. She was about to protest further only a large looming figure appeared before her, she screamed falling to the floor in fright before it became clear that Goku had appeared before her.

“Goku don’t do that, you scared me” she gasped placing her hand to her chest trying desperately now to catch a breath.

Vegeta also looked in shock, he had not been expecting Kakarot today.   
_Could this clown be any less subtle?_   
It didn’t take long for him to realize something was wrong, sadness was riddled all over Kakarot like a plague, he did not need Saiyan powers to sense it.

“What are you doing her Kakarot?” Vegeta questioned.

There was no reply, Goku kept his back to him, his head down. He walked past them both without a word, knowing exactly what he was there for. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other in surprise deciding to follow him as he walked into Bulma’s lab.

“Goku?” concern apparent in Bulma’s tone.

The tall Saiyan had begun looking through her Capsule drawers obviously looking for something. He had no idea where to start. “Bulma I need a capsule house now; can I have one please?”.

“What on earth do you want a capsule house for Kakarot?” Vegeta demanded, angry that he had not received a response to his previous question. His anger only intensifying when he did not get a response to his second question either.

“Sure, you can Goku, is there anything the matter?” Bulma asked reaching her hand into her pocket searching for the right capsule she had been upgrading earlier that morning.

“No, no problem.” Goku replied, refusing to look at either of them.

Bulma threw the capsule to him which he caught one handed, placing his empty hand to his forehead. Vegeta had had all he could stand by that stage; furious that Kakarot had clearly ignored him more than once. However, he would have be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t concerned, but he was not going to admit that publicly. Vegeta grabbed the other Saiyan’s arm just in time as they both vanished in an instant, leaving a confused Bulma wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Gohan raced as fast as he could home, desperate to find his father again. He had never felt despair like what he had felt on the mountain top. Despair like that could never have come from someone who didn’t care, who didn’t feel regret. Gohan only hoped he never had to endure anything like that again. He had to tell his father he forgave him, that he was not angry, that he had made a mistake. He knew the relationship between his parents would never been the same, but that came secondary right now. His father was in pain, a pain that he was not convinced he would be able to survive himself. Goku to understand that Gohan had made a mistake.

_GOD! How could I have been so stupid?  
_ _Going to leave Gohan, get a grip!  
_ _I was too aggressive.  
_ _ I _ _ ’ _ _ ve _ _pushed HIM away, not the other way around.  
_ _Dad please let me help you understand what I felt._

Gohan finally arrived home but found that the house was empty, his mother had obviously gone shopping, she usually went into town at this time of the day, he knew Goten would be at Trunk’s house by now, he had no idea where his father could have gone.

_Ok Gohan, calm down.  
_ _Think about this._ _Where would he have gone?  
_ _Who am I kidding, he could be on a different planet for all I know?  
_ _NO, he is still here I can feel it._

* * *

Vegeta let go of Kakarot’s arm, looking around trying to figure out where they were. He did not recognize the area; they seemed to be in a remote forest. His son’s Ki was quite some distance away, it was dark here There was a flash as Kakarot opened the Capsule house, walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta’s anger threatened to erupt as it was obvious Kakarot planned to continue to ignore him. He marched over to the house and burst through the door; he found the other Saiyan sitting in on the living room on the sofa.

“What are you playing at Kakarot?” Vegeta shouted, failing to keep his temper at bay.

“Why did you follow me Vegeta?” Goku sighed

“Baka!” Vegeta barked. “You appear in my house, ignore me twice and then vanish without explaining yourself? I will not have it!”

Goku had only been home a matter of months and already he had caused more grief than he ever imagined he could.

Vegeta stood staring at the helpless Saiyan expecting an answer, an uncomfortable cold pressure forming in his chest that he would inspect later, right now he had to deal with Kakarot; it would wait until later. He was resisting the same feeling he had felt that day he had knocked Kakarot into the mountain, the urge to care and comfort him. Luckily for Vegeta, he had a truly short tempter which was winning over his conflicted emotions.

“What the hell is wrong with you Kakarot?” … “Don’t make me ask you again.”

“I…I... hurt Gohan” he whimpered

“He is part Saiyan, he will recover. Why are you being so emotional Kakarot?”

Vegeta approached the younger Saiyan instinctively wanting to close the distance between them, it was at this point Goku remembered it was being with Vegeta in the first place that had caused Gohan pain, much like Gohan had resisted him he dodged the prince’s touch.

Never one to take no for an answer, Vegeta grabbed him and pulled him close, searching for the moment it would be okay to kiss him, he didn’t have to wait long. The feeling of the strong prince around him was comforting, Goku felt safe and secure. Vegeta lifted the upset Saiyan and carried him towards the bedroom. Whispering in his ear as he carried him:

“Let me make you feel good Kakarot.”

* * *

Gohan woke in his bed and tried to shake the tiredness only to find his mother in the other side of the room cleaning.

 _Oh boy…_ Gohan thought to himself. He had not seen his mother since the day before, he was sure she was going to give him a headache over not being there at breakfast that morning.

Chi-Chi sensed he was awake “You’re awake.”

Gohan sat up and looked out the window rubbing his eyes.

“What time is it?” he yawned

“11 o’clock” Chi-Chi replied “You disappeared this morning, when I come home, I find you here, but your father is missing? I’m not going to ask any questions, but you did have me worried earlier, I figured I’m just going to let you and your father do whatever Saiyan business it is that you’re doing. I can’t stop you, so there isn’t much point in me worrying.”

Gohan looked at her wide eyed. His mom had changed a lot in the last few years, when he was young, he never would have imagined his mother reacting in this levelheaded way.

“Thanks mom, I appreciate that, and I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Chi-Chi smiled and ran her hand through her son’s hair. “Are you hungry?” 

“No thanks” he replied “I promised Dad I would go and get him when I woke up, I’ll be back soon I promise”

Chi-Chi frowned at Gohan, but then sighed. “Like I said I can’t stop you, but be careful ok, and come home safe.”

“I will mom I’ll see you later.” Gohan answered, giving his mom a kiss, running out of the room.

Gohan felt much better, he was rested and full of energy, he knew what he had to say to his father. They would talk things out between them; he had a good feeling that everything would be ok. As he flew through the night sky his Ki lit it up with a blue glow, with the wind blowing in his face and the power of positive thinking he felt good, things were going to be ok.

* * *

Goku woke in the arms of his prince feeling safe as Vegeta held him tight, for now he had forgotten the day’s events and was content. Vegeta had that effect on him, when he was around him; the rest of the world seemed to melt away, nothing else mattered. Crazy to think how much had changed for them both in such a short period of time. That did not mean that he did not care for his children, they were the most important people alive to him, but as he lay there and watched his prince sleep, he quickly realized Vegeta now fell into that category too.

Goku slowly untangled their naked bodies being careful not to wake Vegeta. He tip-toed past their scattered clothes on the floor and went into the bathroom. He washed his face, rubbing away the day’s troubles, He had been so upset earlier he had not thought about his actions, he had just acted. Gohan had caught him completely off guard, his defenses had taken over and he had run. When had he ever ran from conflict before? As he stood there staring at himself in the mirror all his previous feelings of guilt and shame began to resurface; what was he going to do, and how was he going to fix it?

Still feeling strangely emotional without properly thinking it through Goku had made the decision to exile himself from the others, that way he would be incapable of hurting them further. He would explore his Saiyan heritage further, committing himself only to his training, pushing emotion out of the equation. He would become a Vulcan. He planned to live alone from now on, train off world and mask his Ki while at home, yet staying close enough to his family and loved ones that if they ever needed him in a desperate situation he would be there to help.

 _Wait no…_ he would not run! Riddled with indecision he then though of Vegeta and how quickly and very persuasively he had made everything feel that little bit better. He was not 100% sure about what he was going to do about anything, but he would think of something, with Vegeta’s help.

_What is wrong with me? Don_ _’_ _t be a coward Goku!_

He left the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom, Goku had to try extremely hard not to laugh out loud at the sight of Vegeta, he must have been too warm because he had kicked the bed clothes off and was currently eagle spread naked across the bed. 

It was very warm in his new home, Bulma had obviously fitted an extremely efficient heating system, deciding to get a drink he walked down the hall towards the kitchen when all of a sudden he sensed an immensely powerful energy appear out of nowhere. He paused, attempting to figure out who it could be, time did not give him the chance as he heard a noise come from inside the kitchen.

Feeling startled, his warrior instincts took over as he powered up, hair standing straight turning an electrified golden as he transformed to Super Saiyan, not caring that he was fully naked, his muscles bulged at the sudden increase of power as he burst into the kitchen.

As he entered there was a tall figure standing in the shadows, it quickly became clear they were no threat to him as they purposely lowered their Ki. The shadowy figure came forward revealing themselves.

“GOHAN! What are you doing here?”

“I’m obviously better at hiding my energy than you are.” Gohan said with a somber face.

Goku tried to speak but his attempt failed…

“I was terrified you were going to leave again. I thought…I understood…but I guess I was wrong.”

Goku finally spoke up “I’m so happy you’re here Gohan, let me ex…”

“Stop.” Gohan interrupted “I was right all along, you ran from me today, you ran straight to Vegeta. Did you plan on coming back this time?”

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Goku sat at the kitchen table with his arms folded staring at nothing, simply staring. He was a million miles away in thought; it was a better place. Last night had been one he wished he could forget, all that he had tried so hard not to do he had managed to achieve in a matter of hours, and for the first time in his life he was having difficulty coping with the situation. Why was he so emotional? Why had he not taken control of the situation and fixed it already? He sat there, not moving, not even blinking, unable to see a way to fix this issue. As they say, “The lights are on but there’s nobody home.”

In the bedroom Vegeta woke from his deep sleep, he sat up and had a sniff around him, the room smelt interesting to say the least; the smell of naked Saiyan and lust was all around; Vegeta liked it, the strong smell was invigorating. Sitting up he lifted his underwear and went to look for Kakarot.

He found him sitting in the kitchen, surprised he hadn’t greeted him when he entered the room, it became apparent to him quickly that the younger Saiyan was in pain. Vegeta immediately began to feel that indescribable feeling at the sight of his lover’s pain, that need to fix it, his body went into auto drive as he moved to sit beside the other man. Vegeta didn’t understand why this happened every time Kakarot was hurt, it was starting to frustrate him that he couldn’t seem to control these urges and Vegeta never like the thought of not being in complete control.

He put his arm around the younger Saiyan and pulled him closer but said nothing, Vegeta knew he would speak when he was ready. He would listen and hopefully be able to offer advice.

A minute or so past before Goku finally said “He was here again last night; he came while you were asleep.”

“Do you mean Gohan?”

Goku nodded falling silent again, still staring at nothing. Vegeta continued to hold him but decided to force the conversation further. “What happened?”

Goku remained silent showing no sign of emotion, just a blank expression. That wasn’t a good sign. Vegeta almost would have preferred to see tears, that way he would have had a better indication as to what exactly he was feeling, this wasn’t exactly his forte, feeling only slightly uncomfortable, but like any other challenge he intended to face it head on. He gave the younger Saiyan a nudge anticipating an answer, it worked.

“He was here to tell me he forgave me for lying, that he was wrong.” He paused, “He didn’t say that, He told me he had been right all along…that I ran from him and straight to you just like he knew I would.”

Unsure how to continue, Vegeta continued to listen. “I’ve hurt him Vegeta, what am I going to do? Gohan and I have always been so close, and in a matter of hours I threw it all away.” 

Vegeta was trying to assimilate what Kakarot had told him, he had never really been one to talk about his feelings, it was accurate to say that he was not the best at this. Normally he would say something like: “The boy is a Saiyan he will learn to get over it.” However, those words didn’t come to mind. All he thought about was what he could say that would make Goku feel better.

“Gohan is confused Kakarot, you must be the one to fix this.”

Goku was not surprised, it was the obvious type of response to come from Vegeta, if only it was that simple, but he was glad to know Vegeta was trying to help.

“I can’t Vegeta, I tried to explain to him last night, but he got angry. I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving but he…punched me, I’d never seen so much anger or hurt in his face before, it was so unlike Gohan. He told me not to come home, if I was going to leave, best to leave now. Do you know what’s so funny about it all?”

Vegeta shook his head in response, admittedly he was shocked to believe that Gohan had attacked his father or said the things Kakarot claimed, to say that it was so unlike Gohan was an understatement.

“I believe him. They are better off without me.”

Vegeta hit the table with his fist, finally making the other Saiyan wake from his stare.

“BAKA don’t be so stupid. Why would you think that, they are your family, if you do leave them then you will become exactly who Gohan is talking about.”

Vegeta paused, trying hard not to lose his temper. Kakarot didn’t need another person shouting at him right now.

“Kakarot you’re tired, hungry and you’re obviously not thinking straight. Go and shower, I will make us something to eat and when you’re done, we’ll take again, we can plan what we are going to do about this.”

Goku gave a very faint smile and left the table headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Once again Bulma found herself chasing after her son trying to get him dressed. She was quickly getting tired of this routine, as was she quickly getting tired of never having any help from her other half. As much as she loves and cares for Vegeta there is only so much she can take.

But today, to make things worse not only did she have Trunks to contend with she also had Goten who had stayed over the night before.

“BOYS…BOYS I MEAN IT COME HERE NOW!”

Bulma found that her voice was starting to fail her, she really did need to quit smoking. Desperate times call for desperate measures she always thought, and this was one of those desperate times, even though she did not get any physical help from her husband he was the best weapon to use against rebelling children.

“OK BOYS, I MEAN IT IF YOU DON’T START TO BEHAVE IM GOING TO CALL VEGETA AND TELL HIM HOW YOU’RE MISBEHAVING!”

Trunks and Goten instantly stopped in their tracks and looked at Bulma with worried looking faces. “That’s more like it.” Bulma grinned, but before she could tell the boys to go and get ready the phone rang.

“Hello…oh hi Chi-Chi, how are you? I’m fine thanks…yeah Goten is here don’t worry…Goku? No, I haven’t seen him. Oh, wait yes, he was here for about 30 seconds yesterday asking about a capsule house…no, he didn’t say what he wanted if for. All I know is that Vegeta left with him and I haven’t seen either of them since, you know what they are like…yeah, I know, listen, don’t worry Chi-Chi you know what they are like, they will come home in their own time…if I hear anything from them I will call you as soon as I know okay?…alright then I’ll speak to you later, bye.”

Bulma put the phone down and turned her attention to the boys again who were still standing there silent. “Goten that was your mom, she wants you to be home by dinner time okay?”

Goten nodded. Bulma ordered them both up to Trunks’ room to get themselves washed and dressed for the day. “That was scary huh Trunks? I bet your Dad is really scary when he gets angry?” Goten enquired.

“Nah, he aint that bad really, but what’s wrong with your dad? He keeps running away all the time.” Trunks replied.

“He isn’t running away!” Goten protested “he likes to train a lot; he is the strongest fighter in the universe you know!”

“Na ah, my dad is!” Trunks gloated

The boys didn’t last very long before they were wrestling and play fighting again, Bulma could hear them from downstairs, but she no longer cared, for the mean time she had a bit of time to herself to get some work done.

* * *

Chi-Chi scrubbed at a stain on the kitchen counter with all her strength trying desperately to get it out. She found that cleaning was a good way to take her mind off things. Is it any wonder that their house was always sparkling?

_I know I told Gohan that I wouldn_ _’_ _t stop him from doing what he needs to, and that I would try not to worry but this is killing me. I wake up one morning and Gohan is nowhere to be found. Goten then sneaks out before I have a chance to quiz him about where he is going, then Goku vanishes from sight while I_ _’_ _m in the middle of talking to him_ _. “Stay calm Chi-Chi.” They tell me, so_ _I try to stay calm and reassure myself that they are all strong Super Saiyan_ _’_ _s and can take care of themselves. Next, out of nowhere Gohan appears in his bed only to take off again the second he wakes up, I don_ _’_ _t see or hear anything from them again until god knows when. HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL CAN THEY EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM? I’m the last to know anything around here!_

Chi-Chi slammed the kitchen counter in frustration, all this thinking and worrying was giving her a headache. She had barely slept the night before she had been that worried, thinking about where all her boys could be, tiredness getting the better of her she decided she would take a short rest; it was either that or open a bottle of wine, however, it was a bit early for that just yet. It was a beautifully warm day, so she opened the living room window to let the gentle breeze blow in as she lay on the sofa. The birds outside could be heard singing, Chi-Chi focused on their song to help clear her mind so that she could sleep.

It felt like she had only been asleep 10 minutes when she heard the front door opening. Chi-Chi sat up quickly and looked at the clock; she had been asleep for almost 2 hours, she bounced up quickly to go and see which of the three had come home.

“Gohan” she sighed “Thank god you’re home, where have you been all this time? Where is your father?”

“It’s okay mom I’m home now, don’t worry. Listen I have something to tell you, let’s sit down.”

“What is it Gohan you’re worrying me.”

“It’s …dad…” Gohan paused trying to keep his anger from surfacing while Chi-Chi stared at him in panic.

“He’s gone and he isn’t coming home this time.”

Chi-Chi looked at her son, her posture and expression relaxing. She took a minute to take in what Gohan had just told her, giving it time to sink in. She eventually said:

“I had a feeling he was going to disappear again; he hasn’t been the same since he got back. What is it this time? Away training or saving another world? Gohan please don’t tell me he is dead again, he just got his life back and after all the sacrifices he has made I want him to at least be happy, he doesn’t deserve to die.”

Gohan was shocked by this calm side of his mother he had been seeing recently, becoming almost annoyed that she was taking this so well, if only she knew what he’d really been up to. Gohan wanted her to be angry like he was, he wanted to tell her that he had found his dad fucking Vegeta in the forest, but he simply could not do that to her, she did not deserve that pain.

“No, he is not dead, he has gone to continue his training and this time he isn’t sure if he will be back.”

Chi-Chi nodded and gave a sigh.

“Well son we’ve been in this position before, your dad has always had to do what he thought is right and there is nothing we can do to stop him. There is no point in getting upset either, we have been there and done that before too, try not to worry I know we will see him again someday, now let me go and make you something to eat okay sweetie?”

Gohan sat there not knowing if his mother was taking this extremely well or extremely bad, he suddenly wasn’t sure if what he was doing the right thing. He kept thinking to himself:

_This is for the best,  
_ _He is happier now he is with him.  
_ _We will be happier now that we can move on with our lives.  
_ _The truth will ever have to come out.  
_ _Things should be better._

Gohan knew deep down he didn’t believe any of that for a second, what his mother had said kept running through his mind:

 _“_ _Your dad has always had to do what he thought is right. A_ fter all the sacrifices he has made I want him to at least be happy. _”_

He was riddled with indecision again, for now Gohan was going to try to continue to convince himself that what he was doing was better for everybody, better for his mom and brother, and like his mother had suggested, was going to make his father happy. He slouched on the sofa and looked out the window into the forest and began to plan what he was going to do from here on in, but no matter how much he imagined himself being a perfect son, boyfriend and brother something was always going to be missing, he couldn’t go back now, could he? He had made his bed and now he must lay in it.

* * *

Vegeta was rustling about trying his hardest to throw together something remotely tasty for Kakarot to eat. It was rather difficult to do so with just the standard food scraps that Bulma put into these capsule houses, however, he tried his best with what he could find.

Goku finally came out of the shower and back into the kitchen looking slightly better than he had before; he had colour in his cheeks now and no longer had that blank stare, he gave Vegeta a halfhearted smile as he sat down to his breakfast. They sat in unawkward silence eating their meal, Vegeta had finished his long before Goku, who was picking at his, but compared to any normal man Goku’s picking was a decent pace. When he eventually finished, he looked up at Vegeta and sighed, “Why are we doing this Vegeta?” 

“What do you mean Kakarot?” Vegeta answered

“This…what happens from now on? Is this is going to be my home? I obviously can’t go back to Chi-Chi and the others, Gohan made it truly clear they are done need me.”

Vegeta gave Goku his cold stare.

“Like I said Kakarot, the boy does not know what he is talking about, if you wish to return to them do so, and force them to obey your wishes.”

Goku raised his voice slightly

“You’re wrong Vegeta! All Gohan’s life all I have done is leave him without a father for longer than I’m ashamed to admit, then return only to leave again. I’ve put him through battles the rest of the universe could not even imagine, Christ I nearly got him killed on at least a dozen occasions. I will not be the one to cause him anymore pain, I certainly will not do the same to Goten! Gohan was right, it is better that I leave now, as for Chi-Chi; she deserves far better than this, she deserves a husband who won’t cheat on her, who will give her the love she deserves.”

“Kakarot your emotional, self-pitying attitude is unbecoming of your Saiyan heritage…”Vegeta warned, looking at the younger man whilst trying not to become defensive, he had the feeling he was going to be one of Goku’s next topics, he wasn’t wrong.

“Vegeta…what is going on between us? Not once have we spoken about what we feel for each other, our sex drives have done that for us. We can barely be in each other’s company for more than five minutes before ripping our clothes off. I can’t live like that forever.”  
  
Vegeta was silent, his volatile internal rage threatening to combust. _Remain calm Vegeta._

“How do you feel about me Vegeta? I know how I feel about you, but if this is going to end in more pain then it must stop here.”

Vegeta was struggling to keep his temper in check, for once he was aware that an explosion of anger would only fuel this scenario to an undesired outcome. He had never had this kind of conversation before, it was completely alien to him; he felt exposed. He did not share his feelings easily; they should have been obvious to Kakarot.

“Vegeta, your silence has said it all. For both of our sakes this must stop now. I can’t be the cause of anymore pain.”

As Goku said the words he felt he may implode from the pain, he knew he loved Vegeta, everything in his Saiyan core told him that. He could not express in words just how much it hurt him that the prince did not appear to feel the same way, but right now he felt the need to protect himself from any more pain by following Gohan’s advice, to not let this progress any further, short term pain, longer term gain. 

“Vegeta, I think you should go now; forget about this. You have your own family to take care of.”

The prince was in involved in a ruthless a war with his emotions. He was a Saiyan elite, he had been trained all his life to be cold, heartless, to be the perfect warrior. His training was to prevent situations exactly like this one; his guard had been lowered; he had allowed himself to indulge in a human style relationship, he was compromised. If only this had been a true Saiyan bonding, if Kakarot had submitted like he should have he would not be able to challenge Vegeta in this way. All those years of training and discipline were fighting against these new human feelings, he wasn’t sure how to react, all he knew was that these feelings hit hard. The fact was this wasn’t a true Saiyan bonding, Kakarot hadn’t submitted to him completely, in fact it had almost been the other way around, and for the first time in his life he wasn’t going to argue. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this uncomfortable and unfamiliar situation, and the easiest way out he felt was to go with what Kakarot was demanding. With more difficulty than he cared to admit to himself he forced on his cold exterior that everybody knew so well.

“Very well Kakarot, I’ll leave, do not expect me to rush to your aid again anytime soon.” He said in a cold voice, unwilling to acknowledge how much the words burnt like acid in his mouth. Vegeta marched out of the house and blasted into the sky.

Goku remained in his seat breaking a little more with each passing second. The tall, strong and happy Goku that everybody once knew felt dead to him now. He was alone, everybody that truly had a place in his heart had gone. Unable to hold it any longer Goku put his head on and table and wept.

* * *

Vegeta flew at speeds he did not know he could reach; he did not care where he was flying, he had to get away from that place. He could feel the rage swelling up inside, struggling to keep his control, he stopped in the middle of a desert and floated in midair trying to come to terms with what had just happened, focusing all the time on trying to remain calm.

 _WHY WHY WHY?  
_ _WHY HAS THAT BAKA THROWN EVERYTHING AWAY?  
_ _WERE MY ACTIONS NOT CLEAR ENOUGH?  
_ _DID THEY NOT SHOW ENOUGH INTENT?  
_ _WHY MUST EVERYTHING DECENT IN MY LIFE BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?  
_ _I WILL NOT TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!_

With these conflicting emotions in his head at once the result was pure rage, unadulterated rage. Feeling his control slip, happily relinquishing himself to his temper, Vegeta’s anger erupted with the largest explosive wave he had ever conceived, threatening to consume him, destroying the area around him for miles. Once the dust had settled his anger’s thirst had not yet been quenched, he blasted several Gallick Guns into space nearly destroying several planets in the process, screaming in fury the entire time.

Still not satisfied, Vegeta exploded into super Saiyan sending more violent attacks into space, he would not settle for this, slowly his anger began to transition from Kakarot to himself.

_IT_ _’_ _S MY FAULT!  
_ _HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?  
_ _HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING WEAK?_

Eventually, exhausted with no energy left Vegeta fell to the sand below. He lay their panting in the scorching sun engulfed with rage traveling inward, he would never allow anything like this to happen to him ever again, he would never allow himself to feel these feelings again.

He knew in his mind that it was time to continue his journey far from this world, far from the distractions that where everywhere, he would find a place where he could discipline his mind to be the way it was during his time in the Frieza defense force, then he would never be vulnerable to this kind of pain again. Someday he would return to see his son, he had taught the boy all he needed to know, it was up to him now how he used that knowledge. If Trunks so wanted, he could seek him out when he was ready. Most of all Vegeta had to get away from Kakarot, ever since they met Vegeta had been obsessed with him, firstly to defeat him once and for all, to surpass him, secondly to make his submit, the two went hand in hand and he had achieved neither. It was time to finally move on, to forget about him.

* * *

Gohan lay in his room reading, trying to do anything he could to take his mind off recent events. He knew it would take time to adjust to things without his father again, but he had not expected it would be this difficult. He had done it before; until recently his dad had been dead for the last 7 years so why was he having a hard time now?

Gohan’s phone ring he answered it quickly.

“Hi Videl…I know, I’m really, really sorry I haven’t rang you in the last few days, but thing’s have been really crazy…yes I know, please try not to be too angry, I will make it up to you I promise…oh I’m sorry I’ve got to go, mom is calling me, got to go bye!”

Gohan hung up before Videl had a chance to reply, recently he had felt overly pressured by both his Mother and Videl to spend as much time as he could with Video, it was obvious she wanted to marry him (not to mention every time his mother heard mention of Videl she went into wedding mode), but he was only 18 years old and not yet ready for commitment like that. Videl was an amazing, independent and head strong girl, they were great friends, he just wasn’t sure he wanted to get married. 

Gohan heard his younger brother arrive home, quickly followed by his mother calling him to sit down, that she had to speak to him. Gohan knew it was going to break Goten’s heart being told that his dad who he had only known for a matter of months had left him again, he told himself one more time that this was for the best, that he would look out for his younger brother as best he could in their father’s absence.

Rather quickly Gohan heard sobs coming from downstairs, in that instant all his own pain rushed to the surface unable to be restrained any further, he darted back into his bedroom and buried his face in his pillow.

_I miss you already dad.  
_ _How did we get here?  
_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry for lying, but it_ _’_ _s for all of us.  
_ _I love you_ _;_ _I wish I could tell you.  
_ _I bet you_ _’_ _re happier this way_ _,_ _you have Vegeta  
_ _I will take care of Mom and Goten._

Goten then walked into the room slowly, still sobbing he climbed onto Gohan’s bed beside him. Gohan wrapped his arms around his little brother comforting him, telling him that everything would be okay.

* * *

At that same moment, Goku was laying on his new bed feeling ill to his stomach, he had ignored Vegeta’s violent outburst earlier that day as best he could, instead focusing on his children, searching their feelings; feeling nothing but pain and sadness. He wanted nothing more than to hold his sons tight, to tell them both how much he loved them. He even wanted to hold Chi-Chi; tell her he was sorry for all the hardship he put her through.

To make things worse, Goku felt as though his body was shutting down. His temperature was rising and falling at a fast rate, one-minute roasting hot and the other freezing cold. The room began spinning, a cold sweat broke out as nausea pulsed through his body, his mouth filling with warm saliva as his stomach betrayed him, jumping to his feet he dashed for the bathroom. During mid sprint Goku’s Ki dropped drastically unannounced, causing him to fall forward tripping over his own feet. He managed however to make it to the toilet just in time as the unpleasant contents of his stomach came rushing up.

Goku felt as if he was dying, his Ki continued to drop at an alarming rate with no apparent cause. This was it, the final time he would travel to snake way, he was on borrowed time from Elder Ki after all. The room was spinning more now, with his throat on fire Goku had nothing left in his stomach to surrender. He fell back to the cold, soothing bathroom floor and lay there hoping to ride this out, though his Ki was still falling it had begun to slow and level off again. Perhaps he wasn’t going to die after all.

All Goku wanted was to be held by somebody, anybody at this point, he didn’t want to be alone. _Why am I so bloody emotional?_ He thought as he covered his eyes with his hands as a new wave of tears began to form. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_ Goku began to feel an indescribable feeling in his gut as all the Ki he had just lost began to gather there, it was compressing together, slowly moving toward something new. Suddenly Goku felt what can only be described as an explosion within him as the Ki was absorbed and took on a new form of Ki.

Goku’s body began to relax, the pain fading quickly. He was drowsy and weak from the sudden Ki drop, but the strangest thing of all was that he could still feel all that energy, but it was no longer his; it was a completely new Ki like none he had ever sensed before, yet at the same time strangely familiar.

“What the hell was that?” Goku said to himself.

“Don’t you mean **who** the hell is that?” A familiar voice said inside his head.

“Hi King Ki” Goku replied “Poor timing on your part, I’m not exactly at my best. What do you mean who?”

King Ki chuckled…

“I’ll get to that in a minute, but first we need to talk. I’ve been watching you, and I must say you have got yourself in a bit of a pickle, haven’t you? You and Vegeta, I did not see that coming. And Gohan? Well, he could have taken things better, but don’t worry he will come round eventually, just give him time.”

Goku sighed, “Thanks King Ki, it’s good to know that you understand. Like I said to Vegeta, I’ve caused everyone so much pain I think it’s better I leave them alone.”

King Ki laughed his full belly laugh. “Goku don’t be stupid! What has you thinking you caused so much pain? Wait, don’t answer that. I suspect what I’m about to tell you will make things clear.”

“Tell me what?”

Everybody loves you; can’t you see that? Gohan is in shock, give him time. Goku I want you to trust me on this, everything will be fine. And believe me you’re going to need all the love and support you can get”

Goku frowned…

“Stop avoiding my question, what do you mean King Ki?”

“Haven’t you guessed yet Goku? You’re pregnant.”

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Goku roared in laughter. “King Ki, finally a joke you told that is actually funny.” Goku bellowed, all heartache momentarily forgotten.

There was a moments silence from King Ki, once Goku had managed to control himself again King Ki replied: “Yes Goku, I suppose it would be funny, if I was joking.”

“Don’t be silly King Ki; everybody knows that men can’t have babies!”

King Ki gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, Goku you’re right, men can’t have babies, human males that is, nobody ever said anything about Saiyan males.”

Goku’s faced dropped, had it been possible it would have hit the floor. Goku waited for a minute to give that some further thought. He again, quickly dismissed the idea and again began to laugh. King Ki by this stage was beginning to grow impatient, patience was not really a virtue that many of the Ki’s had been blessed with.

“Goku, I’m being serious! This is a particularly important matter that we need to discuss, or have you already forgotten what happened to you two minutes ago?”

Starting to panic now, Goku could not decide if King Ki was telling the truth or testing to see how far he could take this joke. If he was still joking, the joke had lost its humor. “King Ki if you’re not funny anymore.”.

King Ki being the sarcastic Ki that he is replied “Am I laughing?”.

Goku knew then that this wasn’t a joke, and for the second time in the last minute, had it been possible Goku’s jaw would have hit the floor.

“Goku…Goku…Gokuuuu…GOKU!” King Ki shouted.

“How can this be possible, it’s not possible, it’s just not possible at all…no way…King Ki must be wrong?” Goku muttered to himself.

“Trust me on this Goku, I know what I’m talking about, it’s true, you’re pregnant and you’re going to have to accept that.

Full blown panic now started to set in, this was too much to handle all at once, couldn’t King Ki have at least waited to tomorrow, this day had been difficult enough. Not that being told you’re going to have a baby is easy for anybody to take in the first couple of minutes.

_I can_ _’_ _t look after a baby_ _…  
_ _Chi-Chi did all the work with Gohan when he was a baby, I wasn_ _’_ _t there when Goten was born.  
_ _I don_ _’_ _t know the first thing about raising a baby.  
_ _I can_ _’_ _t even get my son to talk to me at the minute, how can I raise a baby._

“Goku you need to stop thinking like this.”

Forgetting that King Ki had the ability to read people’s thoughts, he realized in this instance it was good thing, it didn’t leave the conversation open to interruption, no room for misunderstanding. Understandably still having issue coming to terms with that he had learned, Goku could not get the idea into his head that he was going to be a father, again!

There was silence from Goku for some time further; King Ki thought it best to let him consider for a minute or two, to let him come to terms with what had just been landed on him.

“Okay, so I’m going to have a baby…now what?” Goku managed to say.

King Ki struggled to contain his laughter, trying to keep things serious. “Goku you’ve always been able to make me laugh, it’s your carefree attitude, it never grows old.”

Goku frowned but King Ki managed to gather himself quickly, he could tell Goku wanted some answers. “(cough, cough) okay, okay, Goku, yes, it is true Saiyan males can have children, it was a regular part of Saiyan society in the earliest days, sexuality as you understand it didn’t exist, any Saiyan couple capable of producing offspring. However, as the years passed it became more and more rare that any of the males succeed in conceiving, and eventually it became a forgotten thing of the past. This happened thousands of years before you were born, it would have been spoken of very rarely. However, there is one thing about you and Vegeta that make you both hugely different.”

King Ki was unable to finish his sentence, interrupted by Goku “Oh my god, Vegeta. I hadn’t thought of him. Are you going to tell me the baby is his?”

Replying sarcastically King Ki said, “Well Goku, unless there is something you have to tell me about Chi -Chi then yes, Vegeta is the father. I’ve never heard of a Woman impregnating a Male…” King Ki began to ponder to himself, “Now all female impregnation, that is also a very interesting topic, the women of the planet…”

Goku sarcastically interjected, “Oh yeah, because a man making another man pregnant is something you hear about every day.” Goku ran his hands through his hair has he tried to come to terms with the fact that not only was he was pregnant; he was pregnant with Vegeta’s child. The man he had pushed away that very afternoon. He quickly began to have negative thoughts again, he a hurt his sons, his wife, Vegeta, and now their unborn child by depriving them of their father.

“Goku, stop it right there!” King Ki ordered.

“Goku you have to realize, Vegeta is not the kind of person who shows his emotions the way you can, that is not the Saiyan way. Trust me, I don’t need to be a mind reader to know Vegeta feels very strongly for you, I’d say just as strong as you do for him.”

Goku’s chest tightened, realizing that King Ki was right. He had been so confused with so much lately, he obviously couldn’t see what had been right in front of him.

“King Ki, I’ve been so stupid what am I going to do?” Goku whimpered.

“Goku, you’ve been in a depression since you defeated Buu, which unfortunately, is a very real thing for everybody, Saiyans included. It’s so important you talk to someone; you’re not always expected to carry the weight of the universe yourself.” King Ki’s words resonated with him, he was a god after all, they generally tend to be correct, right?

“Tie that in with your hormones which are about to go through some drastic changes, your emotional ride is only getting started. Mood swings, morning sickness and back aches to name a few.

_Oh, great._

“Don’t worry Goku, I’m going to help you, but first, there are some things that you must know.”

Goku wiped away the tears in his eyes that hadn’t fallen, his first win of the day.

King Ki continued, “As I was saying, there is something special that makes you and Vegeta different from all the other Saiyan males of the past thousand years, that is the fact you both are Super Saiyans.”

_That makes sense._

King Ki paused, slightly uncomfortable with this next question, “Now, did you and Vegeta happen to have…err…relations while in Super Saiyan form?”

The awkward silence was deafening.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” King Ki chuckled as Goku began to blush. “That is when I believe it happened, did you believe your transformation into Super Saiyan only increased your power lever and changed your hair color? Your entire body chemistry changes, I believe it reactivated the dormant genes in your body that are necessary to conceive a child, so effectively every time you have sex in your Super Saiyan form there is a chance you could fall pregnant.”

Goku looked down at his stomach and instinctively gave it a rub, it didn’t feel any different.

“Only with another Male Saiyan I might add, unless you were to wear protection, but even then, I doubt it would be effective.”

Goku’s face had turned a beetroot purple, scrambling desperately to try and regain his pride. “You know better than anyone King Ki, Saiyans can’t catch a human illness.”

“It is still good practice Goku, you should exercise more caution in the future.”

“So, I’m really going to have a baby?” Goku said with joy filling in his heart for the first time as he finally realized the realism of the matter.

“Yes, Goku in about 10 and half months you’re going to have a baby, Saiyan pregnancies are longer than humans. Normally there would have been a Saiyan female present during the birth, without going into details they help it go smoother, but don’t worry about that I’m working on it.

_OH MY GOD, WHERE DOES IT COME OUT???_

“Stay calm Goku, it doesn’t come down there, don’t be so childish.”

“Thank God.” Sighed Goku in relief, unintentionally holding his penis.

“There is more you need to know, but I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

Goku looked down at his stomach with a smile said: “King Ki what am I to do now?”

“Nothing for now Goku, within a day or two I’ll have a few loose ends tied up, trust me. I’ll be in touch soon.”

Goku was still smiling, rubbing his stomach things suddenly felt less terrible, King Ki’s reassurance had help. Goku was going to have another baby, he could not be sad about that. This was the challenge he had to focus on now, it was surely to put excitement back in his life.

Goku’s stomach gave a loud growl, he suddenly realized how hungry he was, he figured now that he was feeding for two it was time he ate.

* * *

Gohan lay on the floor in front of the television staring at it blankly, he wasn’t aware what he was watching; it was something his mother had to watch every single evening, if she missed an episode then all hell would break loose. Not that Gohan cared; all that was on his mind was his dad. It had only been two weeks since he had last seen him. True, he had gone for much longer in the past, but this time was difficult. The mixed feelings he had about the entire situation would not ease, had he done the right thing by not telling his mom and brother the truth? Had he done the right thing by telling his dad he should stay away? Subconsciously he knew that was not true, yet at the same time he was annoyed and hurt that his dad had lied to him; had chosen Vegeta over his family. \however, didn’t his dad deserve to be happy after all the sacrifices he had made? These conflicting emotions were intolerable, Gohan wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to stand this; he had to talk to somebody.

“Gohan, Gohan this is King Ki can you hear me?”

“I can King Ki, what’s up?” Gohan replied.

“King who?” Chi - Chi butted in.

“Gohan, can you go somewhere that we can talk in private? This is important.”

Gohan leapt to his feet and headed for his room, leaving a bewildered Chi-Chi sitting in her seat, eyes following her son suspiciously, she had the feeling her son would be doing one of his disappearing acts sometime soon.

Once in his room King Ki wasted no time in starting before Gohan had a chance to even ask King Ki what he had to talk to him about.

“Gohan this is especially important. It’s about your dad, I know you are angry with him, but you need to put that anger aside, he is going to need you now more than ever.”

Gohan dropped his head already fighting desperately to stop himself from crying, he could not speak for the lump in his throat, all he could do was nod in response.

King Ki continued, “Gohan, I know you’re hurting too, and yes you have the right to be angry, but the events unfolded in a very unfortunate way, sadly they spiraled out of control. Its time you went to see him, you must let your dad explain what happened, you owe him that much.”

The tears were now freely falling as Gohan mumbled, “I know, you’re right King Ki, I’ve been awful.”

“Gohan listen to me,” King Ki continued “I last spoke to Goku a number of weeks ago, I’ve been doing some research on his condition, unfortunately a situation is developing here in other world which has slowed me down somewhat, that is why I’m only contacting you now.” 

Gohan wiped away the tears as he stood up. “Is he okay King Ki?”

“Your dad is going through a lot of changes and will be over the next few months, he is going to need your help, but I’m going to leave it to him to explain it to you, it’s better if you hear it from him.”

“Okay King Ki, I will, I’ve been tempted to go to him for a while, but if you say it’s important then I’ll absolutely go.”

“You must have been aware how depressed he’s been since defeating Buu, its crucial you talk to him Gohan, be honest with each other.”

“I will.”

* * *

Goku was in the living room of his capsule home that he was becoming quite accustomed to, over the last fortnight he had been feeling somewhat better, as far as his state of mind was concerned, feeling that positive energy emanating from the new Ki forming inside of him was unlike anything he ever imagined he would feel. It eased, but not cured the pain that was left by the now missing members of his family, the close bond he and Gohan had always had seemed gone, King Ki had reassured him that Gohan would come to him eventually; he trusted that he would.

Vegeta was never far from Goku’s thoughts, he tried several times to search for his Ki, but he obviously didn’t want to be found. There was so much that he needed to say, he didn’t know where he would start, trying to be positive kept saying to himself, “Give him time.” if Goku had learned anything about Vegeta, he knew it would be sometime before he reappeared.

He had been to the nearest market yesterday to buy items for the capsule house, to make it feel more like home. Bulma was an excellent scientist; her capsule homes were a perfect example of her ingenuity, except for one minor detail, decoration. Goku had thought to himself that the place should at least be more comfortable if a baby was going to be living there, he had purchased pictures, rugs and tables to make the place look a more livable, he was very pleased even if he did say so himself. He had picked up some popular cultural magazines too; Goku found them surprisingly interesting, he had no idea how much went on in the world each day, usually training his sole focus, his priorities were now changing. He figured he could pick up on a few baby hints from some of them, in one article he discovered a woman who was having quadruplets, shocked at the size her stomach had grown to. Other than the skin feeling slightly more firm than usual, there was no visible difference.

“Aww well, there is plenty of time for it to change.” Goku pondered to himself as he rubbed his stomach. He was surprised at the sound of the door knocking, nobody had ever knocked at the door before, he was miles deep in a forest in the middle of nowhere, he was shocked that somebody could have found him; even more shocked once he answered it.

“Gohan!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

“Hi dad.” Gohan replied with a somber tone.

There was an awkward silence as both stood not knowing what to say, Gohan looked his father in the eye, trying to hold his tears back only to discover that his dad appeared to be doing the same. The silence was ended as Gohan stepped through the door to give his father a hug; instantly feeling better, holding him tightly as though he was never going to see him again. 

“Dad, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve acted, please forgive me.” Gohan cried.

Goku held his son even tighter. “Gohan its okay, you don’t need to apologize, I’m glad you’re here.” In that moment Goku felt himself again, he had his son with him again, a piece of the puzzle back where it belonged, all he had to do was find the remaining pieces.

Gohan explained everything from the start, how he had discovered his dad and Vegeta, how he had felt that Goku was going to leave them for Vegeta and how awful he still felt for over-reacting the way he had. Once his turn, Goku explained as best he could how he had felt since his return home, how surplus he felt since he had defeated supposedly the strongest foe in the universe. It was extremely difficult and uncomfortable to explain to his son the dynamics of his marriage and how they weren’t working anymore, how something in his core had drawn him to Vegeta, assuming something the similar had happened for Vegeta. Goku was surprised by how well Gohan took that fact, (now that he understood why) considering he had cheated on his mother.

“Dad, I think I understand.” Said Gohan, “I guess the Saiyan part of me knows it’s a natural process for us now that you’ve explained it. And all this time I was worried you were going to leave with Vegeta.” 

Goku replied “You know now Gohan that I would never do that? You’re my son, you and Goten are too important.”

Gohan smiled, nodding in response. “I’m glad everything is out in the open.” he said as Goku paused, suddenly wanting to look at anything other than Gohan. “Dad, what is it?” 

“There is something else I need to tell you Gohan, something you may have difficulty believing.” Goku replied. “You know you can tell me dad.” Goku continued to look all-round the room trying to find inspiration on how to explain he was pregnant. “Well…it’s just…that err…well…Saiyans are special…and err” Goku hesitated, the thoughts still sounding ridiculous even to him.

“Dad, tell me.” Gohan insisted. “I’m…I’m…I’m going to have a baby.” Stuttered Goku.

Gohan looked at him wide eyed and all Goku could do was to look back, worried about what Gohan might say next. There was a long pause, every now and then Gohan would go speak but no words would come, he ran his hands through his hair a few times, scratched the back of his head before he managed to say, “Are you being serious?” Goku nodded in response. “With Vegeta?” Gohan added, again Goku nodded.

There was another pause of silence, Gohan stood and started walking the room in circles trying to come to terms with what his father had just told him. Goku began to tell him the circumstances around Vegeta leaving, how to his knowledge, Vegeta wasn’t aware of the baby.

With a perplexed look on his face Gohan suddenly blurted out “Does this mean it’s possible for me to have a baby?” Goku wasn’t expecting that question, he replied “It could be, you’re only half Saiyan though, from what I understand you would need to be with another Super Saiyan.” Gohan nodded, that seemed to make sense to him as he continued walking around the room. “So, you’re okay with this Gohan?” Goku asked.

Gohan stopped and looked at his dad. “Hum?” Goku repeated the question. “Yes of course.” He waved off the question, going back to his pacing. “It’s a lot to take in; in a strange way I seem to understand all this. I feel like I should be upset but I’m not, I’m here for you dad, I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.” More of the weighed burden Goku had been feeling lifted at Gohan’s words, another piece of him returning to where it was supposed to be.

Gohan was unsure as to why this new development didn’t seem as much of a stretch as his father had indicated it might be, as he had said, in a strange way part of him (the Saiyan part) knew it was normal for them. The thought of his father having a baby with another Saiyan was not as unbelievable as he expected, after all, he had seen and done things that nobody else could ever think possible; this was one more item to add to that list. He could sense that his father was going to need him like King Ki had suggested, especially that Vegeta appeared to be out of the picture, for the meantime at least.

They sat and discussed how they would proceed in the interim until they could figure out something more permanent. Goku thought it best he remains in his capsule home for the duration, Gohan would visit every day and stay when possible. Chi - Chi would not understand, so for now they decided not to tell her, that had to include Goten as he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret, that seemed like the best way to proceed for the foreseeable future.

The pregnancy itself was still a mystery to Goku, but he knew that King Ki was working on that, albeit slower than he had expected, Gohan had mentioned something about a situation developing in other world during their conversation, he took a mental note to follow up on that.

Regardless, it was a great weight off his shoulders to know that his son supported him no matter what, that the confusion had been cleared, and to prevent it happening again he was never going to keep Gohan in the dark about matters. Goku only hoped that Vegeta would return soon; not only was there much they had to discuss, simply wanted to see him. He loved him, he knew that now, his Saiyan soul told him they were supposed to be together; he felt confident enough that Vegeta felt the same way, however just like with Gohan, the confusion had to be cleared.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta had given into the one thing he had been trained all his life not to, his emotions. The only good thing to come out of all his years in Frieza’s defense force was his training, at one time Frieza’s army was feared throughout the galaxy, known only for their brutality and cunning. Vegeta had been a high-ranking member in that brutal force; had received the best training, which had now gone to waste. He had become weak in his own eyes, he had grown fond of a human female, enough to have a child with her, but the worst of it all was that he had fallen in love. To fall in love was not only human, but to add insult to injury he had done so with a low class Saiyan. He is a Saiyan, he should have conquered him not fallen for him, but he didn’t care anymore; he was going to train himself in the old ways, it was efficient.

He had been gone from Earth almost a month now, and still Kakarot was constantly on his mind. It didn’t matter how many small planets or moons he destroyed, or how many thousand times earths normal gravity he trained in, Kakarot remained the focus of this thoughts, it was infuriating. 

Vegeta didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care, he would know when he arrived there. During his travels he had encountered a strange alien creature who claimed he was trespassing in his space; Vegeta had tried to eliminate this annoyance which he would have done with ease in the old days, but found he could not bring himself to do it, instead the alien in question received the beating of a lifetime he was unlikely to forget before Vegeta went on his way. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, the darkness that was once in his heart was no longer present.

The more Vegeta thought about it, he didn’t want to go back to the old ways, he no longer desired domination of the universe or to be a feared leader, he simply wanted to be the best he could be, to be unbeatable. Only then would he be satisfied, to reach that goal he knew he would first have to purge his mind of the emotions that troubled him, this part of his journey however was to find a suitable planet where he could be alone to train; he had been searching for 3 weeks now unsuccessfully, but his luck was about to change.

The scanner on his capsule corps spaceship began to bleep. Vegeta rose from his seat and approached the console, it read:

Planet: Kraven

  * Supports life.
  * Signs of advanced Industrial civilization present.
  * Signs of natural disaster on a planetary scale approximately 1,000 years ago.
  * Population: Extinct.



“Perfect.” Vegeta said as he prepared the ship for landing. The decent to the planet surface was rather turbulent to say the least, it seemed that the weather on this planet was cruel and unforgiving, Vegeta saw this as a challenge for him to overcome, the harsher the conditions the better, this was the best way he could learn to become a warrior again.

Vegeta released the lock on the airtight door only to be welcomed by hateful howling winds and ice-cold rain beating against his face. From what he could make out it looked like he had landed in what could once have been called the center of town, desolate buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to stretch for miles covered by a darkening grey sky; not very appealing, but to Vegeta he could not have asked for a more perfect location. “Time to begin.”

* * *

Gohan lay on his second bed in his second bedroom watching the trees sway in the night wind, his thoughts mostly on his father. Although 4 months had passed since his Goku had fallen pregnant, at times he still had trouble believing it was really happening, or how close things had become to going irreparably wrong. He had sworn to himself that something similar would never happen again, he was going to be there for his father no matter what, he kept reminding himself that Goku had always done what was necessary to protect everyone, often without regard to his own wellbeing. It was now his turn to be cared for, he deserved nothing less. That task fell to him, nobody else would understand, it’s not every day that you see a pregnant man, it must have been his own Saiyan instincts that helped him to understand what was happening, to a certain degree anyway. Instincts aside, they both had many unanswered questions, questions King Ki had promised to answer however, he had been rather silent of late, yet Gohan trusted he was doing his best to find someone who could answer them. In the meantime, Gohan knew it was up to him to look after his father, he didn’t need his Saiyan instincts to know it was vital Goku be well cared for in these early stages, which was not an easy task. Saiyans never did anything easily, why would pregnancy be any different? Trying to see to the needs of a pregnant Saiyan whilst also trying to lead a normal life at home would take its toll on anybody; Saiyan or Human. 

Gohan’s mother was growing increasingly suspicious and angered as to where he kept disappearing to for days at a time, Gohan played on this trying to use it to his advantage, smiling as he knew exactly what his hopeful mother would be thinking; he pictured her fluttering around the kitchen imagining the picture perfect wedding to Videl she was hoping for, he made a point of not correcting her when she implied he must be spending all that time away from home with Videl. That could not have been farther from the truth, in fact he had neglected Videl in recent months which he did feel guilty for. Putting those thoughts aside for now as tiredness claimed him, he surrendered to sleep.

“Gohan…Gohan! Wake Up!”

“Wha…who…” Gohan mumbled, drool falling from his mouth. “Dad what are you doing? I’ve only just went to sleep.” he protested, haze lingering.

Goku laughed, “Boy, you must have been really out of it, it’s nearly three in the afternoon, you’ve slept enough.”

Gohan rose from his bed more alert now, Goku was right, the sun was high in the sky. He sighed, there was so much he had to do today, already the day was half gone. He glanced over at his phone, and just as he expected there were multiple missed calls and messages from both his mother and Videl. 

“Something wrong Gohan?” Goku inquired, “I was going to fix some lunch, you hungry?”

Gohan shook his head as he stood up and lifted a towel, “No thanks dad” he said as he exited the room heading for the bathroom. Goku watched him leave suddenly feeling guilty, it was obvious that the last couple of months had taken their toll on Gohan, he was essentially living two lives; caring for Goku here in their secluded capsule house in the middle of nowhere, and going about his normal life at home, trying to keep one life secret from the other.

Now into his second trimester Goku’s abdomen was larger than usual, but not enough that he wasn’t able to hide it with baggy clothing. Gohan had been excellent support throughout, supplementing Goku’s Ki with his when the child drained his own or comforted him through the unforgiving waves of morning sickness. Overall Goku was doing okay, but some days were harder than others when his thoughts would go to the ever absent Vegeta. If only things had gone differently between them, especially now that there could be little doubt, he was 100% carrying his child. Goku had been at an all-time low when the disagreement with Vegeta had happened, he hadn’t been aware at that point just how bad the negative feelings had been effecting him, even after they had been masked by their new relationship. Having spent so much time with Gohan in recent months it was obvious to him now how important it is to talk to someone when you’re in pain, and he couldn’t be more thankful than he already was to his son.

Meanwhile, Gohan was standing in the shower trying to wake himself, he had a busy day ahead, what was left of it anyway. As soon as he was finished here he had to rush home in time to meet Videl as they were supposed to be going for dinner, he had the feeling there was a few things his mother wanted him to do beforehand, knowing his mother there would be. Once that was completed, he had to get back here in time to check up on his father before bed, he hadn’t even started yet and already he was exhausted. He wished he could have told that to his early morning erection, in this case afternoon erection. It was the Saiyan side of him, the human felt physically exhausted, yet his Saiyan sexual urges had been intensifying of late. Thankfully without going into much detail, the conversations he had had with his father regarding his urges toward Vegeta had piqued his interest, he was beyond curious to experience them himself, unfortunately his choices for a Saiyan companion were extremely limited, human sex would have to suffice. His sex life however, that was a different story all together, he and Videl had yet to go all the way but he could tell she was more than keen to do so, but with the current situation as it was that was the last thing on his mind, even though his Saiyan cock thought otherwise. The more he thought about it he had come to realise that Videl was not the person he wanted to be with; thought an amazing girl he admired very much, he simply didn’t have the romantic feelings for her that she appeared to have for him. In the beginning he had thought he could maybe, just maybe grow to feel that way for her, but it was clear to him now that was not the case, just another problem he had gotten himself into, one he had to find a way to get out of as soon as possible, not only for his happiness, but for Videl’s too.

If there was one thing that could ease even a Saiyan erection, it was thinking about how to cause a breakup. Within his arousal unsatisfied Gohan dried himself instantly with his Ki and got dressed. “I better be on my way dad, but I’ll be back this evening, after dinner most likely.” Goku smiled and nodded as he fried himself eggs, “I’ll see you then, have a good day.” he replied, “Don’t overdo it!” he added

“Take it easy!” Gohan shouted, rushing out the door; he took to the skies and headed in the direction of home.

* * *

Bulma sat in her front garden watching the traffic pass, the cigarette in her hand burning away, she had lit it but hadn’t taken a drag, her mind was elsewhere; on Vegeta, more precisely where he could be. Trying to make sense in her head as to why he had suddenly taken off without a word, her thoughts lingering on the day he left. He had returned from being gone since the afternoon before, he had landed in the garden and she had made her way to greet him, only to get no reaction except a cold glare. It had been obvious he was furious about something, although that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; before she knew it, he was in the spaceship and gone. Why he had done so, she still didn’t know. It had come to the point now where Bulma had begun to doubt herself; was it something she had said or done? Again, she simply didn’t know.

Bulma was hurting; all she wanted was to understand why? It is said that losing a child is the most painful, heart-breaking thing that could happen to a person, but to be abandoned by the person you love without reason came a close second. All she had left now was her son, but every time she looked at him Vegeta is all she saw in his face; each time it broke her heart that little bit further. She endured it willingly because she loved her son with all her being, he was the best thing to ever happen to her, she would never let him go.

Trunks had started to ask about his father, Bulma never knew what to say when he did, she felt Trunks was strong enough to hear the truth, so she had told him. That his father was gone, and she had no idea when he was coming back, but she hoped he would soon. Trunks would reply with “I hope so too mum.” he was a smart boy, just like his mum, with his dad’s strength, Bulma wished she had some of his strength right about now.

Bulma looked up when she heard Krillin calling her name, she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched him and 18 land on her front lawn, she instantly put on her smile and rose to greet them.

“Hey Bulma!” Krillin said with his usual enthusiasm.

“Oh, hey there guys, I wasn’t expecting you. Is something up?” she enquired.

“Do we really need a reason to visit an old friend?” he replied with a cheesy grin

“And just who exactly are you calling old?” She thundered “Given our gangs track record at keeping in contact, or rather lack thereof, I’m going to guess there is something you want!” she continued in her token accusatory tone.

Krillin took a step back, hoping his wife would provide some shielding from Bulma’s wrath. There were only 3 women that Krillin was afraid of: Bulma, Chi-Chi and his wife, with two of them in present company he suddenly felt vulnerable.

“Just right.” 18 interrupted “He wants to know if you have any idea where Goku could be, they had arranged to train.” she said looking down at her husband whose face had gone a slight pinkish colour. She added “That was supposed to happen last week, Goku seems to have vanished off the face of the earth, Chi-Chi said he has been gone for months now.”

“Goku is missing? Bulma quizzed.

“Jeeze, we really do need to keep in contact more.” Krillin chuckled.

Bulma paused for a second as she analyzed the new information, both Vegeta and Goku had disappeared around the same time? That was too much of a coincidence, the last time she had seen Goku was the day before Vegeta vanished, he had asked for a Capsule home which wasn’t overly strange, that could have been for anything. Although, Vegeta had grabbed him in time to catch the Instant transmission with him, the next day Vegeta takes off into space without warning, now neither of them has been seen since. How could she have been so stupid not to have noticed this before now? The gang really did need to keep in touch more often! Bulma was onto something and she had to get some answers.

“Common guys, we’re going to see Chi-Chi!” Bulma ordered as she searched her pocket for the air-car capsule.

“Oh man that’s all I need…you and your stupid mouth Krillin.” Moaned Krillin as he followed his wife and Bulma to the yellow air vehicle.

* * *

Gohan was trying to decide on what to wear out to his meal with Videl, he had decided to make his life easier he was going to tell Videl how he felt, that he thought it best they remain friends. Short term pain, longer term gain, that was his logic behind the decision. Though, Videl was not the person he feared the most in this, he had the feeling his mother was going to object more than Videl would. Chi-Chi seemed determined to have them married as soon as possible, unfortunately for Chi-Chi that was not something he wanted. Gohan thought it best to wear casual clothes; keeping things formal would only make it more awkward and misleading. He didn’t want Videl getting the wrong idea, or to think he was going to pop the question so, casual clothes it was.

Much to his displeasure his mother happened to walk past his room and glanced in at that exact moment, she took one look at his apparel and reopened his wardrobe, throwing out a number of items she believed more suitable, the very items Gohan had decided were too formal.

His frustration was growing with every passing second, he simply wanted to be able to make his own decisions, to get the night over and done with, he was nervous enough as it was. He stood stationary trying with great difficulty not to make his frustration apparent, his concentration that intense he hadn’t noticed his mother’s rambling on about how to properly please a girl.

“MOM!” Gohan yelped, feeling a great sense of release.

Chi-Chi jumped not expecting Gohan’s sudden outburst, raising her hand to her chest to try and calm her accelerated heart rate. “No need to raise your voice Gohan, I’m standing right here, now what was it you wanted to say?”

There was a moment pause as Gohan calmed himself, it was especially important he did so or else he might have said something he later regretted. In the last week or so he hadn’t recognized himself on a couple of occasions as he’d came dangerously close to losing his tempter, shouting exactly what was on his mind. He knew better than anybody that would only make matters more complicated in the long run, so for now it was important that he kept his cool, if that took a moment or two to do so, then so be it.

“It’s nothing mom,” he finally said, “this is what I have chosen to wear, and it’s what I will be wearing tonight.” He finished in a calm but final tone.

“Very well,” Chi-Chi replied, “I was only trying to help, you don’t take my advice then I won’t be held responsible for how Videl may react.”

“Don’t worry yourself mom, I’m big enough now to handle these things on my own, besides, I better be on my way or else I’m going to be late, I’ll see you later, no need to wait up, I’ll be back late.” Gohan said, kissing his mother on the cheek as he exited the room.

Chi-Chi stood watching her son leave, unsure of what had just happened, Gohan’s behavior was becoming increasingly erratic. She realized that he was growing up, that he was going to want to stand on his own two feet but part of her felt a bit lost at the thought of it, her whole life had revolved around her children, nobody could call her an un-devoted mother. Now that Gohan was able to make his own decisions all she had left was Goten, and soon he would be ready to leave the nest too, what would she do then? She could certainly not rely on her husband that was for sure, as much as she still loved Goku she could not believe that he had taken off again without cause, especially now that he had just been given a new lease of life. As good a man as he is, it was impossible not to feel abandoned, and it had been noticeable in Gohan’s behavior in the last few months. All she could do was hope that Gohan would soon get back to his normal self, he needed a distraction in her opinion, something like a wedding to plan for.

Still standing in Gohan’s room, engulfed by her daydream of wedding bells, she was suddenly pulled back to reality by a loud knock on the door.

 _Who on earth could that be?_ she pondered to herself.

Chi-Chi headed to the front door to greet her unexpected guests, stopping by the hallway mirror as she did to make sure she was presentable, for if she weren’t then they would simply have to leave, appearances meant a lot to her and a good host always had to look her best, she was satisfied however with her current state and proceeded to the door, only to discover that it was Bulma, accompanied by 18, and what appeared to be Krillin lurking behind her.

“Hi Chi-Chi, we need to talk” said Bulma in her usual firm tone. She could tell it was important so she was prepared to let it go that Bulma had invited herself in. 18 and Krillin where a tad more respectful and waited for Chi-Chi to invite them in, however since Bulma had already done away with formalities Chi-Chi simply nodded, letting Krillin and 18 know they could enter.

“Will you be staying long enough for a cup of tea?” Chi-Chi inquired. Krillin’s face lit up at the mention of tea, but he was quickly put in his place again by 18.

“Chi-Chi when was the last time you saw Goku?” Bulma asked, getting straight to the point.

Chi-Chi knew then that this was going to be a serious conversation, more than likely accompanied by bad news. As her thoughts had a habit of doing unintentionally, she had visions of the world ending, again! Though luckily for her that was not the case this time, over the next hour the women exchanged information, Chi-Chi told of the morning she last saw her husband, the morning they discovered Gohan had mysteriously taken off the night before, how they had difficulty locating him, that when Goku finally had got a fix on his location he used his instant transmission, not to be seen again, by her that is. Bulma then added her part, telling Chi-Chi her side of events, of how Goku suddenly appeared in her kitchen, taking a capsule home and leaving with Vegeta in tow, only to have him vanish a day later. Chi-Chi also mentioned Gohan’s unusual behavior, from all this shared information they were beginning to piece the puzzle together, but the key part to it was still missing. Why were the Saiyans acting strange or disappearing without a trace?

Chi-Chi pointed out that Gohan had been the only one to disappear and return. They all agreed (except for Krillin who had been unusually quiet the entire time) that 18 should be the one to keep tabs on Gohan as she could not be detected, perhaps then they could find out what exactly was going on for once, instead of being left in the dark.

Krillin and 18 decided they would fly home themselves and left a considerable time before Bulma who stayed with Chi-Chi. The two women had gone through a lot in their life to say the least, the amount of trouble and heartbreak they had both experienced was more than most people had in a lifetime. Chi-Chi confided in Bulma, telling her how hurt she was that Goku could possibly still be on the planet, but have deserted his home and family, especially when he had only returned after being gone for 7 years, she couldn’t understand what could be so bad that he couldn’t have at least spoken to her first. Bulma was tougher, that’s what you get after living with Vegeta for so long, you grow not to expect much, but she was still hurting, nevertheless. They stayed there for most of the night, laughing, crying, and talking of the old days, their children, their husbands, at least they had each other.

* * *

  
Gohan sat in the back of the taxi screaming to himself internally for being such a coward. The night had not gone exactly as planned, Videl and he had shared a lovely meal followed by an unexpectantly good movie, but he hadn’t found the right time to tell her that he felt they should just remain friends. Oh no, instead of ripping the band aid off and getting the night over with, he was now in a taxi with her on their way back to her house in the city, the sweat was running down his forehead as he grew increasingly uncomfortable when Videl snuggled in closer, placing her hand firmly on his crotch, rubbing it in a slow regular rhythm. One thing was clear to Gohan, Videl wanted him.

Gohan tried his very hardest to stop his dick from reacting to her teasing but it was in vain, he felt the blood and heat rushing to his groin as Videl quickened her movement. With his Saiyan sexual urges at an all-time high, it was impossible for him not to be turned on, regardless who had their hands on him. He was fully hard and Videl had tightened her grip in response.

Before Gohan knew it, he was in her bedroom and on her bed, Videl’s hands had now moved to his waist as she began to unbuckle his belt, she had waited so long for this, to hell with fore play or waiting any longer, as fast as she could she had Gohan’s underwear off and lying on the floor, revealing his massive arousal.

Gohan had gone for so long without so much as a wank that anybody could have gave him a hard on simply by placing their hand on his inner thigh. In the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong, but the human surge of ecstasy he felt as Videl wrapped her lips round his member allowed it to continue as she sucked harder, taking him further in each time. Arching his back in pleasure, Gohan had to admit to himself that this was great, giving into his needs he placed a hand down her underwear. Videl was wet, pleasure flooding as Gohan slowly pushing two fingers inside, testing her, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Videl moaned at the sensation, lowering herself onto him further, wanting to take them all the way inside, desperate to feel more of him within her. Wanting more than his fingers, Videl stood up and gave Gohan a seductive grin, whispering to him “Are you ready?”.

Positioning herself over Gohan, she grabbed his arousal and held it in place over her entrance, his head was soaked in pre-cum, using it to tease her clit, to lubricate further her already dripping pussy. As she lowered herself onto him, she gave a gasp at the pressure, it hurt more than she had expected as his head stretched her. Taking a moment to adjust she began to lower further slowly passing the head of his dick, sliding down his shaft. “Fuck…” Gohan gasped, he felt like he could explode already, the built-up tension gathering in his groin. “…wait, we need protection.” Gohan managed. “Don’t worry, it’s taken care of.” Videl panted in response as she slid further onto him. Gohan began to pant at the movement; Videl was so tight, he felt every inch of her molded around his cock; she was so moist and moving faster now that she slid up and down him with growing ease.

As the pleasure increased Gohan became aware of something within, a peculiar sensation; though he felt good something was missing. The Saiyan began to whisper to him; it wasn’t satisfied by this human experience, it wanted more. It began to urge him to surrender control to it with each passing second, and he wanted to. The Saiyan urged him to power up to maximum, to pound her with all his might. The human side was entranced in pleasure, fighting back the Saiyan for now. Gohan knew that if he allowed the Saiyan to win it would put Videl at risk.

Videl quickened her pace, tightening around him as she did, moaning in pure pleasure. Gohan momentarily had a lapse in judgement as he impulsively placed one hand on her hip aiding her movement, using his other hand to massage her clit with great speed. Not caring who heard, Videl screamed in euphoria as she came over him. The release of human pleasure only fed the Saiyan’s need for more, it wasn’t going to be satisfied. He grabbed her then, flipping her over with Videl now on her back withdrawing from her heat, his cock pulsing for more he concentrated his Ki in his right hand and powered it up. As he began to wank himself at great speed Videl watched in lust as he fully pulled his foreskin back and forth coating his cock with pre-cum further with each stroke.

She wasn’t ready for this to be over, feeling empty without him inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Gohan followed her train of thought as he entered her once more.

 _Yes, fuck her_ the Saiyan urged. He couldn’t resist it as he picked up the pace. Videl didn’t object, only the strongest woman on the planet could handle this. She placed her left arm around his neck, pulling him down even closer as he continued to thrust inside her, she placed her right index fingers in his mouth, he sucked them happily seemingly lost in his own pleasure.

The fine line between pain and pleasure began to blur as she felt the pressure of her next release gathering between her thighs as Gohan’s massive member stretched her further. She dragged her fingers from of his mouth, tracing them down his hot skin as she reached round and placed them between the perfect cheeks of his carved ass, wasting no time pushing them into him.

Gohan’s human side elated in desire, wanting to release. “OH FUCK” he moaned in pleasure. The Saiyan threatened to consume him, her latest move enticing it further. He could feel his control slipping, if he allowed it to do so he could seriously put her at risk.

 _She is human!_ He reasoned to himself _If I let go, I could kill her._

_Fuck her_

“NO!” he yelled, full control returning as he pulled out from Videl, scrambling back with urgency falling onto the floor, wanting to put distance between them.

“What are you doing Gohan? It’s just getting good!” Videl protested.

“I’m sorry Videl, this is wrong I can’t put you in danger like that.” Pleaded Gohan embarrassed, rummaging around the floor looking for his clothes.

“Put me in danger?” she questioned.

“Yes, I could have hurt you.”

“Gohan, I don’t understand?”

“This isn’t right, I shouldn’t have done this.” Gohan was on his feet again, pulling his trousers up. “This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go, you deserve much better than this Videl. I’m sorry, if you can find it in your heart; I’d love for us still to be friends.”

Videl couldn’t ignore the thump in her chest, followed by the sinking feeling, ss she watched him getting dressed; covering herself as she began to feel the tears build up. “Gohan, but…” she hesitated.

“Videl please don’t, I have to do this, it’s for your safety. It’s best we don’t see each other for a while.” Gohan could see how much this was hurting her, it didn’t make him feel good to do this, but he had to be mean to be kind.

With the tears now in full flow, Videl sat there sobbing, she finally plucked up the courage to say in between sobs, “I don’t…believe you…Gohan!”

“I’m sorry Videl, but you have to.” he replied.

He turned, opened the window and flew out without hesitation, not looking back. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, he could not stop the tears, devastated that he had just thrown away his best friend.

Videl closed the window behind him a few minutes later, returning to her bed where they had been together just moments before. The tears in steady flow, the empty space where he had been within her screaming at his absence. The man she loved was gone.

Lurking outside in the shadows, 18 felt she had waited long enough to be able to follow Gohan safely without being seen, she was eager to have this over and done, hiding outside bedroom windows having to listen to love making was not at the top of her “Fun Things To Do” list. Gohan was in her sights now and hopefully she would have some answers soon.

* * *

Goku was in the living room of his Capsule home waiting for his son to return, admiring his bump. Although not incredibly significant in size just yet, it was clearly noticeable. Goku had become accustomed to resting his hands there as he relaxed; he enjoyed the feel of the youngster growing slowly minute by minute, it was an unbelievable feeling, a good one at that. He was creating new life and had his son by his side to help him along the way. He knew it would take time and understanding from his friends, but he believed that in time they too would be happy for him. All he needed was Vegeta back, he was going to get him back one way or another.

Feeling like his old self again, confident and optimistic Goku rose from his chair as he felt his eldest son’s Ki outside the house, he opened the door to greet him only to find Gohan with red eyes and dried tears on his face. They said nothing, Goku didn’t need to search his feelings to know Gohan needed support. He guided him to the living room where Gohan told is dad everything; how he felt towards Videl and how he had put her at risk. The guilt he felt for letting it go that far in the first place. How he was struggling with these Saiyan urges and how pressure from his mother on the wedding topic was taking its toll. As they talked Gohan was reminded of his fathers’s miraculous ability to make everything feel better; Goku explained to his son how much he appreciated him, that he was much stronger than he gave himself credit. He pledged to help him through these Saiyan needs as best he could.

It seemed that Goku’s confident and optimistic mood was infectious, by the time they were going to bed Gohan felt a little less defeated, it would take time to heal fully, but he would. 

* * *

Hidden in her tree outside the capsule house, 18 had forgotten how much time had passed, she could not believe what she had just witnessed, with her android hearing she had heard everything. She understood now why Goku had vanished, as for Vegeta that part was still unclear. However, what was she going to do with this information? Should she keep the pregnancy a secret or tell the others. It didn’t take long for her to make her decision.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning 18 sat at the breakfast table sipping her green tea replaying in her head the events she had witnessed the night before. Goku pregnant, somehow, she had not been expecting that one. Having been pregnant once herself she knew what accompanied it and how much strain it can be on the body, but for a Saiyan she could only imagine how different it may be, the Saiyans never exactly did anything small. Herself, Chi-Chi and Bulma had all suspected that Gohan was involved, but now that she knew Gohan was simply being Gohan, trying to help in any way he could, it was obvious to her (and she had only just found out) that it was beginning to take its toll on him. That was why she was going to tell the others; he shouldn’t have to do this alone. Not to mention, Chi-Chi deserved to know.

* * *

“DAD, QUICKLY DAD BEFORE IT GETS COLD!” Gohan shouted to his father, smelling something starting to burn he quickly ran back to the kitchen to try and save their breakfast from certain doom. He paused for a moment smiling, he had just had a flash back to the year they both spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, now that was a year of bad food. Coming back to his senses Gohan could smell that he had just burnt the second round of toast.

Goku walked into the kitchen groaning, holding his stomach. “Morning sickness again?” Gohan inquired, his dad nodded in response, not yet able to speak for fear of whatever was left in his stomach making an appearance. Gohan sat a cup of coffee in front of him, the one thing he could produce without burning to a cinder. “Maybe it’s for the best…” Gohan sighed, assessing the state of the kitchen, giving a giggle. “I don’t think this breakfast was ever meant to be.” “Perhaps...” was all Goku could manage to reply.

Speaking into his cup Goku pleaded, “I wish your mother were here Gohan, she has a remedy for anything.” “Yeah that’s true.” Gohan answered, scratching his chin trying to think of something helpful. Goku gave another groan as the youngster decided to play football with his stomach.

“Come on dad I’ve got an idea!” Gohan said “It’s about time you got out of the house; we’ll go to the nearest town and ask around, see if we can get anything to settle your stomach. Maybe then you can have a decent meal, you need to keep your strength up!”

Giving the biggest groan yet Goku dropped his head to the table, his hands over his stomach trying to calm the infant by sending fait waves of Ki inward. “Please baby, let daddy eat.” Goku pleaded to his belly. “It’s a good idea Gohan but I would attract too much attention.”

“Dad, I’m not taking no for an answer. You need to get out, when was the last time you left this forest?” Goku shrugged. “I rest my case.” Gohan gloated “You can wear really baggy clothes, nobody will notice.”

If he had to admit it, Gohan wanted to get out of the house more for himself than for his father, he needed the distraction. Perhaps then Videl wouldn’t be constantly on his mind, struggling with the guilt from last night he was still trying to convince himself that he made the right decision; after all you can’t force yourself to love somebody for the rest of your life. However, he wished he hadn’t broken the news to her in the way he had, sex should have been avoided. Maybe in time they could be friends, but for now it was best to give her time and space.

It took a while longer to convince Goku to leave the house, but Gohan finally managed it. They gathered what they needed and left in the direction of the nearest town, and not a second too soon, minutes later a yellow Capsule Corps plane landed beside the house with Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18 and Krillin exiting it.

Chi-Chi and Bulma stood side by side holding each other, not knowing what to expect, or who they might find. 18 had not told them anything, except that she had followed Gohan and would show them where to find Goku; that they needed to find see for themselves. Of course, this only raised suspicion even more, Krillin knocked the door and waited for a response, when none came Chi-Chi took matters into her own hands and knocked on the door hard, demanding Gohan open the door, again with no response. Eventually Bulma walked over to the door and pulled away a panel just beneath the doorbell revealing a selection of wires, with her technical skills she soon had the door open.

As they entered the house Chi-Chi automatically gasped “LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS PLACE! You can tell Goku and Gohan have been here, it’s in desperate need of cleaning!” 

“Chi-Chi, what are you doing?” Bulma asked as Chi-Chi began to clean. “I can’t have my boys living in such a state.” She replied as the tears started to stream down her face. “I can’t believe Goku has been here this entire time and Gohan has known all along!”

Krillin whispered to 18 “I don’t get it? If she is upset, then why is she cleaning their mess?” 18 replied “It’s because she is upset. It looks to me like it’s a coping mechanism, either way it’s not working.”

* * *

Light-years away Vegeta was continuing his relentless and unforgiving training on the barren planet of Kraven. The harsh environment of this planet made it an excellent challenge, over the last few months it had become obvious to him that the previous occupants of the plant had depleted it of its natural resources, gradually because of this the planet had died, taking the population with it. Non-Saiyan life that was, but for a Saiyan male that was a different story, during his childhood Frieza had sent Vegeta to planets in worse condition that this, admittingly planet Kraven was one of the more harsher planets he had been too.

During his time here Vegeta had planned out the perfect training routine. His day consisted of 8 hours sleep, 1 hour for meals and personal hygiene, the remaining 17 hours where divided between mental, physical and Ki training sessions.

5 months had now passed since leaving earth, and to his frustration Vegeta was no closer to removing Kakarot from his thoughts than he was the day he left. His mind often drifted to his son and Bulma also, thinking of their progress without him. He could not figure out what he was doing wrong, was it so much to ask that he get what he deserved, to be the perfect warrior in the entire universe? It had been his birth right to achieve this, and yet constantly when it seemed within his grasp it was always taken away, nearly always by Kakarot, stealing his heart was the final straw. No matter how long it took, Vegeta would stay here until the task was complete and nothing would distract him.

Recently however, to his annoyance Vegeta had detected a strange energy signal coming from the direction of the ruins of an old city near to where his ship had landed. It would only be there momentarily and be gone again before he had the chance to try and sense exactly where it was emanating from. It had appeared much too often for him to be imagining it, he felt it necessary to eliminate this annoyance now before it distracted him from his training any further. Apart from himself this planet was completely void of life, of this he was certain, apart from him nothing organic could survive.

“ _It_ _’_ _s probably some old relic left behind by the previous inhabitants._ _”_ he thought to himself. He felt now was as good a time as any to investigate it, he would not tolerate any further distractions, he had important training to finish.

Vegeta took to the skies and within seconds had arrived at the old city ruins. He paused, closing his eyes searching out with his mind, trying to locate the signal. It was difficult, the signal was always faint at best, but now it seemed that it was almost completely dead. Vegeta sighed in annoyance “What a complete fucking waste of my time.” Preparing to leave and return to his training Vegeta flared up his Ki in annoyance, as he did so the energy signal came back, stronger this time, he was close. “Ha-ha, I found you.” he sniggered. Within seconds Vegeta was standing outside the building where the signal was coming from, it was still quite week overall, but more pronounced now that he was in proximity to it. He appeared to be in an industrial area, factories all around, old machines and vehicles, the only activity in sight was a red light flickering inside one of the buildings. “This is what I’ve been following, some old fucking machine about to die?” He had come this far, his curiosity took the better of him as he blasted a hole in the side of the building, entering it once the dust had settled.

He appeared to be in what looked like a robotic construction factory, there were metal skeletons, mechanical parts and tools everywhere. It smelled of damp and oil, there was no light except for one, the red light he had seen; it was coming from one of the humanoid robots at the back. He approached it and as he did it became brighter “This one seems to be the only one complete.” He said, feeling the need to fill the silence as he looked around at all the other incomplete models. They weren’t creepy, not at all, the blue hue in his face betraying him.

He studied the machine closer; its legs seemed to be the only part of it that had protective casing. Its upper body exposed, revealing components, wires, tubes and mechanical circuitry. Strangely, some of the systems resembled a circulatory system as they appeared to have fluid moving extremely slowly through them, its blank stare shot right through him. “They modeled this thing after themselves?” Vegeta snorted “what a pathetic attempt at playing god” he sniggered. “I guess it gave me 30 seconds of entertainment, but now it’s time to pull the plug” Vegeta chuckled holding out his palm in the direction of the droid, with a flash and explosion the building was no more.

Vegeta stood in the same spot after all the dirt and rubble had settled. “hum” he mumbled as a speck of blood ran down his forehead from where a brick had collided with his head “I hadn’t intend on destroying the whole building, perhaps that blast was a bit much, thought it seems my training is working, I’ve never felt this strong.”

_I_ _’_ _d like to see you beat me now Kakarot!_

* * *

“Gohan are we going to hang around much longer? I don’t like these clothes I feel awkward” Goku whispered in his son’s ear. “Dad, we’ve only been here 20 minutes, let’s have a proper look around first, we could do with getting a few supplies, then how about we go and get food?” Gohan suggested. “…I am a little peckish…” Goku pondered, “Okay deal, but then we go home okay?” Gohan nodded in agreement as they walked down the street.

This was a pleasant little town, nice people too. Gohan liked it here, he could see himself living there someday, it was quaint, but it had all you needed with a particularly good entertainment district for all ages considering the size of the town. They were in the town center, there was a market there for the day, filled with strange items from all over the world. Gohan looked around in interest while Goku walked beside him, giving short one-word answers when Gohan asked his opinion on something. He felt very awkward, he held his arms around his stomach trying to hide its size without realizing that doing so only made it more obvious. Nobody was paying interest, thought Goku didn’t take any comfort in that fact.

They stopped at a small stall that was filled with different herbs and spices, an elderly couple behind it mixing and brewing different concoctions, a small child played behind them with her doll brushing its hair, she looked up and smiled at Goku with a grin. Goku smiled in return and asked her what age she was. Pausing for a second to think the young girl then raised four fingers shyly. “Wow, that’s a big age!” Goku smiled; wondering if perhaps he would have his first daughter before long. He felt a bit better now; it was funny how the smallest interaction can change your mood. Gohan was busy talking with the elderly lady, wondering if they had anything in stock that would calm an upset stomach, it wasn’t going well. Neither of them understood him, and Gohan certainly didn’t understand the foreign language they spoke. To help them understand he held his stomach, putting on a sad face giving a groan, they looked at each other for a second, Gohan looked quite the fool, but they then smiled kindly. They began lifting different herbs and mixing them together, adding water when needed. Gohan felt proud of himself feeling he had accomplished something. “What are you smiling about?” Goku asked turning his attention away from the young girl who had returned to brushing her doll’s hair. “Nothing, I just asked them to make something for your morning sickness.” Gohan replied, still smug.

The elderly couple both stopped dead in their tracks when they turned their focus to Goku. Taking a step back, Goku began feeling nervous again, they turned to each other and began talking amazingly fast, they seemed to be having quite an engaging discussion, Gohan looked at his dad and then back at the couple. “Is everything okay?” he enquired. They answered him but again, he had no clue as to what they said. The elderly lady threw out the mixture they had just been making and began a new one. Lifting big glass jars from underneath their stall she began adding the contents into a large pot which was over a portable gas cooker. Every now and then they would glance at them, smile at then and continue; it was quite unnerving. “What are they doing now?” Goku whispered to Gohan, “I have no idea” he replied.

Once the mixture they were making came to the boil they quickly removed it from the heat and poured it into a brown bottle and corked it once it was full. The elderly gentleman turned to Goku and began talking to him in their language. “I don’t understand you.” he cut in. Just then the young girl came out from behind the stall still holding her doll. “He said you have to drink this every morning and evening every day and that it will make your baby not give you a sore tummy anymore.” She said.

“WHA!” was all that came from Goku’s mouth as his jaw hit the floor. The little girl looked up at him and asked him to knell down; he did so still in shock from what she had said. Gohan turned to the elderly couple, “How did you know?” He asked. They just smiled and nodded their heads handing Gohan the remedy. “Are you really going to have a little baby?” The small girl asked Goku, who nodded still unable able to talk. The little girl put her arms around Goku and rested her head on his swollen belly. “Aww.” she cooed after a moment, lifting her head again.

By now the elderly couple had also come out from behind the stall. Goku looked at them as they smiled back at him with sincere eyes, the old woman approached Goku and gave him a kiss on his forehead and said something to him. Goku smiled back her, “Thank you,” he said, “I hope I have a healthy baby too.” The old lady nodded in response resting her hand on the little girls shoulder. 

“You understand her? Come on dad, I think it’s a good idea we go home after all.” Gohan said. “Yes, I think you’re right Gohan.” Replied Goku, putting his arm around his son and his other hand to his forehead. A second later they were gone.

Moments later they were back in the secluded forest outside their capsule home. “You were right Gohan, that wasn’t so bad after all.” Goku said. “I told you.” he replied, “How did that old couple know? They were not even remotely fazed by the fact you’re pregnant, how did you suddenly understand her?” “I can’t explain it Gohan, things like that are best left as questions.”

As they approached the door, they discovered the panel beside it had been forced. “Hold on dad, I’ll go first, make sure the place is clear.” Goku nodded to his son signaling he agreed. Stepping into the house slowly, Gohan crept down the hallway leading to the kitchen where he could hear movement, raising his Ki preparing to defend himself if necessary Gohan burst into the kitchen.

“……MOM!” Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18 and Krillin all jumped in surprise at Gohan’s outburst. “Gohan…” Chi-Chi muttered, then remembering her anger “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO YOUR POOR MOTHER? I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” Gohan stood in shock, taking the full brunt of his mother’s rage, head lowered, unable to look at the others, expecting no sympathy from any of them, and none is exactly what he got.

 _Boy, Chi-Chi is really giving it to Gohan._ Krillin said to himself uncomfortable with the whole scenario. It was then that Bulma noticed Goku poke his head round the door looking blue in the face, Chi-Chi had yet to noticed him for she surely would have turned her anger to him if she had. Angry that Vegeta was nowhere to be seen she clenched her fist and tried to resist the urge to lose her temper.

Goku was hiding his body from view, thankful now for his baggy clothes. They had found him somehow, but how did they manage it? That was it, he could not hide it anymore, his secret had to come out, it was not fair that his son gets the blame for something that was entirely his fault. He wanted to speak up, but no words came. His anger was growing with himself for being a coward, for not defending Gohan sooner, Goku bottled that anger and put it to use as he shouted with all the strength he could muster, “THAT’S ENOUGH, STOP!” 

The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime. He had done it, there was no going back, he was about to find out what his friend’s and family’s reactions that he feared so much would be. His legs shaking under him Goku finally plucked up to courage to continue, “Leave Gohan out of this Chi-Chi, it’s not his fault; he was protecting me.”

Chi-Chi could only stare at him; her husband had only been back from the dead a matter of months and already he had pushed their marriage to its limit. Her tears were coming on strong, she had a lump in her throat she could not get rid of, trying to compose herself Chi-Chi said in a shaky voice, “Protect you from what? From me?”

“No, not from you.” Goku paused as he stepped into the room, lifting his jumper revealing his stomach fully. “He was protecting me and my baby. I didn’t know how to tell you. So, I left.”

Chi-Chi took one long look at him; she gave what sounded like a giggle just before she hit the floor. Gohan rushed to her side trying to wake her, he knew it was useless, she would be out cold for hours. He lifted her and said, “I’m going to lay her down on the sofa.” He exited the room leaving 18, Krillin and Bulma with his dad. Krillin and Bulma had unable to even gasp when they first saw him; they had yet to say anything. 18 however, walked over and began to fill up the kettle; she felt that coffee was going to be needed for this conversation.

Still stood in the doorway Goku finally managed to lift his head to look at his friends. He felt ashamed for what he had done, not what he had done with Vegeta and not of his baby, but for not telling his friends in the first place. All these secrets and hiding were not good for him, not good for anybody. He was begging his friends to say something, anything, good or bad, he could not take the silence anymore.

Krillin was the one to finally break it, he walked over to Goku to get a better look at his stomach. “So, you’re telling me that there is a baby inside you Goku?” He looked down at his friend and he nodded. Krillin laughed, “How on earth did you manage that? Man, that’s weird!”. “We will get to how it got there later; right now, I need to sit down.” Goku replied. Bulma came to life again after the initial shock subsided, “Goku do you know what this means? You’re the first man on earth to ever become pregnant!” “Not true.” 18 interjected, still making coffee, Bulma ignored her. “I don’t care how it got there; this is fascinating! Do you mind if I examine you?” Bulma said excited.

“Not at all.” Goku said with guilt in his voice. Somehow, he figured Bulma would care how the baby got there when she found out it was her husband who put it there. Although he did admit that he already better already, Krillin had simply laughed it off, and Bulma was fascinated, that was a good sign. Obviously, they had questions, but if they were going to reject him for being a “freak” or something along those lines that they would have done so by now. Chi-Chi on the other hand, well her reaction was to be expected.

The next thing he had to worry about was how they handled the news about who the father was. Over the next hour Bulma brought out capsule after capsule of medical equipment, taking scans of the baby, listening to the heartbeat, which brought Goku joy he never knew he could feel. The others seemed happy for him, he didn’t know why he expected anything else, after all with everything they have seen in their lives this was hardly going to push them over the edge into madness.

They all sat at the table with a cup of coffee each, Gohan had joined them again. “So Goku, would you like to know the sex of the baby?” Bulma offered. Goku looked at Gohan and thought about it for a second, he finally nodded in excitement. Bulma gave a grin “Well Goku, this is obviously a Saiyan biological mystery, but if these scans are accurate and its anything similar to a human pregnancy, I’m happy to tell you you’re going to have another son.” His heart missed a beat as he placed his hand to his stomach; it was overwhelming how much love he felt for this baby. _I_ _’_ _m going to have a baby boy_ he thought to himself in amazement.

Everybody was looking at him, all with a little extra warmth in their hearts than normal. No matter the circumstance, another life was going to be brought into the world, and that could never be a bad thing, especially if Goku was the one doing it.

Bulma finally had to ask, her curiosity was too much for her to take. An intelligent, logical woman such as herself had to understand things like this, she had to know how it came to be. After all, she was the closest thing to a Saiyan specialist there was on earth.

“Goku, I’ve compared you and your baby’s wellbeing to that of a normal pregnancy here on earth, you both seem perfectly fine. We all know this is not a normal earth pregnancy, I must know, how did this happen to you? Is it something naturally that happens to a Saiyan, or did you conceive the baby? Could this happen to Vegeta or the boys? It would help me understand things a lot better.” Bulma bombarded.

“When it’s comes to you Goku, nothing is impossible!” Krillin laughed.

“Well, I don’t really know the answers to the scientific questions you want Bulma, King Ki is the person to answer those, but for some reason I haven’t been able to contact him recently. All I can tell you is that yes, the baby was conceived with someone else.”

“How the heck could an earth woman impregnate a Saiyan male?” Krillin butted in, scratching his head. 18 and Bulma both turned to him giving him a look that said shut up. Krillin sunk in his seat slightly, fearing he may be slapped.

“Well, as far as I understand the only reason it happened is because I was a Super Saiyan at the time of…well, you understand.” Goku answered, going red.

“Really? That’s interesting, the transformation to Super Saiyan must involve a lot more physically than just an increase your power and strength.” Bulma said thinking out loud.

“There is more…” Goku paused lowering his head. Gohan put his hand on his dads’ shoulder to offer support.

“What is it Goku?” Bulma asked wondering why Goku suddenly couldn’t look at her.

“Chi-Chi isn’t the baby’s other parent.” He admitted “It was…it was…I had sex with a man.” Goku said finally.

“GOKU! How could you do that to Chi-Chi?” Bulma accused. “Not cool dude.” Krillin added. 18 didn’t react.

That was all it took for Goku’s guilt to take over, he could not hold the tears back anymore, Gohan held his dad even tighter. Krillin and 18 said nothing further, Bulma hesitated but eventually put her hand on Goku’s other shoulder, none of them had ever seen the Saiyan cry that way. “Goku, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did, I know it’s none of my business what happens in your marriage, it’s just I would never have expected you to cheat on Chi-Chi. She is my friend; you know she doesn’t deserve that.”

Goku wiped away his tears trying to control and calm himself, “I know that, it happened by accident the first time, after that something took over, I can’t explain it. It’s not just an affair, I love him.” Goku said with another sob.

“Goku…” Krillin said “We’re your friends, we love you, hell, you’ve given your life for us twice, we’re hardly going to judge you for your sexual preferences.”

“Thanks, Krillin.” Goku replied wiping his eyes with a tissue. Laughing he said “When was the last time you saw me like this? I can’t help it.”

“It’s your hormones.” Bulma said helping get rid of a tear. “So obviously you know who the father is?” Lowering his head again in guilt as another stream of tears threatened to flow, Goku tried to fight them but failed. “Goku, Goku what’s wrong?” Bulma continued, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’s okay dad, just tell her, you knew you were going to have to eventually.” Gohan said giving his dad another squeeze. “Tell me what?” she said looking at Gohan with a concerned face.

“Bulma I’m so sorry…” Goku cried, hormones continuing to thwart his usually strong emotional barrier. 18 gasped as she pieced together what Goku was trying to tell Bulma. “What is it?” Krillin whispered to her? “Vegeta is the father” she replied to him.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Bulma shouted, turning towards them as she overheard. She turned back to Goku, taking a step back, suddenly not wanting to touch him. “Goku is this true?” All Goku could do was nod in response. Not knowing where to look she reached for her handbag, she needed a cigarette. “FUCK, where are they?” She shouted.

“Bulma…” Goku sniffed reaching for her hand. Recoiling from his touch, “I have to go, I have to leave, now” she said in an angry tone, her voice wavering at the end, unable to look at any of them. Before anyone could stop her, she was gone. Probably best that nobody tried to.

Again, there was a long silence. Goku sat staring at the table while Gohan rubbed his back-offering support. 18 drank her coffee, Krillin was looking at Goku, he could feel their eyes on at him.

“Dad… give Bulma time.” Gohan reassured him. “Gohan is right Goku, she is angry now but give her time.” Krillin said.

Goku looked at his oldest friend “You don’t hate me?” Krillin looked at him in surprise. “Goku don’t say that. I can’t condone your actions, but of course I don’t hate you, we’ve been friends since as far back as I can remember. I don’t care who you sleep with, or if you’re pregnant, I can’t forget what we’ve been through together.”

“Thank you Krillin, you really are the best friend someone could ask for.” 

“You should have waited.” 18 added. “Went about things properly instead of cheating.”

“Thank you 18.” Gohan cut in sarcastically, effectively putting an end to her input. It didn’t matter, she had made her point.

Krillin and 18 stayed a while longer discussing what had happened, Goku told them everything he felt they should know, hoping Bulma would give him the change to explain himself. Once they had left Goku and Gohan continued talking about the whole situation, Gohan did all that he could to reassure his dad that things were going to be okay; all he had to do now was tell Chi-Chi.

Once she finally came round, she took the news surprisingly well, better than Bulma had which he hadn’t expected. In private they discussed their marriage, agreeing that since he had come back from other world things had not been the same; they had been apart too long; had learned to live without each other, though they still cared for each other greatly. 

Since Goku was being completely honest with her, she thought it time that she was completely honest with him. She had carried her own guilt for long enough since his return, although the last time had been over a year before Goku had returned, she had been with another man while he was gone, nothing serious enough to introduce him to the boys, but nevertheless, she had been intimate with him. Goku understood, he couldn’t exactly object. For that same reason Chi-Chi had to take the new of Goku’s actions in her stride. All this time she too had been riddled with guilt because she felt she had been unfaithful. The Saiyan male pregnancy was just another out of this world experience she had to adjust to. If his hair could turn golden on request, if he could fly or instant transmit, why couldn’t he be pregnant?

When Chi-Chi found out that Vegeta was the father of his baby, that changed matters a little. She was angry at him for having done that to Bulma, that he would have to do everything he possibly could to make it up to her. Nor did she understand what he saw in Vegeta, she never liked him. Goku tried but could not explain his love for the other man, but it was there. This was upsetting for Chi-Chi to hear, she still loved Goku and he loved her. Their love for each other would never fade, it was just no longer romantic.

They promised no more secrets, no running away, to be completely honest with each other always and to do the best for their boys. Now that everything was out in the open, he felt such relief, he only hoped that Bulma could forgive him in time. Though it caused him pain, it would have to be secondary, he had to focus on his baby boy first and foremost.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku slammed the phone down, the frustration apparent in his face; Bulma was still not taking his calls. Not that he could blame her; he knew she was going to be angry for quite some time. After all she was the only woman in the world ever to receive the news that her husband had impregnated her lifelong friend, who just happened to be male. He knew she would eventually speak to him again; what she might say would probably not be what he wanted to hear, but it would be a start, Bulma always had to say what was on her mind, she could never keep things to herself for long. “Urgh.” Goku sighed as he paced the room in circles holding his ever-growing stomach.

“Sit down Goku you’re making me dizzy, let Bulma be, she knows you want to talk, just give her time and she will come to you.” Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku had decided that he would remain in his secluded capsule home in the forest, although his wife and he had come to terms that their marriage was over, their relationship was better than it had ever been since his return from the dead. It would have been uncomfortable to move back while carrying another man’s child, though Chi-Chi was a regular guest at his new home. Their separation was unique but thankfully on good terms. “I know, you’re right, I wish I could explain everything to her, to apologise.” Goku replied.

Chi-Chi nodded in response but thought of nothing constructive to say, at the end of the day he and Vegeta had been unfaithful, she was obviously more understanding than Bulma, which shocked even her.

“Where is King Ki, he said he would keep in touch? There is still so much I don’t understand about what is happening, I need answers.” Goku complained the frustration now very apparent on his face. Something had prevented him from using his instant transmission to other world since he’d fallen pregnant which only added to his frustration.

“I think your hormones are getting the better of you today Goku, you’re very agitated, sit down and relax. You should know by now that the answers will find their way to you eventually, you just need to have patience.” Chi-Chi responded.

“Again, you’re right on both counts, but I don’t like it, it’s not like King Ki to not keep his word, something is wrong; but I can’t be sure the baby is completely messing up my telepathic abilities, it’s so frustrating.” he replied looking down and rubbing his stomach.

“Perhaps you’re right, but either way there is nothing we can do now.” Chi-Chi said paying attention to the baby outfit she was knitting. The idea of a new baby around, even if it was her husband’s love child was appealing to her, she loved being a mother. Though not its mother, she would be mothering this baby, he was the brother of her sons, in part she felt like he was part hers. Chi-Chi had the feeling that if Vegeta was to return he would have nobody getting in the way, she’d like to see him try.

Vegeta had been in Goku’s thoughts more and more each day as their baby grew inside of him. He wanted so much to see him again, for him to be there when the baby arrived; somehow, he had the feeling that would not be the case. If only his abilities were not so limited by the baby constantly sapping so much of his energy, he might be able to locate him, and to find out exactly why King Ki had been so strangely silent. It was an unsettling feeling that he had not been able to adapt to, feeling venerable, out of the loop and dependant on others, he did not like it one bit.

 _Where are you Vegeta?_ He thought to himself feeling the infant inside of him kick.

* * *

Thousands of light years away Vegeta was continuing his relentless training on the barren planet of Kraven. He had no idea of how long he had been there; each day had begun to blend into the other. This had been the most intense training he had ever put himself through, even more so than the time he had spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel like he had been pushing himself hard enough. No matter how hard he trained or how much pain he put himself through, Kakarot was still ever present in his thoughts.

He stood in the middle of what once would have been a busy retail street; his eyes closed, the unforgiving and harsh wind abusing in his face. Concentrating on his surroundings he began to raise his Ki, centring all that energy into one point, he could see his target; the tallest remaining structure that had not yet given into the years of abuse from the planet’s conditions. The power now rushing through his body, it began to take shape and form, growing in intensity so much that he begun to feel overwhelmed; he would not give into fatigue, he is the Saiyan prince! Vegeta’s frustration and rage only intensified the blast which was ready; holding his firm stance he threw the energy ball towards its doomed target. He watched as the last of his energy collided with the structure barely causing it to move, it seemed to dissipate on contact. Finally feeling defeated by this damned planet, Vegeta dropped to the ground as his legs gave way from under him.

 _What is wrong with me..._ Vegeta though as he laid there fully accepting defeat, he figured it was okay to enjoy this moment of surrender, there was nobody there to witness it; he was exhausted, even the Saiyan body has its limits, finally realising it was time he rested. He started at his intended target swearing to himself that out of a matter of principle it would fall before he left this detestable world. He felt as if it were mocking him, still standing strong, that the mighty prince Vegeta couldn’t even destroy a building.

As he bore his stare at the building something caught his attention from within it, a glow had appeared, coming from one of the higher floors, right around where his attack had impacted.

“What the fuck is that?” As Vegeta concentrated harder it was only then that he noticed its power signature. How can this be? _The machine from the factory ruins? I destroyed it months ago. How can a machine have a power signature? The androids weren’t detectable._

The red aura the machine was emanating was stronger now; it began descending through the building, Vegeta followed it with his stare, feeling the energy of this creation grow stronger as it closed in on his position. Vegeta’s natural instincts told him that there was nothing friendly about this machine, that he should be prepared to defend himself. As the distance between them grew shorter Vegeta was certain that his attack had been absorbed by this strange, half completed looking android; he knew this because he could sense his own energy coursing through it now.

 _I fucking hate machines_ he thought to himself as he got to his feet, realising in his weakened state that this fight could be difficult if this creature had the ability to drain energy. This was one fight that seemed all too familiar. _I really do fucking hate machines._

The machine was getting close to the ground now, its energy still growing in strength. Vegeta was following it with his careful stare, wondering how it had managed to survive his attack. As the machine finally touched down on the ground Vegeta very quickly began to feel what little energy he had left begin to drain from his system.

_What the...how can this be happening; surely this android doesn’t have the ability to drain my energy from a distance?_

The android stood motionless, at this stage they were still about 40 meters apart, if Vegeta could feel that android’s effect from this distance (if it was in fact the android draining his energy) then he knew he was going to have to end this annoyance quickly while he still had the strength.

“I’m warning you machine, this is your last chance to leave, I train in solitude, be gone or I WILL destroy you this time!” Vegeta threatened.

There was no movement from the android, they both stood and stared at each other. Vegeta was beginning to panic, his energy was draining fast, at this rate he would be on his back within minutes, he was going to have to end this now. Just as Vegeta had made the decision to attack the machine took one step forward, forcing Vegeta to stumble back a couple of steps. There was no doubt about it now; this machine did have the ability to drain energy without physical contact. It dawned on Vegeta in that moment why he had been feeling so drained since coming to this world, and why there was no life left here. This android had to be the cause. The effects had been so subtle and gradual he hadn’t noticed its effects, he had assumed it was due to his training. _Very clever, android_

This realization, however, was insignificant and of little help as right now he was defenceless. This cowardly machine had been sapping his energy slowly and surely from a far for Kami knows how long, to the point where he was no threat to it. His initial attack back in the factory at such close range must have engaged it, given it the energy boost it required to start sapping his Ki from a distance, and with the energy explosion he had just provided it, he had sealed his own fate.

The android took another step in Vegeta’s direction which proved to be too much for the prince as he fell to the ground, his breathing becoming strained. “What do you want from me?” he shouted in frustration. There was no response. He could tell the android was approaching him as his final energy reserves began to plummet, he knew he was going to blackout any minute.

_NO! Not like this, it can’t end like this._

Had Vegeta’s rage been the source of his energy he would have exploded it upon this android’s head. He had been so preoccupied with his training, with Kakarot that he had not noticed the constant (though slow process) sapping of his strength since his arrival. A novice would not have made such a stupid mistake, which only infuriated him further.

_So, this is it Vegeta it doesn’t look like you’re going to get yourself out of this one. That’s what you get for letting down your guard..._

_...Who am I trying to fool, fuck it I’ve only got seconds left I may as well admit it to myself, I love that fucking fool Kakarot, I should have been spending my time with him, not wasting it away here. How ironic, NOT being with him will be the end of me._

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT WITH ME?!”

The machine was nearly upon him now, Vegeta could tell as he struggled to remain conscious. Very well, if that was the way it was going to be then Vegeta was not about to leave this life without at least threatening his destroyer one final time.

“You may have killed me like a coward while I’m weak, but there is another, more powerful than I and he WILL destroy you!”

Vegeta let out a silent scream as the machine finally came to a stop beside him, the energy drain intensified more than he thought possible; his threat seemed to invoke some kind of reaction in his mysterious foe as it stared down at him with its cold, emotionless eyes.

They were the last thing Vegeta saw before everything went dark.

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

Gohan lay on his bed unable to sleep as he kept tabs on his sleeping father’s energy levels in the next room. This had become a regular occurrence over the last few weeks; his dad had been struggling with the pregnancy quite badly. His unborn baby brother was constantly draining Goku of all his energy and just about everybody was noticing it now, especially Gohan. Goten had finally been told about what was happening, (without going into much detail) but as Gohan had expected, the entire thing had gone completely over his head, which was at least one relief. Both boys split their time between being at home with their mother and with their father in his new home, recently Gohan rarely left. 

Goku was being his usual self, trying to be optimistic for the sake of everybody else, but Gohan knew just how much it was taking its toll on him, he had been giving his dad his own Ki to help keep his strength up; for all they knew this was perfectly normal for a Saiyan pregnancy but with still no word from King Ki there was nothing they could do but carry on as they had been.

With things becoming increasingly difficult Gohan wished just as much as Goku that Vegeta was around. Perhaps he knew something about Saiyan male pregnancy and would have been able to help, Gohan had no idea what he was doing, on top of having to give his dad his energy constantly, he was exhausted. The constant Ki drain had come on towards the end of Goku’s second trimester, he was now seven and a half months pregnant and into his third. When Gohan had seen his dad that first morning; he had looked awful, struggling to stand, drained of energy. Gohan had been contemplating going to Bulma about it ever since, she was the closest thing to a Saiyan doctor they had. Though he wasn’t sure how cooperative she would be, but he was growing desperate. If his father wasn’t feeling any better by the next morning, then he was going to pay capsule corporation a visit. 

Goku was calm for now; his energy level seemed stable so Gohan decided to move to the sofa before he went mad staring at the same four walls of his room. He lay there and began to concentrate, all the while keeping a tab on his dad. Goku had been trying to teach him his instant transmission technique; if he was able to master it then he had planned to try and track down Vegeta. Not just for help, but he deserved to know that he had another son on the way. He also wanted to try and get in contact with King Ki so they could finally get some answers; if he didn’t have any luck there, he had even considered trying to contact his friend the Supreme Ki, but first he needed to master this instant transmission technique; so far he was having little luck. 

_Okay Gohan, concentrate.... clear your mind just like dad suggested...calm and clear...calm and clear...now...Vegeta...where is he, find him...hum...I wonder is dad okay..._

“Shit, I’m never going to get this if I don’t clear my mind...” Gohan mumbled in frustration, broken from his concentration.

He looked outside; the sun was just beginning to rise. That was it, he was getting nowhere fast and was out of options, today he would go and see Bulma and ask her for her help, it was not going to be an easy task but somebody was going to have to face her sooner or later.

Just then Gohan heard movement from his dad’s room as Goku opened his bedroom door and made a dart for the bathroom. _He must need to pee again..._ Gohan though.

“Right, time to get the kettle on then, now that we’re up.” Gohan said as he knew there would be no more sleep for either of them. Coffee had become a household favourite in the last few weeks.

The following seconds went by in a blur as Gohan simultaneously heard his father shout for help as his energy level plummeted. He was at Goku’s side in less than a second.

“What’s wrong?” Gohan shouted

“It’s the baby,” Goku paused, his control over his panic almost gone. “he’s not moving; I haven’t felt him move all night. I’ve been feeding him Ki which usually keeps him active, but nothing!”

Panic spread all over Gohan like a virus, he quickly placed his hands over Goku’s mid-section and began pumping all his available Ki inwards toward his brother in hope of getting a reaction; there was nothing. Goku’s face went void of any emotion when Gohan looked at him as if to ask, what do we do next?

When Goku didn’t react Gohan took charge, “Right that’s it; we’re going to see Bulma, now!” he ordered, in a shaky voice as he lifted the older Saiyan. “Dad I need you to concentrate, here use my Ki, use the instant transmission to take us to Bulma. C’mon you can do this!”

Goku looked at him with a blank stare; he had heard his son, but the words hadn’t registered. Gohan gave him a firm shake to wake him from his panicked daze. “DAD, YOU NEED TO DO THIS!”

“...Ri...right...” Goku murmured as he placed his two fingers on his forehead while holding his stomach with his free hand. Gohan placed his arm around his dad’s waist and fed him the energy they required to get to their destination.

A few seconds past and nothing happened; Gohan closed his eyes and tried to help by thinking of Bulma and anything that reminded him of her. He felt their shifting then as Goku managed to transport them away.

Gohan could hear the noise of a busy city morning and opened his eyes looking around for something familiar to help him judge where they had appeared.

“The edge of west city, I’ll take it.” Gohan said thinking out loud, as he took a firm grip on his dad’s waist and took to the sky at speeds, he didn’t know he was capable of. They were at Bulma’s house in seconds only to find Bulma’s mother already tending to her garden.

“Oh, hello boys!” she greeted “I didn’t realise you would be visiting tod...” she trailed off getting a good look at Goku who was cradling his large stomach with a blank, pale expression.

“WHERE IS BULMA WE NEED HER HELP?!” Gohan shouted, his voice breaking only slightly at the end.

Mrs Brief nodded in response, speechless for once and ran into the house; Gohan followed quickly behind her, “Bulma come quick!” she shouted. Just then Trunks came out of the kitchen with a carton of juice in his hands which burst everywhere once he got a good look at his best friend’s dad. “MOM!” he shouted.

“What is everybody shouting about?” Bulma said as she descended the huge staircase to her hallway. “Bulma...it’s eh...its Goku...he...” Mrs Brief trailed off again, not sure what to say exactly. Bulma had already spotted the two Saiyans standing there, filled with a mixture of emotions at the sight of the person that had contributed to so much heartache, heartache which was fighting against her lifetime of happy memories with the very same person. Her good nature quickly got the better of her, all ill feelings of the current situation set aside as she took one good look at Goku, who now had turned an unwell colour of grey, all his weight shifted onto his son who was helping him stand.

“Oh, my Kami, Gohan quick, get him to my lab now!” Gohan didn’t need telling twice as he sprinted up the stairs with his dad in tow. Bulma followed as quick as she could behind them but Gohan was already a blur in front, she ran into her lab to find Goku already on the table; she quickly flicked a few switches, pushed a few buttons as her equipment lit up and came to life.

She approached the table, for good measure she placed an oxygen mask on Goku who was practically catatonic. “Goku you better not give up,” she ordered. “you’ve never done so before so do not start now, I want you to take steady, deep breaths, after all part of this baby is mine.” She commanded, with only a small amount of malice not fully able to set aside her bad feelings. Just like everybody else on this planet she owed her life to Goku a few times over, and even in sight of everything that had happened she could not help but want to help, knowing that one way or the other, eventually they would sort the issue out together.

“Okay Goku, I need you to tell me exactly what has happened?”

“My son Bulma, I can’t feel him anymore...he just...” Goku paused, unable to say the words, a single tear falling.

“It’s okay Goku; I’m going to help just take your time.”

Gohan could hardly bare to watch, he stood beside the table holding his dad’s hand for support.

“I’ve been…struggling to give my baby the energy he needs...Gohan has been giving us what he can...” Goku stopped, fighting to keep composure. “he hardly moved yesterday, I went to bed to conserve my energy, to feed it all to him, but he hasn’t moved all night...now I can barely feel him at all...he’s in trouble Bulma, please help him!”

Goku had never sounded so vulnerable, it was uncharacteristic and unsettling to see. “Okay, okay.” Bulma reassured as she attached wires and listening equipment to Goku’s stomach. “Gohan bring me over the ultrasound kit, it’s in capsule 23.”

“23, Right.”

Gohan was back in a flash with the capsule, clicked it and with a poof of smoke there was an ultrasound machine beside the table. Once setup and ready to go Bulma took Goku’s hand for support as she pressed the nozzle to his stomach and began searching for a heartbeat. The baby came into view on the screen, all features apparent, but silence that followed seemed to last for a lifetime as they all stared at the screen frozen in hope; seconds seemed like hours. Just as Bulma began to fear that she wouldn’t find one there was a kick of protest from within Goku against the pressure of her instrument.

“OW!” Goku groaned, taken by surprise.

“I guess he was just sleeping.” Bulma said, unable to conceal her smile. “Strange though that we’re not able to hear his heart beat.” Her frown returning in thought. “Could be a Saiyan thing, who knows?”

“At least he is okay.” Gohan cheered.

“It’s your dad I’m worried about Gohan.” Bulma cautioned at his premature glee. “Goku you’re exhausted, even with Gohan’s help, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking so drained, it can’t be good for you or the baby, possibly why he’s not been as active, he is probably as tired as you are.” Goku nodded in agreement, there was no denying it.

“You’re going to have to stay here for observation until the baby is born, whenever that might be, we know nothing about Saiyan gestation.” Bulma continued, as she scanned Goku with her advanced equipment. Human pregnancies last about nine months, I’d guess you’re about five months in?” “Nearly seven and a half.” Goku corrected. “Really?” she replied shocked, “We’ll you’re carrying very neat and remarkably high, again I don’t know if that’s normal or not.”

Ever the scientist her curiosity got the better of her as she continued to scan. “Well, no ovaries in sight so I don’t know how the baby was actually conceived, but I can see the where the womb has formed and connecting passages, I can only assume the baby will travel during birth.” That comment got everyone’s attention, they all looked at her anticipating her follow up statement, especially Goku. "Well, I can see all the necessary anatomy in place for the baby to travel when the time comes, there is a birth canal that runs parallel to your rectum, I can only hypothesize the it will expand to take priority during the labour…" she trailed off figuring they all understood.

([Diagram](https://www.reddit.com/r/MakeMeSuffer/comments/e98qgg/mpreg_anatomy/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x))

Goku turned to Gohan for help, not fully understanding what she had just said. “It’s what we assumed dad.” he reassured him, Goku nodded turning his attention back to the monitor; he didn’t think he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment, to know that his baby son was still alive, completely in awe of the little person he could see on the display.

Seeing the awe on her friend’s face brought up many mixed feelings for Bulma, she recalled that moment for herself and how joyous it had been, but wasn’t able to fully allow herself to be happy for Goku in that moment, the knowledge of how that child came to be there coming back to her thoughts; it stung her heart. She wiped away the single tear that fell, part of it from happiness for her friend, the other part in sorrow for herself.

“Goten never said anything about this!” Trunks commented, nobody had noticed him follow them into the room. Had he been there the entire time? Everybody turned to look at him surprised to hear he had been watching, Bulma turned to the monitor then back to her son, realising that Goku’s baby was also Trunks’ brother. In all her anger and heartache how could that fact have escaped her? Her resentment was threatening to surface again as she came to the realisation, she was faced with the task of explaining this to her only son; it was not going to be easy.

Bulma was pulled from her thoughts as an alarm blared dramatically from the computer displayed across the room, the lightening darkening with a red hue like something from Star Trek. She was grateful for the distraction even if it was only momentary one.

“What is it Bulma?” Gohan asked.

She gasped.

“What?” Gohan repeated, his voice getting a little higher at the end.

“It’s a proximity alert, there is a ship in coming.” She muttered.

“Which ship?” Goku asked.

“It’s...its Vegeta’s.”

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean it's Vegeta's ship?" Goku quickly questioned

"I mean what I said Goku. It's Vegeta, he's returned;" Bulma snapped back, all signs of her anger returning. "He’ll be landing in the next few minutes."

Goku turned to look at Gohan who was already staring back at him, neither of them knowing what to say. Goku could feel his heart rate starting to climb again as it sunk in that he was about to come face to face with the man who had given him their baby. This had been what he had wanted for months, and now that it was about to happen, he was unsure why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Are you okay dad? You’re still looking a bit grey." Gohan asked.

"We have to go, Vegeta can't see me like this, not just yet, I have to be ready for this first." Goku said in an obvious panic.

"Don't be such a wimp, it's only my dad, we all know he is stronger than you anyway.” Trunks gloated, who received an icy stare in return from Gohan.

Bulma was stood at her console staring at the flashing warning, she too was in shock with this sudden and unexpected development. Her head was flooded with everything she wanted to say and scream at Vegeta all at once for his disrespect and mistreatment towards her and their son, for his unannounced departure and betrayal. With this running through her head, even Bulma's great brain was struggling to process it all.

With Goku a nervous wreck and Bulma in a daze, Gohan felt the need to take control of the situation again. "Trunks, help you mom prepare for the landing, Dad you come with me I'm going to take you to another part of the house where you can rest. We'll deal with Vegeta when you ready."

"Okay good." was all Goku replied with as he followed his son out of the room.

Bulma then came to life realizing that after all the years he had spent living with her, Vegeta still didn't know the landing procedure, or even how to land the ship itself, all his previous landings had been that of a crashing nature. She began punching commands into the computer preparing to seize control of the ships systems in order to successfully land it in one piece. (Normal procedure was to communicate with the pilot and direct them where to land or have them transfer control, but in this case Bulma felt taking control was more appropriate.)

" _Vessel now in range, Primary functions relinquished, full command of ship functions initiated. Tracking systems engaged - estimated time of arrival 60 seconds."_ informed the computer.

"YAY, my dad is home!" Trunks chuckled.

Bulma sat back from the console, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult; these next 60 seconds of calm might be the last ones she had for a while, best to enjoy them while they lasted.

Meanwhile at the opposite end of the house in one of the many spare bedrooms Goku's panic was increasing, he could only assume that his hormones were getting the better of him again. This was what he had wanted for so many months, to see the man he loved, for him to be there when their baby was born, now this was likely going to be the case he was riddled with anxiety.

"Gohan, what if Vegeta rejects the baby and me? We didn’t exactly leave things on great terms; I've been so focused on wanting him back for so long I never thought about how he might react any other way than to be happy? But I've no reason to assume…I mean I..."

"DAD! Calm down, you’re over thinking things, just sit down and relax, it’s been a difficult day. Yes, this is a little unexpected I must admit, but we're going to take it one step at a time, you don't need any more excitement."

**THUD**

"Oh, Kami oh, Kami, he's landed" Goku rambled in a shaky voice, circling the room, ignoring the twang he just felt in his back.

The only ever time Gohan has seen his father in a flap like this is with the mention of a needle. "You’re going to be fine dad, just take it easy and breath, remember what I said? One step at a time." Gohan reassured his dad.

This was exactly what Gohan was hoping for; he was delighted that Vegeta had returned for several reasons. One; being that he knew it would make his dad happy. Two; that it would be good to have another full blooded Saiyan on the scene who might be able to give them some answers, if nothing else to give extra support for Goku, and thirdly because it would take some of the heat off him. Gohan then realized that realized he was expecting a lot of Vegeta upon his return, the question was, Is he really that reliable? Gohan remained positive, they were going to find out one way or the other.

* * *

It was dark, the sounds of screaming could be heard in the distance. The normally bright and colorful snake way was now sinister and threatening. How could the situation in the other world have deteriorated so quickly, and to this magnitude? The Kai were the Gods of the other world, how could they not have foreseen this happening? All it would take now to make this situation worse was if the prisoners in hell were to break free, thankfully at the minute the demon elder responsible for this disaster seemed to have no interest in them.

King Kai of the north had taken refuge in the once beautiful, now decimated and abandoned palace of princess snake awaiting the arrival of the supreme Kai's aid. Since the supreme Kai had merged with Kibito, King Kai had yet to meet the new aid of his superior and had no idea who to look out for.

King Kai was taking a big risk in coming here, exposing himself like this, since he was already dead if his body was to be destroyed then that would be existence as he knew it over, that was something to be avoided. He had to find out if the rumors were true, he prayed that they weren't.

Just then he sensed a presence appear within the palace grounds, he heard footsteps approaching his way. Feeling a large lump in his throat and sweat on his forehead King Kai took the risk of exposing himself.

"King Kai of the North?" a young voice asked.

Feeling a great sense of relief, he answered "Yes, I presume you are the Supreme Kai's new apprentice."

"I am," the young Kai responded. "however, I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances."

"Indeed," King Kai agreed. "Do you have an update for me?"

"The situation is grave King Kai, my master has been infected and succumbed to the virus, there is nothing more we can do for him now. He will turn against us this eve as have the rest."

King Kai took a moment to realize the magnitude of responsibly that now rested on his shoulders. Just like the East, South, Western and Grand Kai, the Supreme Kai had now fallen, leaving only himself and the remaining untrained apprentice Kai's like his young companion here (who were small in numbers as the entire Kai population only came to about 80) to defeat this evil. Should they fail then the entire other world realm would become the new hell, not a pleasant fate for the current or future residents to spend the rest of eternity. Not to mention the extinction of the Kai who have ruled this realm for countless millennia. 

"Then there is only one thing left to do;" King Kai said in a distant tone "to go back to the source of this evil and destroy it before it ever begins."

"Alter the timeline?!" the young Kai gasped, "You know that is forbidden!"

"Do you have any better suggestions at this stage young Kai? I think we both know that our combined strength and skill come nowhere near to the task at hand."

The young apprentice nodded in agreement. "Where is the source?" he inquired.

"Earth; 500 years ago. And I know just the people to help, though in their combined current condition they have about as much chance of defeating this as we do. There is only one among them presently who can help..." King Kai pondered. "…quick my young Kai, our time is running short, we must act now if we are to save other world."

* * *

Bulma approached the capsule corps branded vessel now stationed in her garden, fists clenched, heart racing. What was she going to say to him first? How was she going to approach the whole thing, Vegeta wasn't exactly the best person to get on the bad side of. Then again, neither was she and she wasn't about to start letting people walk over her now, even if it was Vegeta.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" she said "Afraid to come out and face me probably." she snickered to herself trying to make light of the situation. Again, deciding to take matters into her own hands Bulma approached the ship and opened a side panel, punched in a few commands and the airlock opened with a wheeze.

"Oh my..." Bulma trailed off as she suddenly felt woozy and lightheaded as she blacked out falling to the ground.

* * *

"Mom…mom wake up! What’s wrong with you?" Trunks pleaded with his mother trying to wake her up.

"What? What happened?”

"I don't know mom; I came running out to see if dad was back and found you on the ground." Trunks answered.

"Vegeta...did he come out?"

Trunks shook his head in response as he helped his mother to her feet. Feeling her wave of dizziness dissipate, with the aid of her son she hurried inside the ship. There was a stale smell of sweat in the air; it was obvious the life support systems along with every other system on the ship had been running on minimal power. 

"What happened here?" she asked, again all she got from Trunks was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Trunks I'm going to try and access the ships logs to find out what happened...the ship appears to be deserted, have a look around for me and see if you can find anything."

"Sure mom."

"Right let's find out what happened to Vegeta..." Bulma said to herself. She keyed in the commands to bring up a record of the ships flight plan. Everything seemed to be in order; this ship had not encountered any unexplained anomalies during the return flight. Sensors had detected an ion storm, but a course change had been manually entered. “Who entered the course correction? Vegeta wouldn’t know how, he would plough right through an ion storm just for the challenge.”

“MOM COME QUICK”

Bulma rushed from the command console to the lower deck to aid her son, fearing that he had found something that would shatter him. She wasn’t far wrong. She burst into the master bedroom to find her son with tears in his eyes cradling a bloody, bruised, and battered Vegeta.

“I can’t wake him up mom…” Trunks cried in a shaky voice

Bulma was unable to react straight away. There he was, the man that had caused her so much pain, the man who had abandoned her and their son, the man who had cheated on her and was soon to have another baby, a love child with her oldest friend. There he was just lying there, was he dead? She didn’t know yet, and although she saw nothing but pain in her son’s face, she was unable to move.

“MOM DO SOMETHING! HELP ME!” Trunks shouted at her, panic through his voice.

Bulma jumped to life, rushing to her son’s side, she felt for a pulse…there was a very weak one.   
“It’s okay Trunks your Dad is alive, but we have to help him now. Listen to me very carefully, you must run to the house and get grandpa. Tell him we need the hospital wing operational and tell him to send some help so we can carry your dad in. Can you do that for me son?”

Trunks nodded once not taking his teary stare from his dad. He was gone in a flash.

With her son gone Bulma could be alone with the man she thought she knew, she had things to say. It didn’t matter if Vegeta heard her or not, she had to say what she was feeling out loud or it was going to kill her. She was surprised that she didn’t really care what had happened to Vegeta right now, he was always getting into trouble, she figured this was nothing new.

“You son of bitch. You cheat on me then abandon the only family you have left. You come back in this state and expect me to save your life, how dare you! You have no idea what I have been through while you have been gone, what I have had to deal with. YOUR responsibilities, but then again, I guess you have never really cared about anyone but yourself. If you make it through this Vegeta I swear I can never forgive you for this. Somehow, I can forgive Goku; he has always been so selfless he deserves what he wants. But you, I gave you everything and look what I have in return…”

* * *

“Gohan I don’t feel right, something is wrong I can tell.” Goku said looking at his son

“I know Dad, something feels off. Vegeta is back I can feel it, but he is hurt, I should go and see wha...”

“No Gohan, I mean something is wrong with me, I feel like I’m being drained and I don’t mean the baby, more like how I felt while I was fighting android 19 only this is worse, faster…”

Gohan scanned the area but found nothing… “Dad I’m confused there is nothing here, how can this be happening?”

“I don’t know, it started as soon as the ship landed and that can’t be a coincidence, Gohan the baby, he needs so much of my energy, at this rate he is going to starve if we don’t get out of here! I can’t fight but we can’t let anything happen to him!” he said with panic apparent in his voice.

“Right, we need to get you to safety first, then we can worry about what is happening here. Can you use your instant transmission?” Gohan questioned

“No, that uses too much energy, at the minute I’m trying to save everything I have.”

“Okay, the old-fashioned way it is then, I’ll carry you and take us to Kami’s, that is the only place far away enough I can think of.”

Gohan lifted his dad and took off out the nearest window and headed straight for the lookout. Just as he thought things were about to get easier with Vegeta’s return, it was looking obvious at this point that he had brought trouble back with him.

“I’m starting to feel better the further we get away Gohan, something is defiantly not right down there, we need to warn the others as well!” _I hope Vegeta is okay, we need him._ Goku thought to himself.

“If Dende is doing his job right then he is already keeping an eye on things, he will know we are headed there and tell the others to join us or hide elsewhere. Just until we figure out what is happening and then destroy it.”

* * *

Bulma had made sure that Vegeta was moved to the hospital wing but she remained in the spaceship to figure out what had happened. She was still a scientist after all and mysteries like this had to be solved. If nothing else, it was a good excuse not to think about all the issues she was going to have to deal with now that Vegeta was back. That is if he survived, and much to her surprise she didn’t feel too effected by that thought either way. Denial, perhaps, but for now her anger was too strong and it was blocking everything else. Bulma had come to terms with the fact that she never really had a proper marriage with Vegeta, he was never there, he always had his own agenda. He would return for food, clothing, training equipment, and when he wanted sex. It wasn’t a healthy relationship.

“Bulma, this is Dende can you hear me?” The voice called out from the empty room, causing her a fright.

“Dende! Don’t just jump into somebody’s head like that, you scared me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Bulma I didn’t mean to.”

“Well considering you never call or visit I guess this isn’t a social call, has it something to do with Vegeta’s return?”

“Yes I’m afraid so, we don’t have a lot of time, something terrible is happening and I’m sorry to say but I don’t have much more information than that at this time, but you all need to get to safety, Goku and Gohan are already on their way here, I suggest you gather everyone and head straight here!”

Bulma sighed _Fuck sake Vegeta what have you brought back with you this time?_

 _“_ Wow wow, hold on Dende, I’m going to need a little more than that, tell me exactly what you DO know.”

“Okay, I’m afraid I wasn’t keeping tabs on Vegeta while he was gone, so I’m not sure if it is Vegeta that has brought something back with him, although I think it is too much of a coincidence for it not to be. All I do know is there has been a sudden dip in life force in your area since that ship landed, like its being sucked away, but by who or what I don’t know. You have already been partly drained I can sense it.”

_That must be why I passed out._

“Yes, Bulma exactly.”

“Okay Dende, you have convinced me, I’ll get the boys and meet you all there”

* * *

Goku and Gohan had been at the lookout for a short while, Goku felt back to normal again and it felt great to have the cool clean air high above the world blowing all around him again. He had always liked it up here, it was calm and relaxing. His son would be with them soon, in the short time Goku and the baby had spent together they had already been through joy, heartbreak and drama. He swore it would be different for this baby, no abandoning him to train, no threats made against him, he was going to keep him safe. His thoughts turned to Vegeta, he could tell that the prince was still alive, he could feel him, but he knew he was hanging on by a thread. He wanted so badly to see him, to hold him, to kiss him, to let him feel their baby, but if he was to keep their son safe then he had to keep his distance, at least for now. All the trouble going on seemed to be centered on the Saiyan prince.

“Is everything okay Goku, can I get you anything?” Dende asked

“No thank you Dende, we’re okay for now, have you spoken with Bulma?”

“Yes, she and the others should be here shortly.”

“Good, we need to figure out what is going on and how to stop it if it happens again.”

“We will Goku, we always do. Dende reassured. “How are you and the baby doing?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you haven’t seen me yet since I’ve become pregnant, I’m sure it’s a little weird for you to see?”

Dende giggled “Goku you’re forgetting that I hatched from an egg. A male pregnancy is no stranger to me than a female pregnancy.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, well that’s reassuring to know that at least one person isn’t freaked out. Dende, I have been meaning to ask you if you have heard anything from King Kai? Or anybody from the other world for that matter?”

“No Goku I haven’t, why do you ask?”

Goku raised an eyebrow in concern, “Something is wrong. King Kai was the one to break the news to me, he promised to find out as much information about Saiyan pregnancies as he could, that was nearly 8 months ago, we’ve heard nothing.”

Dende nodded in agreement “That is very strange indeed, once we get our problem here sorted, I promise to look into this for you and help in any way I can.”

Dende and Goku both looked across the lookout at the sound of an aircraft landing, Bulma and the others had arrived, they made their way over to greet them. Chi-Chi and Bulma exited the craft, Chi-Chi had a big smile across her face as she spotted Goku, obviously glad to see him. Trunks and Goten were next to exit the Capsule aircraft carrying something that looked like a stretcher, as Goku approached he could see that it was a stretcher, a stretcher carrying Vegeta!

_HOLY SHIT!_

Bulma could see the mixed emotions on Goku’s face; he was obviously overwhelmed by the unexpected arrival. “Trunks insisted we bring Vegeta with us so that Dende could heal him. He wouldn’t let me leave him there if there was danger around.” She wasn’t trying to make him feel better, but she felt he should at least understand why.

Goku nodded unable to speak, Trunks’ demands were fair. Goku was torn, the man he had wanted to see more than anything for what seemed like a lifetime was right there, unconscious and hurt. However, where Vegeta went, trouble seemed to follow. The baby was aware of Goku’s distress as he became very restlessly.

_Yes son, that’s him. Your daddy._

Gohan stood at his father’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder in support, he realized this was a big moment for Goku. “It’s going to be okay Dad, I’m here for you.” He whispered, Goku nodded.

“Bulma let’s get something to drink, the boys need time alone. Trunks, you and Goten take your father into one of the bedrooms so Dende can heal him, then come and find us so they can be alone.” Chi-Chi ordered walking away with Bulma in her arm.

Goku and Gohan followed behind the boys in silence as they headed into the palace. “Gohan there seems to be no trouble at the minute, but that could change quickly, if trouble finds us, I need you to fight, can you do that?” Goku asked, turning to his son.

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, either of you. I’ll protect you both at the first sign of trouble.” Gohan replied.

They followed the boys into one of the smaller rooms who set Vegeta’s stretcher onto a bed and quickly left just as Chi-Chi had ordered. Goku and Gohan stood back as Dende approached the bed holding his two hands over Vegeta preparing to heal him.

“Here we go...” he said as he started smothering Vegeta with healing rays.

Goku couldn’t take his eyes off Vegeta as he waited for him to open his eyes, time seemed to be going slower than usual; it was taking too long. His heart was pounding; he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous. The baby was still restless, moving and kicking more than usual, Goku hoped it was because he could feel Vegeta’s presence too.

Just then Dende lowered his hands. “That should do it, that was tough, Vegeta had lost a lot of energy, but he should be okay now.” He said wiping the sweat away from his forehead. He turned to Goku who was looking sheepish, both Dende and Gohan nodded at each other and left the room to give them time alone. Goku moved to the bedside, he wasn’t sure if Vegeta could hear him or if he were aware yet. His lips trembled with nerves as he considered pressing them against Vegeta’s wanting to remember what they felt like on his.

“Veg…Vegeta can you hear me? I’ve missed you so much; I’ve something to tell…” Goku trailed off as he realized the prince had opened his eyes, and he was staring straight back at him.

To Be Continued….


End file.
